Their Story
by Damaja Onalie
Summary: The story of two brothers and their friends who come over to the United States in order to enroll into Duel Academy. What adventures await them while they are there? What kind of past torments the brothers? The duel is just getting started!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic. I hope it'll at least get farther than my last one did. And, to my biggest fan, you'll be in this too bro, no worries. He'll just be a second year. Hit me up with a message for anything you want me to change.

Darien Hacaga. A dueling prodigy from Tijuana, Mexico. Since he began playing, he's been known for making the most out there, riskiest plays ever. Caring little about winning or losing, Darien's more intent on taking a chance in his duels. The bigger the risk, the bigger the thrill for Darien. Despite being known for his luck deck, he's seemed to have settled down, now using the Sirens, a Darkened version of the Charmer Monsters. Darien normally dressed in dark blue clothing, his hair tied back into a ponytail, a green bandana wrapped around his forehead, for what he calls "luck".

Shawn Hacaga. A duelist who has much more prestige than his younger brother Darien. His knowledge of the game has lead him to many many victories in his homeland of Mexico. A regional and national champion of Mexico, Shawn knows the game through in through like the back of his hand. Shawn, like his younger brother used to, runs the Charmer monsters. Their snatching ability combined with Shawn's tatics, a very deadly combination. Shawn normally wears black pants, and short sleeved shirts of many colors, he too wears a green bandana around his platinum silver hair.

Bryan Dread. A duelist from the hustle and bustle of Long Island, New York. Tearing through the hundreds of competitors in his hometown, Bryan quickly made a big name for himself, participating in tournaments all around the World. Little is known about him, and he says even less. The only ones who know anything about him are his family and Darien and Shawn, his two companions. After seeing the movie, The Number Twenty-Three, he built a deck around that number. Frightening cards lie within his deck. Rumors say that if he begins the duel, he ditches almost half of his deck, with the effect of card that allows him to sift through his graveyard for cards rather than drawing them. Bryan usually dressed in black pants, various belts and chains hanging from them, black shirts, his hair normally covering his eyes. Little emotion is shown from him.

The Duelist Academy, the premeir school for higher learning on the art of dueling. Today is the advancment duels to see who makes it to the Island and who stays home. A young man stood in line, singing to himself, unknowing to him, the words were coming out of his mouth.

" Hard hittin' back breakin' everybody out they seats. Man, the world is watching me, the world is watching me. Hard hittin' back breakin' everybody out they seats. Man, the world is watching me, the world is watching me. " The young man and his singing was shaken, as a lady called out his name.

" Shawn Hacaga, if you're finished with your back breaking and having the world watching you, your duel is next. " She said, Shawn laughing nervously.

Shawn walked up to the stage, his duel disc and deck in hand. He slipped the deck into the deck slot, nodding.

" Mr. Hacaga, you will face a young lady who has already qualified for the Academy. A Miss Hayley Paramo. " The instructer said, as a young lady walked up onto the stage directly across from Shawn. Red hair with bright orange streaks through it, reaching down a little past her shoulders. She stood there, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black sleeveless shirt, clinging to her small frame. She smirked a bit, seeing Shawn.

" Well, I've heard a lot about you. Let's see if your reputation proceeds you, begin. " Hayley said. Shrugging, Shawn drew his six cards, smirking as he saw the result.

" Sorry I wasted your time. " Shawn said, shaking his head in disappointment.

" You give up so soon? " Hayley asked.

" What? Hell no, I'm about to win before you can even start your turn. Da loco, give up, funny chica. " Shawn said, the crowd laughing. Hayley looked a bit taken aback, as she shook it off.

" Show me. " Hayley said, Shawn shrugging.

" First, I'll activate the magic, Future Fusion. With it I'm allowed to send Fusion Material Monsters from my deck to my graveyard and wait two turns to Fusion Summon the monster. Simple, yes, but a risk I'm not going to take. " Shawn said, slipping Future Fusion into his magic or trap slot.

Pulling his deck out, he began shuffling through his deck, pulling out Aussa The Earth Charmer, Eria The Water Charmer, Hiita The Fire Charmer, and Wynn The Wind Charmer, slipping all four into his graveyard slot.

" And, now, I'll take a page out of my little brother's book. Hell Fusion! " Shawn declared, slipping the card into it's proper slot. Aussa, Eria, Hiita, and Wynn flew out of Shawn's graveyard, as they began to rest on the field, a swirling black vortex growing underneith the four, as they were swallowed up in it.

Suddenly, the vortex shattered with a bright flash of light, as a new creature appeared on Shawn's field. She sat there on a horned, striped, animal, her dark skin shining in the light, white hair flowing down her back. She was dressed in a no sleeved dress, sitting there on her animal, a smirk on her face. This was Elemental Goddess Ilajia. The stats 3000/3000 appeared beneith her, as she turned, launching a ball of white energy at Shawn, causing him to drop to a knee, grunting. His lifepoints dropped from 4000 to a mear 1000.

" The slight backfire of Hell Fusion, I lose lifepoints equal to her attack. But, since that's done, I can give her this. " Shawn said, slipping the card into it's slot. " Megamorph! " He declared, Ilajia doubling in size, her beast roaring out loudly.

" Shame you can't attack with her. " Hayley said, reaching for her card.

Shawn sharply whistled shaking his head. " You move too fast chica. " Shawn said, pulling a card from his hand, slipping it into it's slot. " Fusion Attack. At the cost of all of my lifepoints except for one, a Fusion Monster can attack on the first turn. " He said, his lifepoints dropping to One, as Ilajia launched her bolt of white energy foward at Hayley, knocking her down, her lifepoints dropping to Zero. Before Hayley could even congratulate Shawn, she heard him singing once again.

" Hard hittin' back breakin' everybody out they seats. The world is watching me, the world is watching me. " Shawn sung, as he walked up to the lady, receiving his boat ticket, before walking away.

Another young man stood in line, shaking his head slowly at Shawn's antics. He stood in line paitently, waiting for his turn. Everyone in front of him finished their duels, as he was called up.

" Bryan Dread. It's... " The lady began to say, as Bryan was already in his place on the stage.

Shaking her head, she announced that Bryan too would be facing someone who had already qualified. A young lady stepped out from behind the curtains, Bryan instantly taking notice of her. Red hair covering her ears and forehead, reaching to her shoulders. A pair of tight fitting blue jeans, a pink and white striped tank top with green straps, she smirked over to Bryan.

" Name's Kayla Johnson. " Kayla said, Bryan tilting his head slightly, looking at her up and down slowly.

" Bryan...Dread. " Bryan sai, his face cracking a smile slightly.

" Cute. You can begin. " Kayla said, winking, Bryan nodding and drawing his cards.

" I'll activate the Field Magic card, The Number Twenty-Three. " He said, slipping the card into the field magic zone, as something began to write the number 23 in blood in between them.

Bryan tilted his head at it, smirking a bit. " I take cards from my deck and throw them into the Graveyard until there are Twenty-Three cards left in my deck. Side effect is, I must win the duel within 23 turns, or I lose. " Bryan said, shuffling through his deck, sending cards into his graveyard one by one until there was twenty-three left. " And, now. During each of my turns, instead of drawing, I can choose a card out of my Graveyard and add it to my hand instead of Drawing. Do the math, six cards for my starting hand, out of fourty, thats thirty six. That's thirteen cards in my graveyard. A very unlucky number. And, in case you wish to know, that's all Monsters. Now, I'll summon The Chaos Necromancer. " Bryan said, the long haired, armored creature appearing before him, his attack rising to Thirty-Nine Hundred. " He said, slipping a card from his hand, placing it into it's proper slot. The number Twenty-Three was wrote across the body of Chaos Necromancer, as it's attack raised to 4061. " The Following Number. It increases a Monster by 23 times each interval of 500 attack it already has. Let's just stop the plesantries. Quick Attack. " Bryan said, slipping the final card into its slot. " My Chaos Necromancer can now attack on the first turn. " He said, Chaos Necromancer not even needing an order, as it rushed foward, striking Kayla, devouring her lifepoints with ease, the holograms fading.

Bryan walked over, kneeling down a bit, helping her to her feet.

" I apologize for such a quick duel. I just have to board the ship soon. " Bryan said, as he walked off, collecting his boat ticket, disappearing.

" I'll see you on the island..cutie. " Kayla said, as she too walked off towards the boat.

At that time, the final of the three friends, Darien Hacaga, stood at the front of the line, waiting to be called up. Looking behind him, he was the only one left in line, as he looked a bit worried.

" Ma'am, am I too late? " Darien asked.

" I'm sorry son, you are. " She said, Darien looking down, as he turned, ready to leave.

" Wait. " A young lady who had just received her boat ticket said. " I'll test him. " She said, smiling sweetly.

" Alright. " She said.

" Thank you...so much. " Darien said. " It'll be quick, I promise. " He said, the two of them walking up to the stage.

" Final duel of advancements. Darien Hacaga versus Rosalina DiMeco. " She said.

" You can go first. " Rosalina said, as she stood there, a pair of powder blue loose fitting shorts, and a spaghetti strapped pink top.

Darien drew the top six cards of his deck, quickly placing a Monster facedown, amazed at his opening hand. " I'll set a Monster, and activate a magic card. " He said, slipping the card into it's slot. " The Book of Taiou. " He said, his Monster flipping up instantly, revealing itself to be a Dice Jar.

Rosalina smirked, as a holographic die appeared above her, spinning, one appearing above Darien, spinning as well. They both shot up, Rosalina's landing first.

" A Five. Looks like your little tric... " Rosalina began as a blast of energy shot right through her, knocking her down into a sitting position.

" Six, I win! " Darien declared, happy.

" I...what just happened? " Rosalina asked, Darien walking over and helping her up. Darien patted his bandana, nodding firmly.

" Luck is with me. See ya' at the island! " Darien said, running off to get his ticket. Rosalina simply shook her head, making her way to the docks.

A couple hours passed, as everyone was settled into their cabins on the ship. As Shawn walked across the boat, he heared a very...odd music coming from one of the cabins on the boat. He walked up, knocking on the door, no answer, so he pushed the open door, seeing the one sight in front of him that he hoped he would never have to see. Inside of the room, was his brother Darien...Salsa Dancing to none other than Ricky Martin's Livin' La Vida Loca. Shawn simply stood there, dumbstruck, watching his brother making an ass out of himself.

" She's into...superstitions...black cats and voodoo dolls. " Darien sung, dancing. " I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall. " He continued to sing, dancing around. " She's into new sensations, new kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for everyday and night. " He sung. " She'll take your clothes off and go dancing in the rainnnn. She'll make you live a crazy life. And, she'll take away your pain...liek a bullet to your brain! " He still sung, reaching the chorus. " COME ON! UPSIDE...INSIDE OUT! SHE'S LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA! SHE'LL PUSH AND PULL YOU DOWN! LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA! " He sung out, having zero idea Shawn was watching him, shaking his head.

" ...How the hell do you look at yourself in the mirror. " Shawn said aloud, Darien stopping instantly, stopping the music.

" Shawn...hey. " Darien said, nervouslly.

" ...Explain? " Shawn asked.

" Well...uhm...It's a good song? " Darien said, laughing a little.

" What am I gonna do with you? " Shawn asked, as he shook his head, leaving the room.

Darien turned the music back on, as he sat down on his bed, taking the deck he used in the Advancement Duel and placing it in his bag. Reaching into a sidepocket on the bag, he pulled out a different deck, smirking down at it, as he slipped it into his duel disc. Suddenly, the same one he dueled in the Advancement Duel walked into his room.

" I knew this sounded familiar, I love this song. " Rosalina said, listening to it.

" Yeah, it's a great song. You have good taste in music it seems. " Darien said. Walking over to her, he extended his arm, Rosalina looking at it, cocking her head to the side. " Dance? " He asked as she laughed, nodding taking his hand. The two danced to the song, time not mattering to them.

On the other side of the boat, Shawn leaned against the railing, feeling the fresh sea air hitting him in the face. Enjoying the comforting breeze, Shawn heard footsteps behind him.

" Hey, you from the Advancement duel! " The girl yelled out, Shawn turning around.

" How may I help you? " Shawn asked.

" You made me look like a god damn fool in front of all of those people today. " Hayley said, angered.

" Chill out, it was just a duel. " Shawn said, turning his back to her, looking back out to the ocean.

" You are the most aggrivating, infuriating, pig ever! " Hayley declared, as she grabbed Shawn's shoulder, spinning him around, as she proceeded to swing her right arm around, driving her palm across the side of Shawn's face, slapping him.

Shawn cocked an eyebrow, looking at her. Suddenly, he reached foward with both arms, grabbing her face, pulling her into for a deep kiss, Hayley wrapping her arms around Shawn, as the two kissed, the cold sea breeze blowing across their bodies. Hayley and Shawn continued their kiss, as Hayley broke the kiss, looking into his eyes.

" You're still infuriating. " Hayley said, as she smirked, her and Shawn going back into their kiss.

Back on the other side of the boat, Bryan Dread was sitting in a dark corner, examining the contents of his deck, looking at each card through and through. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Bryan was so into his cards, he didn't even hear the person approaching him.

" Bryan, right? " Kayla asked, Bryan didn't provide an answer.

" ... " Bryan didn't take his eyes off of his cards as she spoke.

" Heelllooo, you alive? " Kayla asked, waving a hand in front of Bryan's face, as he looked up at her.

" Hm? " Bryan inquired.

" You always this sociable? " Kayla asked, Bryan shrugging going back to his cards, Kayla shaking her head, sitting down beside him. " So, that deck of yours...it's odd. " She said, looking at his cards as he did. " Any particular reason you chose them? " She asked.

" I'm good with numbers. " Bryan said, never once taking his eyes off of his cards.

" 4539583 plus 45676733. " Kayla asked.

" 50216316. " Bryan said, almost instantly, still never taking his eyes off of his cards.

" Wow, you're like...a genius or something. " Kayla said, smirking. " Right on. " She said, as Bryan looked up, turning his head.

Leaning foward, he pressed his lips against hers, the two going into a deep kiss.

" This should shut her up. " Bryan thought to himself. " Although, she isn't a bad kisser. " He thought.

" W..Wow. Amazing in math, amazing in kissing, amazing in dueling. Kayla, you found yourself a keeper. " Kayla thought to herself. The two continued their kiss, as the captain's voice boomed over the loud speaker.

" We have arrived at Duelist Academy, please collect all of your belongings and exit the ship in an orderly fashion. " The captian said, the passengers doing as he said.

Back in Darien's cabin, he and Rosalina heard the announcment middance. At that time, Darien dipped her, pressing his lips against hers, Rosalina wrapping his arms around him. The two broke their kiss, before grabbing their things, Rosalina wrapping her arm around Darien's, resting her head on his shoulder. They walked towards the exit ramp, seeing Bryan with Kayla and Shawn with Hayley. Darien and Rosalina jogged to catch up with the four, as Shawn looked to all six of them, laughing a bit. They made their way off of the boat, taking their first steps into their new home for the next four years.

" Students who have taken the most recent Advancement Tests, please come to the tents in front of you. " The voice said.

Darien, Rosalina, Shawn, Hayley, Bryan, and Kayla all walked to the tent, forming a line. Shawn was the first to step to the line.

" Shawn Hacaga. " Shawn said.

" Obelisk Blue. " The lady said, handing Shawn a key and his uniform. " Welcome to Duelist Academy. " She said.

Hayley then walked up to the line.

" Hayley Paramo. " Hayley said.

" Obelisk Blue. " The lady said, handing Hayley a key and her uniform. " Welcome to Duelist Academy. " She said, Hayley and Shawn hugging in celebration.

Bryan was the next to walk up, as he looked down at the lady.

" Dread, Bryan. " Bryan said softly.

" Obelisk Blue. " The lady said, handing Bryan a key and his uniform. " Welcome to Duelist Academy. " She said.

Kayla walked up to the lady, smiling.

" Kayla Johnson. " Kayla said.

" Obelisk Blue. " The lady said, handing Kayla a key and her uniform. " Welcome to Duelist Academy. " She said.

Rosalina made her way up to the table, nodding.

" Rosalina DiMeco. " Rosalina said, hoping for the best.

" Obelisk Blue. " The lady said, Rosalina laughing in excitment, the lady handing Rosalina a key and her uniform. " Welcome to Duelist Academy. " She said.

Darien walked up, confidently. " I'll meet y'all back at the dorms. " Darien said with a wink. " Darien Hacaga. " He said.

" Osiris Red. " The lady said, handing Darien a uniform. " Red dorms don't have locks. I'd say Welcome to Duelist Academy, but...sorry. " She said, as Darien looked disappointed, leaving the tent.

" Come on bro. " Shawn said, Darien holding up his uniform.

" Y'all have fun in the castle. Guess it's to the stables with me. " Darien said, making his way towards the Osiris Red dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two. Now, some of you may've been turned off on the short duels, but remember those were just Advancement Duels. The duels on the island will be much more in depth. As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Read, review, and enjoy. Oh, the song used in this chapter will be Broken Wings by Bleed The Dream. It is a very good song, and I suggest you all go out and dow...purchase this song in any legal manner. Oh, and I don't own any rights to this song, so don't sue me pretty please.

_Speak to me, O Death._

_Surrender your pain-filled heart._

_Take with you my destiny._

_My poetry._

Inside of an Osiris Red dorm, Darien Hacaga sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the dirty floor, as a cockroach crawled by, Darien stomping down onto it, smushing it underneith his shoe, apparently, the force of his stomp caused a sheet of roofing to fall through, landing down right ontop of Darien's head. He simply sat there, the roofing piece on his head, as he shook his head, it falling off onto the floor.

" You've got to be fucking kidding me. This sorry ass, run down, even the cockroaches want out of this damn place. Why am I the only one stupid enough to stay here any damn way!? Da loco. Why the hell did I have to use Luck to win the Advancement Duels? " Darien asked himself.

A couple weeks had passed since the Opening Day of Duelist Academy. And, from what Darien could tell, he was the single Osiris Red who was stupid enough to live in the dorm. Realizing this, Darien took full advantage of it. Laying back on his bed, he reached over turning his music on, turning the volume up as loud as it'd go, enjoying the alone time. Turning the music all the way up, he laid there, enjoying his music.

In a dream I spent the day with you

In a carriage bought by blood

The clouds were singing songs of fear and loss

And, they cut me down to sizeeee

And, they cut me down to sizeeee

Darien laid there, hearing the song coming on, as his eyes welled up, tears starting to slide down his face, closing his eyes.

Broken wingsssss

Have a home tonightttt

No one is listening...no one is listening

When darkness fell...on the streets last night

We never expecteddd, we never expected thisss.

Images began to flash through Darien's head. _Darien and Shawn were playing at a park. An older man sat on the bench watching them intently. Shawn tossed a ball to Darien, as he missed catching it, it bouncing away from him, rolling out into traffic. Darien ran out into the street to get it, his father seeing Darien in the street, a car speeding towards him. He leapt off of the bench, running across the park, as he grabbed Darien, rolling out of the direction of the car. His father held Darien tightly. " Never leave me, Darien. " His father said._

In a perfect world, I'd never know your name

And, do we even know it when we dieeee

Or, will death just pass us by

Or, will death just pass us by

Pleaseee just pass uss byyyyyyy

_Darien and Shawn walked into their home after school, Darien with a black eye and a busted lip. Their dad ran up, checking on Darien. _

_" I got into a fight. " Darien said. " They suspended me. " He also said, his dad shaking his head, walking to the fridge, pulling it open, removing a bottle of beer, pulling the top off, taking a long drink._

Broken wingssss

Have a home tonight

No one is listening, no one is listeninggg

When darkness fell...on the streets last night

We never expected...we never expected thissss

_Darien and Shawn stood above their father, as he was laying in a hospital bed, dying of Lung Cancer caused by his excessive drinking. Shawn had tears rolling down his face, while Darien seemed emotionless. The steady beeping of the heart monitor suddenly changed to a steady sound, no beeping. Shawn lowered his head, sobbing, as Darien walked out of the room, not saying a word._

When all this pain is justified

While all this time is passing by

Now is when we clench our fists

Knowing we can fight through this

The hours and days are gone

The weeks and months are moving on

Can't they see that nothing's gonna stop us nowwwww

_Shawn stood above his father's casket, Darien sitting down in a chair with everyone else, not even looking at it. Shawn pulled up a rose, placing it gently down onto his father's casket, as they lowered it into the ground, Shawn sobbing uncontrollably, Darien not even bothering to look at the casket._

Broken wingssssss

Have a home tonight

No one is listening, no one is listeningggg

When darkness fell...on the streets last night

We never expected...we never expected thissss

Broken wingssssss

Have a home tonight

No one is listening, no one is listeningggg

When darkness fell...on the streets last night

We never expected...we never expected thissss

Broken wingssssss

Have a home tonight

No one is listening, no one is listeningggg

When darkness fell...on the streets last night

We never expected...we never expected thissss

A knock at the door stirred Darien from his thoughts, as he shot up in the bed, quickly whiping away his tears, walking up to the door, pulling it open. Rosalina stood there, a worried look on her face as soon as she saw Darien.

" Have you been crying? " Rosalina asked.

" Nah, part of the roof fell in, a piece of it hit me in the eye. " Darien said, covering up.

" Darien, I'm worried about you. We have one class together, and other than that, nobody's even seen you in a class. I don't want you to get kicked out. " Rosalina said, worried.

" I just don't like class. " Darien said simply. Rosalina reached foward, grabbing his arm. " Wh..what are you doing? " He asked.

" We're going to take a walk. " Rosalina said, Darien laughing a bit, as the two walked out of the room.

The two walked around the island for a while, feeling the cool breeze against their skin. As they neared the Obelisk Blue dorm, they spotted a rather big Obelisk Blue student. His hair combed straight, he pushed off of his seat, looking to the two, laughing.

" An Osiris Red with an Obelisk Blue. Nice. " He said.

" And, you want what? " Darien asked, not caring.

" I want your little girl to hang on a real man. Not so...wait, I recongize you. You're the punk who used Luck in the Advancement Duels. Haha, getting into Duelist Academy based on pure luck. Pathetic. " He said.

" It's Darien. And, how he got into Duelist Academy is none of your business. " Rosalina said.

" Well, Darien, when you learn to speak for yourself. I'd like to smash you in a duel to show your girlfriend what a real duelist can do. Just ask for Dean. " Dean said, turning.

" Right now. " Darien said, walking foward.

" Yeah, alright. Your lucks about to run out. I took Dice and Coin cards 101 last year. I know your deck like the back of my hand. " Dean said, smirking, as he raised his duel disc, launching the holographic projectors.

" Funny thing is, I used a Luck deck as a joke. If I had chosen my real deck, Obelisk Blue would've been too low for me. " Darien said, raising his disc, launching the projectors.

" I'll go first, chump. " Dean said, drawing his six cards, Darien shrugging, drawing his five.

A few Obelisk Blue students began to gather, watching the duel. One ran into the Obelisk Blue dorm, yelling out.

" DEAN IS FACING THE ONE OSIRIS WHO'S STUPID ENOUGH TO LIVE IN THE DORM! " He yelled out, Shawn and Bryan looking to eachother, as they made their way down the stairs, walking outside, seeing Darien and Dean standing across from eachother, making sure to keep in visable range, but not able to be seen.

" I'll start off by Summoning my Defense Wall in Defense mode, obviously. " Dean said, placing his monster down on his duel disc, a giant wall with arms appearing in front of him, Darien cocking his head, laughing. " Laugh at this. I'll activate Wall Enhancment. I tribute one monster on my side of the field with "Wall" in it's name, and Special Summon another in defense mode from my deck. " Dean said, as Defense Wall shattered, being replaced by a much bigger wall, the stats 0/3000 appearing below it. " Let's see you get past that, punk. " He said, the crowd cheering for Dean. " I end my turn. " He said, nodding.

Darien drew the top card of his deck up, looking at it. Smirking, he placed a Monster facedown and a card facedown. " I'll set a Monster and a card. S'all you, Dean. " Darien said.

Drawing the top card of his deck, Dean laughed. " Since I have all the defense in the World, I won't even do anything this turn. " He said, ending his turn.

Darien drew the top card of his deck. " Your funeral. " Darien said. " Reveal facedown Monster, Wynn The Wind Sealer. " He said, as a beautiful green haired girl materialized in front of him, dressed in a really dark green dress, a black wand in her hand. " When she is flipped face up, she destroy's all Earth Monsters on your side of the field. " Darien said, Wynn raising her wand into the air, blasts of dark energy flying off of it, smashing into his Labyrinth Wall, destroying it. " Then, I'll activate an effect. Remove Labyrinth Wall from play. " He said, Wynn disapearing in a ball of green light, Labyrinth Wall appearing in a ball of brown light. The balls of light combined, as the wind began to blow viciously. The light settled on the field, as it formed a female. Dressed in a black and green skirt, a black shirt exposing her belly button, her green hair flowing like the wind, the stats 1850/1500 appearing below her.

" Wh..what the hell is that!? " Dean asked.

" The Evil-Possessed Wynn. Formally the Familiar-Possessed Wynn, the darkness in her soul and around her consumed her heart, darkening it over time, until she became what you see now. She has the powers to conjure winds strong enough to erode mountains in seconds. The darkness in her heart is so strong, there isn't a Duel Monster out there with more evil intentions than her. " Darien said, softly.

" Can you handle my evil, Dean? " Wynn said, Dean, and the crowd all gasping in shock.

" How...did she know my name? She's just a hologram. " Dean said.

" My evil proceeds the technology of this island. With the help of it, I have became real. My winds can destroy mountains simply. And, when I attack Dean, it's not just going to hurt your lifepoints...IT'S GOING TO CRIPPLE YOU! " Wynn shouted, the wind blowing even stronger.

The color in Dean's face disapearing, as the words of Wynn finally hit him. Yelling out, he took off, running in the opposite direction, scared for his life. Rosalina watched him run, as she walked to the middle of where they dueled.

" Winner via forfeit, Darien! " Rosalina said, the strangeness of it, the voice Rosalina used sounded just like Wynn's voice, as she winked to Darien.

Darien deactivated his duel disc, walking up to Rosalina, wrapping his arms around her, smirking.

" And, let that be a lesson to any of you Obelisk Blues who have the balls to doubt his skill or suggest that I get with a "real" duelist. Now, get the hell outta here! " Rosalina said, as the crowd split up, walking away.

" Great job with the voice over, Rosalina. " Darien said, holding her comfortly, kissing the top of her head.

About three were left, two males, and one female. One of the males had crimson red hair, and his arm was locked with a blonde haired female. Shawn walked up to the other one, nudging him.

" Who are those two? " Shawn asked.

" Damaja Onalie and Alexis Rhodes, the King and Queen of Obelisk Blue. " The kid said, as he too walked off.

Shawn walked up to Damaja, looking at the man up and down.

" King of Obelisk Blue, eh? " Shawn asked.

" That's what I'm told. Who are you by chance? " Damaja asked.

" Shawn Hacaga. Havn't you heard of me? " Shawn asked.

" I only pay attention to duelists who I find to be good. " Damaja said, a smirk on his face.

" ...Duel me and see how good I am. " Shawn demanded, Damaja raising his duel disc.

" Don't waste time Damaja, we have things to do. " Alexis said, shaking her head.

" Right, let's leave the little boys to play. " Damaja said, walking away with Alexis, singing something loud enough for Shawn to hear. " Hard hittin' back breakin'. Everybody out they seats. Man, the world is watching **me**. " Damaja sung, just to piss Shawn off.

" That son of a bitch. I'll...GAH! " Shawn exlaimed, fusterated, before storming off to find Hayley for comfort.

Damaja and Alexis walked through the island, before reaching the Ra Yellow Dorm. Walking into the dorm, they made their way up to a door, knocking on it. A young man opened it up, dressed in a pair of black pants and a green shirt. He walked back into the room, sitting down beside a girl in an Obelisk Blue uniform, her hair a reddish brown. Damaja and Alexis sat down on two chairs in the room, watching a movie with the two.

" Brad...Mindy, you'll never guess what happened earlier. " Damaja said.

" What? " Brad asked.

" Some little new kid had the nerve to challenge me to a duel. " Damaja said, shaking his head.

" You gonna face'em? " Brad asked.

" If he can beat Alexis, maybe. " Damaja responded, shrugging. " Not like he'll beat her tho, right Lex? " He asked, Alexis nodding.

" You're so going to take him, Alexis. " Mindy said.

" No doubt. I'm going to show this little _boy_ what being in Obelisk Blue is all about. " Alexis said, Damaja nodding confidently.

Bryan walked back into the Obelisk Blue dorm, making his way up the flight of stairs, walking back to his room. Entering his room, he closed the door behind him, dimming the lights down, before walking to his bed, laying down onto it, looking up at the ceiling. Enjoying the silence, he heard the slightest foot against the floor, breaking the silence.

" Who's there? " Bryan asked, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

" Kayla. " Kayla said, as she walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. " Are you okay? " She asked.

" I'm fine. " Bryan said.

" It doesn't seem that way. I mean, you're sitting in the dark. " Kayla said.

" ...I always sit in the dark? " Bryan said.

" Sarcasm, I like it. " Kayla said, cheerfull.

" It's not sarcasm. " Bryan said.

" ...Oh. " Kayla said. Standing up, she grabbed Bryan's hand. " Come on, let's go get something to eat. " She said, dragging Bryan out of the bed, as he fell on the floor, landing on his ass.

" ... " Bryan looked up at her, shaking his head. " Don't you dare laugh. This is your fault. " He said.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. " Kayla said, trying her hardest not to laugh, as she lost it, busting up into a fit of laughter. She helped him up, as the two made their way to the card shop.

Recently, to promote island unity, there was a food court built into the card shop. As Bryan and Kayla made their way there, they saw Darien, Rosalina, Shawn, and Hayley sitting at a table, eating and discussing random things. Bryan and Kayla got their food, as they made their way over to the table, Shawn still mad.

" Damn that Damaja. I swear to everyone at this table, I will beat him. " Shawn said, taking a bite out of his burger.

" Calm down, Shawn. " Hayley said, shaking her head.

" Just chill, bro, hell. " Darien said, reclining back in his chair.

" Careful, don't want you to... " Rosalina began to say as a loud bang was heard, Darien had tipped back too far in his chair, landing on the hard floor.

" Aye dios mios. " Darien said, holding the back of his head.

Rosalina got out of her chair, kneeling down to Darien's side, helping him up.

" We'll see y'all tomorrow. " Rosalina said, leading a dazed Darien off towards the infirmary.

At that time, Alexis, Damaja, and another guy walked up to their table. The other guy was dressed in black shoes with white laces, white socks, black slacks, a red shirt, blue neck tie, and a green coat and matching hat.

" Shawn. In order to duel me, you're going to have to pass a test. " Damaja said.

" Not a problem. I'll pass any test there's out there to get a chance to kick your ass. " Shawn said.

" Good, because I'll be the test. " Alexis said, with a smirk.

Shawn pushed up out of his chair, walking up, getting into the face of Damaja.

" I'll kick your little chica's ass then I'm coming for you. " Shawn said, an angered look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The music used in this chapter does not belong to me. I do not own anything to do with it, all rights belong to their owners. With that said, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX either. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Oh, not to perform a self-plug, but me and my boy Shawn are currently writing a Sailor Moon fic as a side project. It's called The Brothers of Light And Darkness, check it out sometimes. It won't be updated as quickly as this, cause Shawn's just a lil' bit lazy. Haha. Hope you like it, later 3.

Fliers were posted all around the school, promoting the next Island Unity event. The fliers said "Talent Show! Come perform in front of the entire academy, showcasing your talents. Wether it be dancing, singing, poetry, or whatever you're good at. Be sure to sign up in the Guidance Office. " There were many showcases signed up. Over at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Darien, Shawn, and Bryan sat in Shawn's room, discussing things.

" So, what song are we gonna do? " Darien asked.

" Anything but Livin' La Vida Loca. " Shawn said, eyeing Darien.

" Come on, it'd be great. " Darien said.

" How about, Know This X by Casey Jones. " Bryan said.

" We want a song people can understand. " Shawn said.

" We could always do Dawgz by LAX. " Darien suggested.

" And, have the entire Academy think we're Latino Militants? Yeah. That'd work just fine for our reputation. " Shawn said, shaking his head.

" I have an idea. Do y'all trust me? " Darien asked.

" I guess I do. " Bryan said.

" What song? " Shawn asked.

" Come time for the talent show, you'll know. " Darien said, smirking.

" Don't we have to pratice for it? " Shawn asked.

" I'm sure with Darien picking it, it'll be a simple song. " Bryan said, Shawn sighing, before giving in.

" Now, for our name. " Shawn spoke.

" What are the girls doing? " Bryan asked.

" Kayla and Hayley is singing, and Rosalina is playing acoustic for them. " Darien said, Bryan nodding.

" Our name? " Shawn asked.

" I'unno, shit we'll think of something. " Darien answered.

Darien got up out of his seat, walking up to the window, looking out of it, talking to himself softly.

" They'll see. " He said softly, making sure Bryan and Shawn didn't hear.

Across the island at the auditorium, they were setting things up for the talent show. A few hours passed, as students began piling into the auditorium. They all sat there, watching the various showcases, as more and more happened, there was down to two showcases left.

" Alright, for this act, we have Three Obelisk Blue girls, Hayley Paramo, Kayla Johnson, and Rosalina DiMeco. " The MC said, Hayley, Kayla, and Rosalina walked up onto the stage.

Hayley and Kayla walked up to the microphone, Rosalina adjusting the guitar in front of her.

" We're going to be singing Beauty Through Broken Glass by Eyes Set To Kill. " Kayla and Hayley said in unison.

Kayla and Hayley stepped back in front of two microphones, both picking one up. Rosalina softly playing the guitar.

" Glass hailed from the sky tonight. I couldn't hide to save my lifee. Standing drenched from open wounds. You took my hand...and pulled me through. " Kayla sung, Rosalina strumming the guitar softly in harmony with Kayla's words.

Rosalina stood there, Kayla and Hayley silent, while she played the guitar, the crowd entranced by their singing and the music from Rosalina.

" I want to give you everything. I'll give you my all because you gave me...you gave me your lips. A gentle kiss. The medicine to cure my painnnn. " Hayley sung sweetly.

Rosalina stepped up in between the two, playing the guitar solo for a few seconds.

" Listen to all this glass shatter. I pierced my ears...and made them bleed. Now sounds so beautiful. Cause you're beautiful...you're beautiful. " Kayla sung into the microphone, smiling.

Rosalina stood there, strumming the guitar slowly, each cord sounding better than the first.

" I want to give you everything. I'll give it my all because you gave me...you gave me your lips. A gentle kiss. The medicine to cure my pain. I want to give you everything. I'll give it my all because you gave me...you gave me your lips. A gentle kiss. The medicine to cure my pain. " Hayley sung softly, Rosalina finishing off the song with soft guitar strumming.

As they finished, the crowd exploded with cheers and whistles. The three girls smiling sweetly to the crowd, waving. The MC got back up onto the stage, rubbing his forehead with a rag, as the three left the stage.

" That was hot. It's gonna be tough to beat that. Well, let's move on. Darien and Shawn Hacaga and Bryan Dread, Rock N' Rave Infection! " He said, Bryan, Shawn, and Darien getting up onto the stage.

Bryan walked behind the drum set, sitting down on it, picking up the sticks. Shawn walked up, picking up the electric guitar, placing it around his neck, Darien walking up to the microphone.

" This song is about what should each and everyone of you should think and believe during each and every duel you're in. " Darien said, clearing his throat. Looking back to Bryan and Shawn as they looked a bit confused. " CM Punk. " Darien said, Bryan and Shawn nodding.

Bryan began playing the drums quickly, Shawn strumming the guitar faster. Darien nodding his head.

" YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH! ALL I'VE EVER WANTED, WAS DESTINY...TO BE FUFILLED! IT IS IN MY HANDS...I MUST NOT FAIL...I MUST NOT FAILLLLLLLL! Even through the darkest days...this fire burns...alwayssssssss. This fire burnsssssss alwayssssss. " Darien sung, people in the crowd banging their heads to the music.

Shawn playing the gutiar viciously, Bryan pounding the drums.

" THIS IS THE BROKEN GROUND! MISERY BEGINS TO RISE! TURN AWAY FROM YESTERDAY...TOMORROW'S IN MY EYESSSSSSSS OH! " Darien yelled out, singing the song.

Shawn tore it up on his guitar, Bryan playing his drums with excellent accuracy.

" Nevermore to be held down. By the wings against me...Nevermore to be cast aside. THIS DAY IS MINE!!!!! " Darien sung loudly, Bryan and Shawn tearing it up on their drums and guitar. " Even through the darkest days...this fire burns...alwaysssss. This fire burnsssss ALWAYSSSSSSSSS! " Darien yelled out, the crowd on their feet.

Bryan began banging his head to the music, Shawn doing the same, both of them playing their instruments perfectly.

" I WILL NOT BE DENIED IN THIS FINAL HOUR! I WILL NOT BE DENIED, THIS DAY IS MINEEEEEE! THIS PASSION INSIDE OF ME IS BURNING...IS BURNINGGG! THIS PASSION INSIDE OF ME IS BURNING...IS BURNINGGGGGGG! " Darien sung, giving Bryan and Shawn the thumbs up, they continuing their music, nodding. " Even through the darkest dayss...this fire burns alwayssss. This fire burnssss alwaysss. ALWAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! " Darien yelled out, finishing up the song, the crowd exploding in cheers.

The MC came back onto the stage, excited.

" I think it's safe to say that the winners of this year's Duelist Academy Talent Show are Darien, Shawn, and Bryan, The Rock N' Rave Infection! " The MC yelled out, the crowd cheering.

Bryan, Darien, and Shawn played to the crowd a bit, as the crowd began to part. Damaja, Alexis, and Brad walked up to the front of the stage, Alexis pointing up at Shawn.

" You. Come. " Alexis said, before the three left as fast as they came.

Shawn nodded to Darien and to Bryan, as the three climbed off of the stage, Rosalina, Kayla, and Hayley following the three following Alexis. They made it outside, as Alexis was standing there in the darkness, waiting.

" You came. Smart. We duel now. " Alexis said.

" Let's go chica. " Shawn said, raising his disc, Alexis raising hers.

" I'll go first. " Alexis said, not waiting for an objection.

Shawn Hacaga: 5 Cards in Hand. 4000 Lifepoints.

Alexis Rhodes: 6 Cards in Hand. 4000 Lifepoints.

" Duel! " Both of them shouted loudly.

" I'll start off by summoning the Snow Sprite! " Alexis declared, slapping the card down onto the disc. An icy fairy materialized in front of her, smirking, the stats 1100/700 appearing below her. " I'll set two facedown cards, and end my turn. " She said, placing the two cards in their slots, two facedown cards materializing behind her Sprite.

" Draw. " Shawn said, looking at his hand. " I'll set a monster. " He said, placing the card facedown on his disc, it materializing in front of him. " And, since your Sprite prevents me from activating magics without setting them, guess I'll end my turn. " Shawn said.

Shawn Hacaga: 5 Cards in Hand. 4000 Lifepoints.

Alexis Rhodes: 3 Cards in Hand. 4000 Lifepoints.

" Shame you can do nothing. Sucks to feel hopeless, doesn't it? " Alexis asked.

" Dunno, ever ask yourself that? " Shawn spat back.

" Draw. " Alexis said, drawing the top card from her deck. " I'll tribute my Snow Sprite, to summon the Cyber Prima! " She declared, Snow Sprite fading away, as a new monster replaced it. Dressed in a yellow and white ballerina outfit, a yellow mask over her face, the stats 2300/1600 appearing below her.

" She gonna strip too? Be bout as much use as you can get from her. " Shawn said, Alexis shaking her head.

" Funny. Ask me that again after I do this. " Alexis said, pressing a button, revealing one of her facedowns. " Call of the Haunted, reviving my Snow Sprite! " She said, the Snow Sprite retaking it's place on the field.

" She gonna strip too? Be bout as much use as you can get from her. " Shawn repeated.

" Good to know your deck is useless now. " Alexis said.

" ...Yeah, that's a laugh riot. " Shawn said.

" Eria, Hiita, Aussa, and Wynn. All require Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind in that order to make theirselves stronger. And, well...without your Curse of the Elements, your deck is useless against mine. " Alexis said with a smirk.

" So, you've broke into my room and looked through my shit? " Shawn asked, getting a little angry.

" No, I did. " Damaja said, smirking. " I know your deck in and out, and IF you win here, there's no way in hell you can beat me. " He said.

" Enough chatter. Cyber Prima, attack his facedown monster, VORTEX KICK! " Alexis declared, Prima spinning around and around, before flying over, shattering Shawn's facedown Wynn The Wind Charmer. " Snow Sprite, attack him directly, SPARKING FLURRY! " She declared, Snow Sprite launching a flurry of sparkling snow at Shawn, knocking him back, reducing his lifepoints from 4000 to 2900. " I end my turn. " She said, nodding.

Shawn picked up the top card of his deck, nodding a bit. " I'll set two cards, and a monster. " Shawn said, placing the three cards on his disc, they appearing before him. " End. " He softly said, looking down.

Shawn Hacaga: 3 Cards in Hand. 2900 Lifepoints.

Alexis Rhodes: 2 Cards in Hand. 4000 Lifepoints.

Drawing the top card of her deck. " Here, I'll give you a chance. Snow Sprite, attack his facedown Monster, Sparking Fury! " Alexis declared, knowing this move would cost her 400 lifepoints. The attack smashed the card, as something she didn't expect materialized. A young girl with pure white hair, all white robes, her staff matching her attire. Next to her was a glowing Mystical Shine Ball.

" Lynn The Light Charmer! " Shawn declared, as Lynn waved her staff around, Cyber Prima walking over to Shawn's side of the field.

" How, I knew your deck inside and out!? " Alexis said.

" You boy failed to check the contents of the sidedeck next to my deck. " Shawn said, smirking, Damaja laughing a bit.

" No, I did. I just didn't tell her so I could have the pleasure of smashing you myself. " Damaja said.

" I..end. " Alexis said, shocked.

" Now, I reveal my facedown card. " Shawn said, drawing his card. " I activate Future Fusion. Sending Wynn The Wind Charmer, Eria The Water Charmer, Hiita The Fire Charmer, Aussa The Earth Charmer, Ariel The Dark Charmer and, a second Lynn The Light Charmer to my graveyard. What will they make? Well, you'll have to wait and see. Oh wait, no you won't. " He said, flipping his other facedown card. " Spirits Fusion! " He declared, the images of Wynn, Hiita, Eria, Aussa, Lynn, and Ariel floating out of his graveyard, flying up into the sky. Shawn's lifepoints dropping to 1900 then to 400. The clouds parted, the ground shook, bursts of flame shooting up from the ground, flashes of light emitting from the sky, the sounds of the waves crashing against the dock were heard, the wind blowing strongly. A female slowly floated down from the sky, landing on Shawn's field. " MEET TERRA THE GODDESS OF THE EARTH! " Shawn declared, the female standing in front of him, wearing a long dress, composed of White, Black, Brown, Blue, Green, and Red colors. Her hair having each color as well, the stats 4000/3500 appearing below her.

" What!? " Alexis shouted.

" I have to pay 1500 Lifepoints to summon her, but it's worth the cost. Let's not worry about her effect, cause I won't need it. " Cyber Prima attack Snow Sprite! " He declared, Prima nodding, as she spun, kicking Sprite, shattering it. " TERRA, FINISH HER! GODDESS EXTERMINATION! " Shawn declared, Terra charging a multi colored ball of energy in front of her, as she launched it at Alexis, knocking her down, her lifepoints dropping to zero.

" I...lost. " Alexis said, lowering her disc.

" You're next Damaja. " Shawn said, looking over at him.

" When I'm ready, you'll know. " Damaja said, the three of them walking off.

" I'll beat you, I guarentee it. " Shawn said, looking determined.

A couple days passed since the Talent Show and Shawn versus Alexis. Darien and Rosalina was chilling out on the sandy beach, her head resting on his shoulder, holding eachothers hand. They looked out onto the ocean, content.

" Darien, do you ever wonder about the future? " Rosalina asked softly, her eyes closed.

"A little bit, why? " Darien asked, looking at her.

" After we both graduate, what's going to happen to us? " Rosalina asked.

" Hm, that's a good question. " Darien responded, thinking. " Well, I could get a job, and we could rent a nice apartment in the city. We could live there...together. " He said, Rosalina smiling, snuggling against him.

" Sing for me. " Rosalina asked softly.

" Alright. " Darien said, thinking. " You said, your time running out. You're far from where you wanna be. You're hanging in the lost and found. You're losing touch with everything. And, when you need someone to lean onnnnnnn. I will...be arounddd when you think it's over. I won't let you downnnn. If your luck runs out. When it feels like life is holding you down. Whenever you need me, I will be around. Don't worry, this will last forever. You'll be alright, better late than never. I will...beeee around when you think it's over. I won't let you down if your luck runs out. I will beeee around when you think it's over. I won't let you down if your luck runs out. When it feels like life is holding you down. Whenever you need me...whenever you need me, I will be around. " He sung softly, Rosalina drifting off to sleep.

Back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Shawn and Hayley sat on Shawn's bed, Hayley resting her back against his chest, the two watching a movie.

" What movie are we watching? " Hayley asked.

" Debbie Does Dallas. " Shawn said.

" What? " Hayley asked, looking back at him.

" Nothing. " Shawn said, laughing.

" Seriously, what are we watching? " Hayley asked, cuddling up to his chest.

" Freddy versus Jason. " Shawn said, smirking.

" Why must you watch those bloody ass movies? " Hayley asked.

" Because, they're fun. And, when you get scared, it gives me a reason to hold and comfort you. " Shawn said, laughing a bit.

" Like you need a reason. " Hayley said, cuddling up to him.

At a different room in the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Bryan and Kayla laid down on the bed, looking up to the ceiling.

" What are you thinking about? " Kayla asked.

" Numbers. " Bryan said softly.

" Okay, genius, what's me plus you equal? " Kayla asked.

" Us. " Bryan responded.

" Wrong. Me plus you equals meyou. " Kayla said, laughing.

" That was just a bit lame. " Bryan said, Kayla punching him in the arm.

" It was not. It was funny. " Kayla said, laughing a bit, rolling over next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

So...what're we doing tomorrow? " Bryan asked.

" You're going to duel. " Kayla said.

" Who? " Bryan asked, a bit confused, Kayla shrugging.

" No clue, we'll find you someone. " Kayla said, smiling. " And, don't worry. It'll be a good duel, I promise. " She said, smiling.

" Alright, I guess. " Bryan said, as the two snuggled up, drifting off to sleep slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just most of the characters in this story, the rest of them belong to their owners and they know who they are. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

_Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart outtttttt._

_Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart outttttt._

_This is all we got now, everybody scream your heart out._

A new day begins. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping...or not. The sky was blanketed with black clouds, being the middle of the day, it was pitch dark outside. Rain began to pour down, the sounds of rumbling heard in the distance accompanied by flashes of lightning in the sky. In the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Darien Hacaga was singing aloud, Shawn playing his guitar, while Hayley and Rosalina sat on the bed, painting eachothers nails.

" Heavy! You want it heavy! " Darien yelled out, Shawn playing his guitar viciously in tune with Darien's singing. " Welcome to my world, feel the weight of it grinding down! Heavy! You want it heavy! Welcome to my world, feel the weight of it grinding down again! " Darien sung out, Shawn's guitar still going, as a bolt of lighting hit the ground outside, power shutting off in the entire Academy.

" The hell!? " Rosalina declared.

Darien nudged Shawn, whispering to him, as he stomped down onto the floor.

" AHHHHH, HELP! " Darien yelled out.

" Darien! " Rosalina declared, rolling out of the bed, falling on the floor. " Are you okay!? " She asked, Darien busting up in laughter.

" I'm fine. " Darien said, laughing.

" You asshole! " Rosalina yelled out, getting up, as suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Darien...was that you? " Shawn asked.

" Nope. " Darien answered.

" Yeah, I'll believe that. " Rosalina said, walking over to the door, reaching down, pulling it open.

Seeing the sight before her, Rosalina screamed out, it scaring the hell out of her, as she ran back, diving over the bed, Darien catching her.

" It's just me and Kayla. " Bryan said.

" No wonder she screamed. " Shawn joked.

The two walked into the room, Darien holding Rosalina still, as Bryan and Kayla sat down on the bed, Shawn walking over to the window, looking out of it.

" It's really coming down out there. " Shawn said.

" Well, I for one, won't be locked in this stupid room until the power goes out. Come on, let's go exploring the island. " Hayley said, everyone looking to her.

" And, what excatly would we be exploring? " Shawn asked.

" The abandoned dorm. " Darien spoke up.

" Yeah, that...wait what? " Hayley asked, Darien and Rosalina already standing in front of the door way, Bryan and Kayla behind them.

" Come on. " Darien said. " 'Less y'all scared. " He added with a wink nobody could see.

" Pfft, I ain't scared of anything. " Shawn said, him and Hayley following the other four.

The six made their way out of the Obelisk Blue dorm, standing under the arch in the doorway.

" It's a straight shot from here! " Darien yelled out, trying to be heard over the rain. " Ladies and gentlemen, keep your hands and arms inside of the ride at all times. Andddddddddddddddddd go! " He declared, all of them running swiftly through the rain.

They ran in a straight line through the pouring rains, as they approached the broken down old dormitory. Pushing through the door, all six of them stumbled into the building for shelter.

" We're so gonna get busted being in here. " Hayley said.

" No, we ain't. " Darien said, rummaging around.

" Why's this dorm abandoned anyway? " Rosalina asked.

" Well, I guess before our time here, this dorm used to be a dorm for the older kids, around Twenty-One and all. But, one day they started to just...disapear. " Shawn said, Darien turning around, holding up a bottle with a golden liquid in it.

" Anyone want some? " Darien asked, shaking the bottle, a splashing sound heard.

" Lemme get some of that. " Shawn said, tossing the bottle to Shawn, he pulling the lid off, taking a drink, tossing it back to Darien.

Darien pulled the lid off, taking a swig of it.

" Anyone else want some? " Darien asked, Bryan, Kayla, Rosalina, and Hayley shaking their heads, as Darien took another drink, handing the bottle to Shawn.

" I'm going to laugh when you two get trashed. " Hayley said.

" Yeah, and we're going to have to wind up carrying your asses back to the dorms. " Rosalina said.

" Pfft, me and Shawn if anyone, can hold our liqour. " Darien said, Shawn handing the bottle back.

" Finish it. " Shawn said, Darien nodding, chugging down the rest of the bottle, before pitching it off to the side, shattering it.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the distance, wood creaking with each step.

" WHO'S THERE!? " Darien and Shawn yelled out, looking around.

The footsteps continued, as the dorm lit up dimmly, revealing an odd looking man. Cheeks sunk in, hair spiked up, dressed in a green shirt with black pants, he had a duel disk on his hand and an extra one in his other hand, throwing it to Bryan.

" We...duel. " The mysterious man said.

Bryan caught the duel disk, looking to him.

" Who are you? " Bryan asked, slipping the duel disk on his arm, slipping his deck in it.

" I'm the black clouds over your head...I'm the monster under your bed. " He said, laughing sickly.

" OH MY GOD, WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU!? " Kayla screamed out, the mysterious guy jumping up, squealing like a little girl.

Everyone simply stood there, looking at him, before they busted up into laughter.

" That isn't funny! " He declared.

" Seriously, what's your name. " Bryan asked.

" Bonz. " Bonz said. " The best Zombie duelist the world has ever seen. " He said, activating his duel disk, Bryan doing the same. Both men drew five cards. " Since this is my home, I'll go first. " Bonz said, drawing another card.

" Fine by me. " Bryan said, looking down at his hand.

" I'll start off by activating the Magic Card, Call of the Mummy! " Bonz declared, Bryan shrugging it off. " And, since I don't have a Monster on my side of the field, I can Special Summon a monster! " He declared, placing a monster down onto the monster zone. A giant shadowy creature appeared in front of him, hints of red throughout its whole body, two glowing red eyes snapping open, the stats 2800/3000 appearing below it. " I'll end my turn. " He said.

Bryan drew the top card of his deck, looking at his hand now. " I'll activate the Magic Card, Terraforming. Now, I can bring one Field Magic to my hand, and I'll choose The Number Twenty-Three. " Bryan said, activating the card, placing it in his field zone, the bloody 23 appearing on the field. " Now, I must discard cards from the top of my deck until I have twenty-three. Six cards from my hand, one from Terraforming, that gave me 33 cards in my deck, I discard ten cards. " He said, pulling the top ten cards from his deck, slipping them into the graveyard. " Hm, all Monsters. " Bryan said, placing a Monster down onto the proper zone, a red armored figure appearing before him, flowing black hair. " Chaos Necromancer in attack mode. " He said, the stats 3000/0 appearing below it. " Attack. " He plainly said, Necromancer throwing his arms up, invisible strands of energy flying out, wrapping around Bonz' creature, shattering it. " I end. " He said.

Bonz drew the top card of his deck.

Bryan Dread: 4000 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand. Twenty-Three count: 22

Bonz: 3800 Lifepoints, Five cards in hand.

" Zombie's Bite! " Bonz declared, slipping a card into the magic or trap slot. " I can activate this card when a Zombie Monster of mine was destroyed in the previous battle phase. Your monster loses attack equal to my destroyed Zombie's attack. And, the decrease can't be changed! " He declared, Necromancer dropping to 200 attack.

" It won't hinder my progress. " Bryan said.

" Then, I'll use the effect of my Call of the Mummy to Special Summon the Master Kyonshee! " He said, placing the monster down, a pale blue skinned figure appearing in front of him, a sword in his hand, yellow pants, and a blue top with a veil over his face. The stats 1750/1000 appearing below him." Then, I'll sacrifice it to summon the Dark Dust Spirit! " Bonz declared, his former martial artist vanishing, as taking its place a red skinned zombie, glowing yellow eyes, grey hair flapping in the wind. It raised its arms in the air, as a sandstorm erupted, surronding Chaos Necromancer, shattering it. " Now, attack him directly! " Bonz declared, the Spirit launching waves of sand as Bryan, knocking him back. " I end. " Bonz said.

Bryan drew the top card of his deck.

Bryan Dread: 1800 Lifepoints, Six cards in hand. Twenty-Three count: 21

Bonz: 3800 Lifepoints, Three cards in hand.

Bryan looked at his hand, then the field, then his deck. He began adding and subtracting in his head, before smirking. " I'll set a card facedown, then activate One Slash Kill! Quick Pull Draw. " Bryan said, slipping the card into its slot, discarding a card from his hand. " I have to discard a card from my hand to activate this, but then I discard cards off of the top of my deck equal to the number of cards on the field. My facedown, field, and Quick Pull. And, your Call of the Mummy, that's four. " He said, pulling four cards off of the top of his deck, putting them in the graveyard. " Now, I draw a card and show it to you. If it is One Slash Kill! Quick Pull Draw, everycard on the field is destroyed and you lose One Thousand for each. " He said, closing his eyes, placing two fingers on the top of his deck.

" N..No way this will work. " Bonz said, a little nervous.

Bryan pulled the top card from his deck, revealing it to be...One Slash Kill! Quick Pull Draw. The field erupted in an explosion, Bonz getting knocked back, his lifepoints dropping to zero. Suddenly, the door to the abandoned dorm opened up, and in walked the headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm, Matsudai Higeki. He walked up, seeing the six in the room, but Bonz gone.

" What're you six doing in here? " Matsudai asked.

" We were just seeking shelter from the storm. " Darien asked.

" No excuses, get the hell out of here. " Matsudai demanded, grabbing onto Rosalina's arm, pulling on her.

" Ow, stop that hurts. " Rosalina said, wincing.

" Y'all can't be in here. And, I won't see my finest Obelisk Blue students sent into the gutter thanks to Osiris Red trash. " Matsudai said, pulling on Rosalina harder, she yelping out in pain.

" DON'T TOUCH HER! " Darien declared, ripping Matsudai's grip off of Rosalina's arm, spinning him around, punching him in the face, knocking him off of his feet.

Matsudai rubbed his jaw, laughing a bit.

" Enjoy your vacation. " Matsudai said.

The next day, Darien Hacaga stood in front of a big table, at the table sat the headmasters of Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue, and the chanceller of the school.

" Mr. Hacaga, do you understand the severity of your situation? " The chanceller asked.

" He was hurting her arm. " Darien explained.

" Then you report it to myself and I'll deal with it. But, hearing your story, I've decided not to expell you, as suggested by the other Headmasters, and simply suspend you for a week. A ferry will be here to pick you up in a few hours. " The chanceller said, Matsudai enraged.

" HE PUNCHED ME IN THE MOUTH! HE NEARLY BROKE MY DAMN JAW! " Matsudai yelled out.

" Shall I make it three days instead of a week? " The chanceller asked, Matsudai looking away. " Go pack your things, Darien. " He said, Darien nodding, leaving the room.

" Are you seriously going to let him off with a slap on the wrist? " Matsudai asked.

" If Miss DiMeco presses charges, you could removed from your position and placed in jail. Would you like that? " The chanceller asked.

" No. " Matsudai answered.

" Don't worry. I have a feeling the ferry won't make it to the port. " The chanceller said, laughing a bit.

Back at the Osiris Red dorm, Darien was in his room, packing his stuff, Rosalina and Shawn helping him.

" I'm sorry I got you all drug into this. " Darien said, placing his clothes into a duffle bag.

" Don't. You protected me. Nobody's ever done that for me. " Rosalina said, walking up to Darien, placing a kiss on his lips.

Hearing the blaring horn of the ferry outside, Darien laughed a little.

" See y'all in a week. " Darien said, a hint of sadness in his voice, Rosalina's eyes welling up with tears.

The three left the room, making their way to the docks. Darien walked onto the ferry, waving to Shawn and Rosalina.

" Keep him out of trouble, amor. " Darien said, smirking.

" I'll see you when you get back. " Rosalina said, as the ferry began to depart. They watched it travel off, as suddenly, something happened, the sky lit up in a ball of fire, as the ferry began to sink into the water, Rosalina's heart dropping into her stomach.

" ...No. " Rosalina said softly, tears dripping from her face.

" ...Darien. " Shawn said, lowering his head slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't own YuGiOh or any other copywrited material I may use in this chapter. Read, review, and enjoy.

_Everything's so blurry._

_And, everyone's so fake._

_And, everybody's empty._

_And, everything is so messed up._

Shawn Hacaga sat in his dorm room, on the edge of the bed, his head lowered and held in between his cupped hands. Tears were dripping from his chin to the floor, soft sobbing was heard emitting from him. The news of Darien's death traveled quickly around the island, and today was the day of his memorial service. Students have been coming by all day to Shawn's room, giving him their remorse and condolences. Truth be told, he was a little tired of it. He figured nobody could know the pain he was going through at this moment. Another knock came at his door, stirring him from his thoughts.

" I don't want to see anyone. " Shawn choked out, as the knocking continued.

Shawn got up, whiping his eyes, drying his face, as he walked up to the door, grasping the door knob, twisting it, and pulling the door open. Standing in front of him were the faces he never expected to see. Standing there was Damaja Onalie, Alexis Rhodes, and Brad Drovin. Shawn stepped to the side, inviting them in. The three walked into the room, Damaja taking notice of Shawn's bloodshot eyes.

" How're you holding up? " Alexis asked, taking a seat, Damaja sitting next to her.

" I'll live. " Shawn plainly said, as he plopped down onto his bed, looking to Damaja. " If you're here for that duel, you're going to have to wait. " He said, Damaja shaking his head.

" I know how it is to lose people close to you. I won't challenge you to that duel until you're ready and tell me so. " Damaja said, Shawn nodding.

" Thanks. " Shawn said.

" If you ever need someone to talk to who can actually relate to what you're going through, let me know. I'll be here. " Damaja said, standing.

" My deepest condolences, Shawn. I'm sorry for your loss. " Brad said.

Damaja walked over to Shawn, looking down at him. Extending his hand, he nodded a bit.

" Best advice I can give you right now is to take my helping hand and stand on your own two feet. Only you can get you through this. " Damaja said, Shawn looking at his hand, grasping it, Damaja helping him up. " Come on, let's go get something to eat. " He said, Shawn nodding slowly, as the four of them walked out of the room.

They made their way through the halls of the Obelisk Blue Dormitory, people seeing Shawn with Damaja, Alexis, and Brad, whispering things to eachother, as Alexis stopped in front of one.

" Yeah he's hanging with us. Do you little kids have a problem with that? " Alexis asked, the Blue students quickly shaking their head, as the four made their way out of the dorm.

Walking across the grounds, they approached the cardshop, pushing the door open, walking into the food court area, getting a table. Sitting down at the table, they all ordered, as the food was brought to them shortly.

Back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Rosalina sat in her room, on her bed, the arms of her friends Hayley and Kayla wrapped around her, as she sobbed, tears flowing freely down her face. They held her comforting, trying to cheer her up. Nothing helping, as Rosalina continued to sob, tears dripping off of her face.

" Is there anything we can do for you? " Kayla asked.

" Anything at all. " Hayley said.

" Bring him back. " Rosalina answered softly, crying even harder.

Kayla and Hayley had no idea what to say about that, as Rosalina slipped out of them, walking out of the room, leaving the dorm. She made her way outside, walking up to the docks slowly. She sat down on the hard wooden surface, gazing out on the ocean.

" Only the captian's body was found. You could still be out there, Darien. " Rosalina said softly. " I refuse to believe you're really gone. " She said, tears dripping from her face, as footsteps were heard behind her.

Rosalina turned, looking up to see the Chanceller of the school.

" The memorial is about to begin. Come on. " He said, Rosalina getting up, lowering her head, following the chanceller.

The entire school sat in chairs in the front lot of the Academy. In the front row sat Shawn Hacaga, Hayley Paramo, Bryan Dread, Kayla Johnson, and Rosalina DiMeco. There was a big stage in front of them, standing there was the Chanceller of the school. He walked up to the podium, clearing his voice as he spoke.

" We're here...to remember the young man named Darien Hacaga. I didn't know Darien for long but...in the time I did know him, he felt like a son to me. I treasured that young man. He was a big part of this academy, and he will be missed. Now, I believe his girlfriend Rosalina DiMeco would like to speak a few words. Please come up, Rosalina. " He said, as he stepped away, Rosalina walking up onto the stage, whiping her eyes.

" ..I..I loved Darien. I never got the chance to tell him that. I remember Darien's first duel here. This Obelisk Blue Student named Dean offered me the chance to be with a "real" duelist. Darien stepped up and challenged him. He had Dean on the ropes, destroying all walls Dean put in front of him. And, when he summoned his Evil-Possessed Wynn, I turned away, and spoke for her. Darien told a story about it, and that combined with my voice acting scared Dean so much, he ran off, scared for his life. " Rosalina said, soft laughter heard in the crowd. " And, about a week ago, it was storming real bad. The power went off, so Darien suggested we go to the Abandoned Dorm, truth be told, I was scared, but...I knew with Darien there I'd be safe. So, we get there, and Bryan over there duels this freak Bonez, Bryan beats him of course. But, after that, the Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Dorm grabbed my arm, leading us out, and...Darien lost it. Pulled him off of me, and punched him in the mouth. If it weren't for that, Darien wouldn't have been suspended, and never would've gotten on that ferry. I still blame myself. " She said, sobbing once again, walking off stage.

Shawn walked up onto the stage, standing behind the podium, clearing his throat.

" Darien...was my brother. We grew up in Tijuana, Mexico...well, I grew up. Darien never seemed to get more mature, older...but not more mature. He always had fun despite the situation. Nothing really got to him. He was a stand up guy. No matter what the situation was, he could make you laugh. Like, when we were kids. Darien broke mom's favorite vase. She was pissed, so...Darien looked up to her with the most innocent smile I've ever seen and said...'At least I'm still alive.' Too bad he's not now. " Shawn said, tears welling up in his eyes. " Lacey Mosely said it the best in her song. Inspired by his footsteps, we will march ahead. Don't be shocked that people die...be surprised you're still alive. And, Darien, when you get up there...say hi to dad for me. And, remember, I know you're up there livin' la vida loca. " He said, walking off of the stage.

The chanceller walked up to the podium once again, speaking into the microphone.

" Before we end today's memorial, students would like to place cards they think Darien would relate to on the coffin behind me. " The chanceller said.

Bryan was the first to walk to to the stage, placing the Monster Card, Unknown Warrior of Fiend ontop of it. Shawn was next, placing the Monster Card, Dice Jar ontop of it. Hayley walked up, placing the Trap Card, Waboku ontop. Rosalina walked up, placing Gamble Angel Bunny ontop of it. Dean walked up, placing Defense Wall ontop. Damaja walked up, placing Silent Swordsman Lv0 ontop. Brad walked up, placing Turn Jump ontop. Alexis laid Cyber TuTu ontop of the pile. After all of the students were finished, there was about a good 160 cards. The chanceller walked up, picking the cards up, placing them in an airtight container. He walked up to the edge of the island, dropping it into the water, producing a splash.

About a month had passed since the memorial, people began to cheer up. Shawn laid in his dorm room, looking up at the ceiling, thinking, as suddenly a knock came at the door. He got up, walking to the door, before reaching down, and pulling it open. He looked Damaja right in the face, before nodding. The two made their way out of the Obelisk Blue dorm, making their way to the docks.

" We duel here. Because, since this is the last place I saw my brother alive, I'm going to win for him right here. " Shawn said, a new found determination in his voice, as he activated his duel disc, Damaja doing the same.

" I'll let you begin. " Damaja said, drawing his five cards, Shawn drawing his six.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints. Five cards in hand.

Shawn Hacaga: 4000 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

Smirking at his hand, Shawn felt confident in his abilities in this duel. " I'll set a Monster and end my turn. " He said, placing the card down on it's slot, motioning to Damaja.

" And, here I thought this was gonna be a challenge. Now, let me show you what's wrong with your deck. " Damaja said, drawing. " I'll activate the Book of Taiyou. " He said, placing it into the slot, a golden book with weird symbols on the cover. The book opened up, as the pages flapped, Shawn's facedown Monster flipping up, revealing Wynn The Wind Charmer in attack mode.

" What!? " Shawn declared, shocked.

" My Book of Taiyou flips a facedown Monster on the field into faceup attack mode. Now, I'll summon the Blindly Loyal Goblin in attack mode! " He commanded, a brown skinned goblin appearing in front of him, his eyes closed, dressed in purple pants and a silver chest plate. He held a shethed sword in his hand, the stats 1800/1500 appearing below him. " Goblin, attack Wynn! " Damaja demanded, the Goblin revealing the blade of his sword, slashing through Wynn easily, reducing Shawn's lifepoints by 1300.

" Ugh, Magics that flip Monsters, a Monster that can't be taken control of...You've made a deck that counters mine. " Shawn said, his hand shaking a bit.

Damaja smirked, proud of himself, nodding. " I did. " Damaja said, Shawn grumbling. Damaja placed two cards down in his Magic or Trap slot, motioning that he was finished.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints. Two cards in hand.

Shawn Hacaga: 2700 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.

Drawing his next card, Shawn smirked, nodding a bit. " I'll set two cards. And, then, I'll set a Monster. End. " Shawn said.

" Draw. " Damaja said, Shawn flipping one of his cards.

" Act of Negation! It equips to one of your Monsters and it negates it's effect. " Shawn said.

" I thought you'd do that. That's why I brought this! Royal Command! " Damaja declared, the card flipping up.

" Not like I'm going to use a magic card, but okay. " Shawn said, Damaja laughing.

" I'll summon the Blade Knight in attack mode! " Damaja declared, the blue armored knight appearing before him, a sword in hand. And, I'll set a card. " Damaja said, Blade Knight's stats raising from 1600/1000 to 2000/1000. " Blindly Loyal Goblin, attack! " He commanded, the Goblin storming foward.

" Activate Charmer Protection! " Shawn declared. " If you attack my facedown Monster, I flip it, and if it shares an Element with your attacking Monster, my monster doesn't die, but I still take damage as if your Monster dealt Piercing Damage. " Shawn said, his Aussa The Earth Charmer flipping up into Defense, Shawn's liftpoints dropping by 300. " Now, I can take control of your Goblin! " Shawn declared, as Aussa screamed out in pain, the color draining from her.

" Royal Command negates all Flip Effects...always. " Damaja said, declaring his attack with Blade Knight, his Knight easily destroying Aussa. " I'll end. " He said, Shawn moving a shaking hand towards his deck, pulling the top card off, his eyes widening at it.

Damaja Onalie: 4000 Lifepoints. One card in hand.

Shawn Hacaga: 2400 Lifepoints. Four cards in hand.

" I'll set a card and a Monster, end my turn. " Shawn said softly, the cards appearing before him.

Damaja drew his card, smirking. " This duel is over, setting this card of course. Blindly Loyal Goblin, attack Shawn's Monster! " He commanded, Goblin slicing through Shawn's Hiita the Fire Charmer. " Blade Knight, attack Shawn! " He demanded, Shawn falling down after the attack, his lifepoints dropping by 2000.

" Activate Quick-Play Magic, Charmer's Revenge. I reveal my hand, and however many cards in it that contain the word Eria, Wynn, Hiita, or Aussa, you take one-thousand for each. " Shawn said, revealing three. Damaja grunted as his lifepoints dropped by 3000.

" I end. " Damaja said, Shawn drawing.

Damaja Onalie: 1000 Lifepoints. One card in hand.

Shawn Hacaga: 400 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.

Looking down at the card he drew, Shawn felt confident. " I'll summon my brother's favorite Charmer, FAMILIAR-POSSESSED WYNN! " Shawn declared, the female appearing in front of him, dressed in green clothing, green hair blowing in the wind, a large Green Dragon curled up at her feet, as she pointed to Damaja.

" Now, I get to make you feel even more worse. " Damaja said, smirking.

" I'll set a card and end my turn. " Shawn said, motioning to Damaja.

Damaja drew, laughing a bit. " I'll set a Monster. " Damaja said. " Blade Knight, attack Wynn! " He damanded, Blade Knight storming over towards Wynn, slashing at her, as an invisible barrier protected her.

" Waboku. " Shawn said, Damaja activating one of his facedown cards.

" Trap Jammer. " Damaja said, Waboku shattering, Wynn being destroyed, Shawn's lifepoints dropping by 150. " Blindly Loyal Goblin, FINISH HIM! " He declared.

" Activate facedown...Battlefield Regeneration. " Shawn said. " My lifepoints are reduced by one-thousand, but I can Special Summon the Monster that was previously destroyed in battle. For you Darien. " Shawn said, whispering the last part, as his lifepoints dropped to zero, Wynn appearing in front of Shawn, mouthing the words "Thank you." Shawn dropped to his knees, the duel discs deactivating. Damaja began to walk away, saying something.

" Failure. " Damaja said loud enough for Shawn to hear.

Feeling anger growing inside of him, Shawn got up to his feet, making his way to his dorm room. Ripping up a pad of paper, and a pen, Shawn began to write a goodbye letter to Hayley. Grabbing a duffle bag, Shawn began stuffing clothes in it, zipping it up. Making his way to her room, he slipped the letter under the door, making his way to the back of the island. Seeing the boat kept there for emergencies, climbing down onto it, he started it up, driving away into the darkness.

Back in the dorm, Hayley got out of the bathroom, looking down at the floor, seeing the letter. She leaned down, picking it up, sitting down on the bed, reading it to herself.

" Hayley, I just can't be here right now. I'm leaving for a while, don't forget me. " Hayley read aloud, dropping the letter, tears welling up in her eyes. " Why Shawn, why? " She asked herself, laying down on the bed, where she slowly cried herself to sleep.

Across the island at the front of it, the waves splashed against the shore, drifting a male body onto it. His clothes were tattered and torn, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, dirt on his face, this was...Darien Hacaga. A loud groan was heard from his mouth, before he pushed himself up to a stand. Looking down beside him, he saw a box next to him. Picking it up, he pocketed it, looking over towars the Obelisk Blue Dorm. " Maybe it could be of use later on? " Darien asked himself. Remembering which window belonged to her, Darien walked up to the dorm, climbing up the front of it, standing in front of the window. Fidgiting with the lock, Darien pushed the window open, climbing into the room. Hearing the sounds, Rosalina sat up in her bed, seeing a figure in the darkness. Feeling scared beyond belief, she reached over, flipping on the light switch, illuminating the room, seeing the dirty, torn clothes, blood dripping from his face, Darien Hacaga.

" ...You're dead. " Rosalina said softly.

" Hungry is more like it. " Darien said, laughing a bit as Rosalina reached foward, pressing her hand against his arm, feeling his skin against hers, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, falling backwards, fainting instantly.

A/N: Surprise. I was going to wait a while more to do this, but the ideas kept pestering me, so I decided to go ahead and speed it up a bit. It will be compensated for in the next couple chapters. And, Brad, the Sailor Moon story is up, check it out sometime.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The boat explosion will be explained in this chapter. And, as always, still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anyother Copywrited material in this Chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

_I'm a nightmare...a disaster._

_That's what they always said._

_I'm a lost cause..not a hero._

_But, I'll make it on my own._

_I gotta prove them wrong._

_Me against the world...It's me against the world._

The sun slowly crept up the horizion, illuminating the darkness of Duelist Academy. People in the academy began waking up, leaving their dorm rooms, heading to class. Inside of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Rosalina DiMeco slept soundly in her bed. Rolling over onto her side gently, she remembered of the events that happened last night. Opening her eyes slowly, he saw that she was alone in the room, tears began to well up in her almond shaped eyes, as she sat up slowly, looking around the room.

" I could'nt have dreamt that...could I? " Rosalina asked herself, as the sound of her dorm room door opening up.

Turning her head quickly, she saw Darien standing there, torn jeans and in a white tank top. Cuts on his face, a split lip, Darien smiled to the best of his ability, as she rolled off of the bed, rushing him, embracing him tightly, Darien grunting a bit in pain.

" I missed you too, ease up on my ribs please. " Darien said softly, Rosalina breaking the hug, taking a step back, looking at him up and down.

" You...you're alive!? " Rosalina asked, as Darien kicked the door shut, walking over to the bed, sitting down on it.

" No thanks to Chanceller. " Darien said, Rosalina sitting down beside him, as she laid to the side, resting her head in Darien's lap.

" What happened? I saw your ferry explode. " Rosalina asked, closing her eyes.

" Well, after I got on the ferry, I went into my cabin to catch a little sleep on the trip. I wake up about ten minutes later, smelling gas. " Darien said, Rosalina shivering a bit.

" Was something leaking? " Rosalina asked.

" Well, I leave my room and walk out of the cabin, trying to see where the hell the smell is coming from. I see the captian of the ship holding a gun, pointing it at an open propane tank. " Darien said, Rosalina looking up to him, worried. " He pointed the gun to the tank, I freaked out, backed up to the edge of the boat, and I heard him say "Chanceller's orders" and pull the trigger. The explosion knocked me off of the boat. " Darien said, lowering his head a bit.

" How did you survive? " Rosalina asked.

" Well, I drifted up onto this island, survived on fruit and whatnot. Decided it'd be cool to build a raft and come back to save the day. Well, got about half way there, damn thing broke. " Darien said, Rosalina laughing. " Hey, that's not funny. " He said.

" I..hahaha..I'm sorry. " Rosalina said, laughing.

" The raft broke, and...I woke up here...this box of cards next to me. " Darien said, pulling it out of his pocket, handing it to Rosalina.

" At your memorial...a lot of people put a card onto your casket, the Chanceller put them in a water tight box and tossed it into the water. I should've knew by him doing that something wasn't right. " Rosalina said. " Damn him. " She said, relaxing.

" Don't worry about it. I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Where's Shawn, I'm going to surprise the fuck outta him. " Darien said.

" He..lost to Damaja...and left. " Rosalina said, Darien shaking his head.

" Shawn was always famous for running from his problems. " Darien said, as a knock was heard at the door.

Darien slipped from under Rosalina, holding a finger up to his lips, hiding behind the bed. Rosalina got up, whiping her eyes, as she walked up to the door, pulling it open. She backed up as Bryan Dread and Kayla Johnson walked into the room.

" Is there anything we can do for you, hon? " Kayla asked, Rosalina shaking her head.

" I'm okay. " Rosalina said, nodding a bit.

" You aren't...denying your feelings so you don't have to cope with the loss of Darien, are you? " Bryan asked.

" No, but actually, there is something I need you to do for me, Bryan. " Rosalina said, Bryan tilting his head. " I need help moving the bed, can you get on the side near the window and push. " Rosalina asked, Bryan nodded, as he walked towards the side of the bed where Darien was hiding.

As he got there, Darien jumped up, yelling out, Bryan jumping nearly a foot in the air, yelling out in surprise, Rosalina bursting up into laughter, Kayla laughing aloud as well.

" Ahahahahah! " Darien said, Bryan holding his chest, breathing heavily.

" You asshole, what the hell!? " Bryan yelled out, mad.

" Chill, I'm fucking with you. " Darien said, as Bryan realized who was in front of him.

" ...Aren't you dead? " Bryan asked, Darien punching him in the arm. " Ow, fuck, guess not. " He said, rubbing his arm.

" The hell happened? " Kayla asked.

" Well, the captian was ordered by the chanceller to kill me, he failed, here I am. " Darien said.

" Would the following students please report to the chanceller's office. Bryan Dread, Hayley Paramo, Kayla Johnson, and Rosalina DiMeco. " The intercom said, Darien looking to Bryan, Rosalina, Kayla, and Rosalina.

" What'll we do? " Kayla asked.

" Bryan, you packed some of your hoodies, didn't you? " Darien asked, Bryan nodding. " Let me get one, I have to hear this. " He said, as Bryan walked off towards his dorm room.

" What're you going to do? " Rosalina asked, looking to Darien, as Bryan walked back in with the hoodie, tossing it to Darien.

Catching it, Darien slipped it over his torso, pulling the hood up to cover his head. He nodded a bit as he walked to the door.

" Well, I'm going with you all. And, if things get too heated, I'll bust in and save the day ala Tuxedo Mask. " Darien said, Rosalina shaking her head.

" Don't forget your tophat and cane. " Bryan said.

" Don't forget your...fuck I got nothing. " Darien said, lowering his head.

" Let's just go. " Kayla said, as the four walked out of the room, making their way through the halls of the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Making their way outside, they saw Hayley, she acted as they weren't there, continuing to walk. They followed her, making their way to the chanceller's office. They were cleared to go in, Darien walking in with them.

" I only called for four of you, who's the one in the hood? " The chanceller asked.

" A new kid, we were showing him around the school. Hope he being here won't affect our meeting. " Rosalina said sweetly, the chanceller shaking his head.

" Not at all, maybe he could help. I've had many reports of sightings of Darien Hacaga on the island. I'm not sure if they're just acting a fool, or this is the real deal. If any of you've seen him, tell me. " He said.

" We havn't seen him. " Bryan said, looking the chanceller right in the eyes.

" Have you? " The chanceller asked, Darien shaking his head. " Well, honestly, I don't believe you. So, you all will be escorted off of the island until this is situated. " He said, as Darien walked up.

" You can't do that! " Kayla declared.

" Yeah, we havn't done anything! " Hayley yelled.

" AND, YOU THINK I CARE!? " The chanceller boomed.

" Watch your tone of voice. " Darien said, the chanceller's face turning pale.

" No...it can't be. " He said, as Darien reached up, pulling the hood down, revealing his face.

" You were going to try to knock them off just like you failed to do to me, am I right? " Darien asked, pushing past everyone, walking up to the side of the desk, lifting it up, flipping it over onto its top, scattering everything to the floor.

He reached over, shoving the window open, grabbing the chanceller by the collar of his blazer, dragging him to the window, pushing his head out of it.

" Whoa, Darien chill. " Rosalina said, getting worried.

" YOU TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME! " Darien yelled out into his face.

" Tw...Two wrongs don't make a right. " He said.

" NO, BUT ME THROWING YOU OUT OF THIS FUCKING WINDOW MAKES ME RIGHT! " Darien continued to yell, Rosalina rushing up behind him, grabbing his shoulder, as Darien eased up on him, stepping back a bit. " You move an inch, and not only will I kick your teeth down your throat, I'll kick you out of that window, and it sure looks like a long fall to me. " He said, keeping an eye on him.

" Just be rational...and listen to my proposition. " He said, Darien looking at him.

" I'm listening. " Darien said.

" A..tournament. If you win...I'll step down as chanceller. " He said.

" When I win. " Darien corrected him.

" But , if by chance you lose, you will be my tool. " He said, smirking.

" I accept your terms. But, I wouldn't get too comfortable in your chair if I was you. " Darien said, turning his back to the chanceller.

Enraged, the chanceller stormed towards the back of Darien, Rosalina yelling out, as Darien threw his elbow up and back, driving it into the face of him, knocking him down onto his ass.

" Me and you...are more close than you'd think Darien. " The chanceller said, Darien stopping in his tracks, turning around.

" The only time the word close can be used in the same sentence as myself and you is as follows: I am this close to kicking your ass. " Darien said, the chanceller laughing.

" The adoption agency said you have a great sense of humor. " He said, pointing to a stray piece of paper on the floor.

Darien walked up to it, picking it up, looking down at it, his heart sinking into his chest.

" I offered your mother a great deal of money to acquire you...and I've accomplished my goals...son. " He said, Darien throwing the paper down, storming out of the room.

Rosalina, Bryan, Kayla, and Hayley followed him, as the chanceller laughed.

They made it outside, as they had lost sight of Darien. Rosalian sighed and looked down.

" Where'd he go? " Bryan asked.

" I...I don't know. " Rosalina said softly.

The four continued their search, while over at the Obelisk Blue, Damaja, Brad, and Alexis were in store for a hell of a surprise. They sat there, relaxing, watching a movie. A knock was heard at the door, Damaja looking to Alexis and Brad with a confused look plastered on his face. He got up, walking over, opening the door. Smirking, he nodded a bit.

" Come on in. " Damaja said, as Darien walked into his room. " Have a seat, take a load off. " He said, as Darien sat down in a chair.

" ...May I ask a question, Darien? " Alexis asked, Darien nodding. " Aren't you dead? " She asked.

" Chanceller tried to get me killed, but failed. " Darien said plainly. " I..I've lost my family...my brother...my name...all in one day. " He said, lowering his head.

" Everything will find a way to work itself out. 'Till then, just hang here with us. " Damaja said, Brad and Alexis nodding.

" Thanks. " Darien said softly, as Damaja sat back down next to Alexis.

" You need a shower. " Damaja said, as he rolled to the side, reaching into a suitcase, pulling out a pair of black pants with straps and chains hanging from them, and a gray tank top.

He tossed them to Darien, as he caught them, nodding.

" Again, thank you. " Darien said, Damaja pointing towards the bathroom, as Darien got up, making his way into it.

As the door closed, Damaja reached over, grabbing his cellphone. Dialing a number, he heard the voice on the other end.

" He's here. " Damaja said, hanging up.

Finishing up his shower, Darien dressed in the clothes given to him, nodding at their fit. Making his way out of the bathroom, he saw a brown haired girl sitting next to Brad. Nodding, he made his way back to the chair, sitting in it.

" Glad to see my clothes fit you. " Damaja said.

" Yeah, they look great too, thanks. " Darien said.

" If you thank me one more time, my head is going to explode. " Damaja said, Darien laughing a bit. " There it is. " He said. " By the way, someone's here to see you. " He said, as Darien looked a bit confused.

From the other room, Rosalina walked out of it, Darien looking down.

" Damaja called me, told me you were here. Why'd you run off like that? " Rosalina asked.

" Because... " Darien said. " I miss my family...my real family. Shawn, mom, Hector. " He said, slipping down in his chair.

" What about me? " Rosalina asked, her voice cracking.

" Someone once told me...you can't be with someone until you can be with yourself...and I...can't be with myself. " Darien said, Rosalina walking out of the room.

A couple minutes passed, as Darien looked over to Brad.

" So, who's that? " Darien asked Brad.

" Oh, this is Mindy. " Brad said, nodding slightly.

" Nice to meet you. " Mindy said, Darien nodding.

" Not to break the obvious distraction, but do you need to talk, Darien? " Damaja asked, as Darien nodded a bit. " Alexis, Brad, Mindy, hold down the fort, me and Darien will be back later. " He said, as he got up, walking to the door, Darien following him.

They walked across the campus of Duelist Academy, making their way to the food court. They walked into the building, sitting at a table.

" So, what was that about? " Damaja asked. " I heard that same line you gave her on a television show. And, the look in your eyes when you told her, it was all bullshit. " He said.

" I'm the runt of my family. The screw up. When something bad happened, it was usually my fault. Either that, or I got the blame. I was the black sheep of the family. " Darien said. " Rosalina deserves more than that. I started to realize that when I heard what Dean was saying. " He said, looking down.

" I've seen what you can do. You can turn around a seemingly impossible situation into a winning situation. And, don't give me that shit about luck, because luck can only take you so far, and luck hasn't been the reason to your success. You have a gift, you can..read people. Judge what they're thinking by their facial expressions, I've seen you do it. And, for you to just throw your gift away...is stupid. " Damaja said, Darien listening to his words closely.

" What do you think I should do? " Darien asked.

" Go find her, fight for her, show her how you really feel. " Damaja answered.

" ...I..don't know how. " Darien said, looking down.

" Hm. " Damaja said, thinking. " Get her a dozen roses. Replace one of the real ones with a fake one. Give it to her, and say my love for you will last until each and everyone of these die. " He said, smirking at his smooth he was.

" And, where the hell am I going to get that on this island? " Darien asked, Damaja laughing, patting him on the shoulder.

" I got your back on this. " Damaja said, laughing still. " Anything else you need while I'm at it? " He asked.

" Well, I could sure as hell go for a smoke. " Darien said, Damaja nodding.

" Done. " Damaja said. " Menthols, right? " He asked, having smelled it on him the day he arrived.

" Yeah, how do you know? " Darien asked.

" I smelled it on you the day you got here. " Damaja answered, Darien laughing a bit. " Now, for lunch, what'll you have? " He asked.

" Doesn't matter. " Darien answered, Damaja motioning the waitress over.

" We'll have two double bacon cheeseburger platters and two vanilla shakes. " Damaja said, the female nodding.

A couple minutes passed, as the waitress walked out from the back, a serving tray in her hands. She brought the food to Darien and Damaja as they ate, Damaja paying the lady.

" So, we need to get our plan of attack ready. " Damaja said, Darien looking a bit confused. " Against the chanceller. " He said, Darien nodding slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. My computer fried and I had to get a new one. I lost EVERYTHING (. Well, here's this chapter. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Oh, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or have any connections with it. And, there's a website for this story now so check it out sometime, theirstory.

The day began as days usually begin at Duelist Academy. Students were just waking up, showering and changing for the first period class. Hundreds of students began to file out of the dormitories, heading to the main building for class. But, one was not. Rosalina DiMeco stood outside of the Chancellor's office, awaiting the man to enter his office so she could begin her discussion. She waited for about ten minutes, as the scruffy looking male approached the room, unlocking the door, and pushing the door open. He walked in, motioning her to come in as well. Making his way to the desk, he sat down in the chair behind it, looking at Rosalina.

" Miss DiMeco, what may I help you with this morning? " He asked in a proper manner.

" Well, I'd like to be transfered to North Academy. " Rosalina asked softly, looking down.

He placed his right hand up, gripping his chin, rubbing it in thought. He nodded, as he pulled his desk drawer open, pulling out a sheet of paper, placing it onto the desktop, sliding it to Rosalina.

" If I may ask, what are your reasons for wanting to leave? " He asked, Rosalina looking off to the side.

" I feel like I'm just getting in the way of everyone, like I don't belong here. " Rosalina responded.

" Well, I'll grant your transfer and wish you the best of luck in your future. " He said, as Rosalina filled the paper out. " Go pack your things, and a ferry from North Academy will be here soon. " He said, Rosalina nodding, walking away.

Rosalina made her way to her dorm, pushing into it. Walking over to the side, she picked up her suitcase, placing it down onto her bed, pulling it open. Making her way over to her closet, she began to pull clothes out of it, placing them in the suitcase, as a knock was heard at the door. She stopped packing as she walked over, pulling the door open. Her heart sank into her stomach, as she saw Darien standing behind the door.

" I'm sorry. " Darien said, looking down.

" It's too late, I'm leaving this Academy. " Rosalina said, walking over to her suitcase, continuing to pack, not looking back to Darien.

Shaking his head, Darien made his way out of the room, sorrow wrenching his heart. Walking down the hall of the Obelisk Blue dormitory, Darien was stopped by an older Obelisk Blue, as the guy laughed.

" What's a little Osiris Red like you doing here? This is where the men play, not little boys. " He said, laughing.

" You have three seconds to leave my presence before I break your nose. " Darien said, plainly.

" You wish, you're not man enough to back up your words. " He said.

" One.. " Darien said.

" I can count too, you know. " He said, laughing.

" Two. " Darien said.

" Buckle my shoe. " He said, bursting out into laughter.

" Three. " Darien said, as he threw his knee up into the sternum of the taller man, doubling him over. Grabbing him by the head, Darien pulled it down quickly, throwing his knee up into the bridge of his nose, a sickening crack heard, the Obelisk Blue falling back, his nose crooked, blood flowing freely from it.

Shaking his head, Darien continued walking, as more Obelisk Blues rushed to the fallen man's side, checking on him. Pushing on the front doors, Darien made his exit from the Blue dormitory. Off to the side, Damaja saw Darien, as he rushed up to him. Pushing Damaja to the side, Darien paid no mind to him, as he continued to walk, seemingly aiming for the forest. Walking through a bush, Darien made his way deeper and deeper into the forest, running as fast as he could. Tiring out, Darien dropped to a knee, breathing heavily. Leaning back, Darien propped himself up against the trunk of a tree. Lowering his head, Darien held his face in his hands, keeping his face hidden. The sounds of twigs cracking, leaves rustling were heard, Darien paying no mind to it. Walking through a bushy area, a female in an Obelisk Blue uniform. Long black hair, she looked to Darien, scoffing.

" This is my forest. " She said, Darien saying nothing. " Are you ignorant? THIS..IS..MY..FOREST! YOU'RE TRESPASSING! " She yelled out, Darien still saying nothing.

She walked up to Darien, lifting his head up. Drawing back, she swung her hand through the air, smacking her palm against the face of Darien. Tilting his head, Darien looked up to her, an emotionless look on his face. The empty look soon turned into a sick grin, as he pushed himself up to a stand, walking towards her, she backing up. A look of worry on her face, Darien simply kept walking forward, as the female backed into a tree, nowhere else to go. Walking up, getting as close as possible to her, Darien looked into her eyes, tilting his head a bit. A soft laughter escaping his mouth, Darien finally spoke.

" What is your name? " Darien asked, the female swallowing the lump in her throat.

" G-Gopa. " Gopa choked out, Darien smirking.

" So, I'm trespassing am I? " Darien asked, Gopa slowly nodding. " And, what do you suggest be done about this? " He asked.

" A du-duel. " Gopa said, nodding.

Backing off of her, Darien activated his duel disc, the holographic projectors launching outwards, Ally doing the same thing. Both drew their opening five cards.

" Go. " Darien simply said.

Gopa drew her sixth card, the duel beginning.

Darien Hacaga: Five Cards In Hand. Life Points: 4000.

Gopa: Six Cards In Hand. Life Points: 4000.

" Hmmph, I'll start off by playing my Normal Magic, Screams of the Undead! " Gopa declared.

Fishing through her deck, she removed two monsters, slipping them into her Graveyard. Smirking, she saw a shadowy aura surround Darien, two female spirits floating behind him. Slipping a second Screams of the Undead into her Magic or Trap slot, she pulled only one monster out this time, discarding it into her Graveyard, a third female spirit joining the other two, floating behind Darien, evil intents on their minds.

" I'll set two cards and a Monster, ending my turn. " Gopa said, motioning to Darien.

Darien Hacaga: Six Cards In Hand. Life Points: 4000.

Gopa: One Card(s) In Hand. Life Points: 4000.

Looking down to his hand, Darien smirked, nodding confidently.

" I'll set a Monster and two cards as well. " Darien said, placing the cards in their respective spaces. " I'm finished with this turn.

Darien Hacaga: One Card(s) In Hand. Life Points: 4000.

Gopa: Two Card(s) In Hand. Life Points: 4000.

Looking down at her hand, Gopa laughed aloud.

" I'll play Greed Compensation. You lose One Hundred Life Points for every card in our hands, on our field, and in our Graveyards. So, I have one in hand, you have one in hand, we both have three on the field, and I have five in my Graveyard. You lose Thirteen Hundred. I'll then…activate my facedown card, SHADOW'S BLESSING! " Gopa declared, as three shadowy orbs appeared on Darien's field. " Those can't be destroyed by battle, and you can't tribute them. I end. " She said, Darien drawing, as the three shadowy figures behind him embraced him, draining his life.

Darien Hacaga: Two Card(s) In Hand. Life Points: 900.

Gopa: One Card(s) In Hand. Life Points: 4000.

Looking down at his Life Point counter, Darien was a little more than shocked.

" ….? " Darien tilted his head, looking to her.

" The three Monsters I discarded to my Graveyard are Lady Gopa. My namesake. During each of your Standby Phases, you lose One Hundred Life Points for each card on your side of the field, including tokens. " Gopa said, laughing.

" So, if I don't play anything, I lose….if I do play something, I lose. " Darien said, laughing a bit himself.

" Actually, no. " Gopa said.

" Hm? " Darien asked.

" Reveal my final Facedown, Just Desserts! " Gopa declared, a rather obese creature appearing, counting all four creatures on Darien's field, inflicting Fifteen Hundred damage to him.

Darien dropped to a knee, the holograms fading away. Gopa laughing.

" You never should've walked into my world, Darien. Now, the Darkness will consume you. " She said, a smirk on her face.

" I welcome it. " Darien said aloud, looking directly to her.

" …You do? " Gopa asked, Darien nodding.

" It would seem we both could teach each other a little about the Darkness. " Darien said, pushing up to a stand.

Walking over to Gopa, Darien extended his right arm, presenting it to Gopa.

" Do you accept? " Darien asked, Gopa thinking a bit before nodding, taking Darien's hand. " Then, allow me to show you my Darkness. " He said, as Darien and Gopa walked off.

Meanwhile across the island…

" SILENT SWORDSMAN LEVEL SEVEN, FINISH HIM, SILENT DEATH! " Hayley declared, as her Silent Swordsman Level Seven rushed across the field, slashing his enormous blade down across the front of her opponent, dropping him to the ground in a heap, his life points dropping to Zero.

Walking away, Hayley looked down, sorrow in her face.

" Shawn, that was for you. I don't know if you can hear me wherever you are, but I'm getting stronger by the day. My skills are increasing, my talent is progressing at an astounding rate. Anything to make you proud…and to come back to me. " Hayley whispered to herself, walking off.

On another part of the island….

Brad Drovin and Damaja Onalia nodded to each other, both men extending their arms outwards.

" MAXIMUM SIX! " Brad declared.

" BLINDLY LOYAL GOBLIN! " Damaja shouted.

" ATTACK! " They both yelled in unison, the two high powered creatures rushing forward, attacking their opponents, dropping them to the ground with ease, their life points dropping to Zero.

Brad and Damaja lowered their duel discs, looking to each other. Slapping their hands together, Damaja nodded, laughing.

" Me or you are bound to win this Tournament! " Damaja said.

" Yeah, especially without Shawn here. " Brad said, cracking a joke at Damaja.

" Hey, I beat him fair and square. Just because I beat him with a deck made to counter his, doesn't mean anything. " Damaja said, both of them laughing.

On another section of the island…

" Chaos Necromancer, finish them BOTH! " Bryan demanded, as his creature lunged forward, the stats 15600/15600 shown under it, as it launched the attack, demolishing both of Bryan's opponents easily.

Scoffing, Bryan turned his back to his fallen opponents, walking away, thinking to himself.

" I've got to win this. Everything I do, I give my heart and soul, dueling included. If I fail here, that means my heart isn't strong enough. I can't let that be true, I HAVE to win. " Bryan thought to himself.

On yet another section of the island….

Kayla Johnson stood across from a single Obelisk Blue Female. The female had three Monsters on her side of the field, Berserk Gorilla, Zaborg The Thunder Monarch, and Hyper Hammerhead. The female smirked, as Kayla drew her card.

" Guess it's over. " The female said. " Too bad you couldn't have put up a better fight. " She said, laughing.

" When words are cheap… Time has come and gone for words. A thousand threats I've heard before. " Kayla said, setting her only card in the Magic or Trap slot.

The female drew, pointing to Kayla.

" ATTA…. " The female was cut off.

" NO MORE WORDS! " Kayla declared, her facedown card flipping up, the female's life points dropping to zero, knocking her down onto her ass.

Kayla turned, walking off, thinking to herself.

" I will win this tournament. I will be on top of the entire Obelisk Blue dorm. I must do this…I must know that I can accomplish this on my own without Bryan's help. No more words, Kayla. " Kayla thought to herself, walking off.

Near the middle of the island, the Chancellor of Duel Academy stood in his office, his arms resting behind his back. He simply stood there, looking out the window, not moving an inch. At about that time, a suited man walked into the office, clearing his voice as the Chancellor turned, looking to him.

" Is it done? " The Chancellor asked.

" Well, there's been a slight problem. " He said.

" Darien won? " The Chancellor asked.

" Oh no, of course not. She trounced his ass. " He said.

" Then, what's the problem? " The Chancellor asked.

" They've….joined forces. Claim to want to teach each other their forms of the Darkness. " He said.

" ….With DiMeco gone, Darien's lost it. How much of an offense did he get against her? " The Chancellor asked.

" None. " He said, the Chancellor rubbing his bearded chin.

" His spirit is broken, without Ms. DiMeco and Shawn, Darien feels alone. By accepting Gopa's training, Darien will be led down a road that will be hard to recover from. And, here I thought Darien would be the big hero in this Tournament, guess either Damaja, Brad, or Bryan will have to be. " The Chancellor said.

" We have bigger problems sir. " He said.

" ..Really? " The Chancellor.

" He's almost found himself. Our informants have informed me that his journey is nearly complete…and he too has taken the same path Darien is. " He said.

" So, basically, we have two hurricanes ready to collide on our little island. Leave my sight, now. " The Chancellor said, as the suited man walked away.

The Chancellor placed his arms behind his back once more, turning, looking back through his window.

" Two storms of darkness…ready to collide…this surely should be a show to watch. But, while I wait, why can't I have a little fun myself. Think I'll see who will be the dead weight in the Tournament tomorrow…with a little preview duel. " The Chancellor said, as he walked over to the microphone on his desk, turning it on with the flip of a switch.

Clearing his voice, he spoke into it clearly.

" Tomorrow, we will have a preview duel featuring most of the Tournament Duelists. In a Seven Way Duel, you all will bare witness to…Darien Hacaga versus Bryan Dread versus Damaja Onalie versus Brad Drovin versus Hayley Paramo versus Kayla Johnson versus Gopa Ryder. Those Seven are advised to prepare your decks and yourselves both mentally…and physically. This could very well be the most intense duel you've ever been in. And, for clarification, it will be Elimination. " The Chancellor said, flipping the intercom off, laughing. " This should be a show to remember. " He said.

Hearing the announcement, at different spots on the island, Damaja Onalie looked to Brad Drovin, nodding, Bryan Dread wrapping his arms around Kayla Johnson in an embrace, nodding, Hayley Paramo smirking greatly, Darien Hacaga and Gopa Ryder looking to each other with an equally devious grin. Each of their Seven PDAs went off, alerting them to go to the abandoned dorm front. All seven made their separate ways to the front of the dorm. About five minutes later, all seven duelists stood in front of the dorm looking to each other.

" Not to break this glorious silence but, anybody know why we're here? " Bryan asked.

" Not a clue, I assume we all got the same PDA message telling us to come here. " Brad said, looking to Damaja.

" Can't be a simple coincidence that it's just us seven. " Damaja said, shooting a look over to Darien, as his arm was around the shoulder of Gopa.

Kayla looked to Hayley then to Bryan.

" You two know what that's all about? " Kayla asked.

" I had heard Rosalina left the Island for North Academy, but I never expected Darien to move on so soon. " Hayley said, Darien clearing his throat.

" You two cackle more than old witches. You talk more than gossiping elderly ladies. " Darien said, as Bryan stepped forward, looking to Darien.

" Watch it, Darien. " Bryan said, Darien getting into the face of Bryan.

" And, if I don't? " Darien asked, Damaja and Brad stepping in between the two. " Hey, I'm just trying to have a conversation with little Bryan. " He said, laughing.

" I'll show you little, you son of a bitch. " Bryan said, anger dripping from his voice.

" Whenever you're ready to step up, Bry. Your numbers won't protect you from me breaking your fucking nose. " Darien spat.

" Just because Rosalina left doesn't give you the right to be a dick. " Bryan said, looking to Darien.

" Keep your god damn mouth shut. YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING! " Darien yelled out, shoving Damaja to the side, pushing past Brad, getting into the face of Bryan.

" THEN, TELL ME SO I CAN TRY AND HELP, LIKE A FRIEND IS SUPPOSED TO DO! I'M NOT SHAWN, I'M NOT ROSALINA, I'M NOT GOING TO ABANDON YOU. " Bryan yelled out, looking into Darien's eyes.

Darien shoved Bryan forward, shaking his head, anger overflowing his emotions.

" I SAID SHUT UP! " Darien yelled out.

" NO! " Bryan yelled, as Darien ran forward, tackling him to the ground, both men rolling around on the ground, trading punches.

Damaja pulled Darien off of Bryan, as Darien spun, punching Damaja right in the mouth, dropping him down to the ground. Darien looked to Brad, then to Hayley, then to Kayla, then to the fallen Bryan.

" Anybody else want to question my life? " Darien asked, silence ensuing, Darien scoffing. " That's what I thought. Let's go Gopa. " Darien said, as he went to leave, a group of suited men walking out of the shadows, blocking his path.

" Uh? " Gopa asked.

" One..two..three..four..five..six. Six on one, seems like a fair enough fight to me. " Darien said, as a voice boomed.

" THAT'S ENOUGH! " The familiar voice yelled out, as the group of men parted, the Chancellor of Duelist Academy walked forward, looking to Darien. " For all I care, you can all kill each other AFTER the Tournament. I have a lot riding on this, and you seven better not fuck it up. " The Chancellor said, Darien getting up in his face.

" And, if we do? " Darien said, smirking.

" Then, next time you go on a boat ride, it WILL be your last. " The Chancellor said, Damaja and Brad looking to each other.

" He can't be serious, can he? " Damaja asked.

" No, he must be joking, surely a Chancellor of a Duelist Academy wouldn't act in this way. " Brad answered.

" Oh, I'm as serious as a heart attack, boys. Just ask my little son. " The Chancellor said, looking to Darien.

In a fit of rage, Darien threw his knee up into the gut of the Chancellor, doubling him over. Drawing back, Darien swung at the man, only for him to duck. Darien stumbling from missing the haymaker, the Chancellor drove his balled fist into the gut of Darien, doubling him over. A few of the suited men held Darien still, restraining him, his head draped down, eyes closed.

" Now, do you see how serious I am? " The Chancellor said, as the suited men threw Darien to the ground. " Now, I don't care how you do it, make sure this piece of shit is cleaned up and ready to duel by tomorrow. A lot of paying customers are hoping for a good show, and I'd hate to disappoint them. Because, if they're disappointed, I'm disappointed, and then, you seven will be in a literal hell. " He said, turning, him and the suited men walking off into the darkness.

" This can't be happening. " Damaja said, rubbing the back of his head.

" Yeah, this is just a school, a buncha kids training to be professional duelists. Now, people are paying to see us duel? What's going on!? " Brad asked.

" I don't know. But, I have a feeling that our duel tomorrow isn't just a preview of the tournament. " Bryan said.

" How do you figure? " Brad asked.

" Well, he mentioned paying customers. Meaning, ninety percent chance that the seven way duel is to find out who is the weakest among us and who is the strongest amongst us. That way, they have a way to determine how much to bet on each of us. " Bryan said.

" Then, what do we do? " Damaja asked.

" We shake things up. " Bryan said, thinking slightly. " If we all play at our half strength, but make it appear we're trying our hardest their odds and probability will be thrown off. Depending on the Chancellor's involvement, people could lose thousands…millions. " Bryan said.

" Did you really just think up all of that right now? " Brad asked, Bryan nodding.

" So, what do we have to do? " Kayla asked.

" Yeah, I don't feel comfortable with throwing a duel. " Hayley said.

" We wouldn't be throwing the duel, we would just be giving the illusion that the duel meant life or death for us. We'd play at half our usual knowledge output. " Bryan said.

" Oh, so…don't think before you act? " Brad asked.

" Right. " Bryan said. " So, is one and all in concurrence? " Bryan asked, as he looked to the side, Darien and Gopa were gone. " Minus those two. " He added.

" I'm in. " Brad said.

" I'll duel half my ass off! " Damaja declared, a few of them laughing.

" Yeah, I'm in. " Kayla said. Hayley still thinking.

" Fine, I'm in. " Hayley said, smirking a bit.

" Alright, so we're all in agreement. Tomorrow, we put on the best half ass duel of our lives. " Bryan said, everyone laughing.

Back in the forest, Gopa and Darien were sitting on a log, looking to each other, Darien spitting a wad of blood off to the side.

" They want to half ass the duel tomorrow. " Gopa said.

" Pathetic. I could care less about making a few rich people lose money. What I want is to win this tournament so I can finally face the Chancellor one on one. " Darien said.

" …What did Bryan mean by you being abandoned by Shawn and Rosalina? " Gopa asked.

" Little fuck's just trying to get in my head. Try to distract me so I make a mistake and lose in the seven way AND the tournament. " Darien said.

" You're a horrible liar. " Gopa said, looking to Darien.

" Yeah, I am, aren't I? " Darien said, laughing a bit, lowering his head. " They hurt me. When I needed them the most, they both just up and got on a boat and left. Hell, I don't even know if they're alive or not, after the stunt the Chancellor pulled on me. " Darien said softly, his voice cracking a bit, sorrowfulness dripping from his every word.

" You don't have to worry about me leaving. We're bonded…I'll be by your side 'till the end. " Gopa said, nodding.

" Then, let's show them tomorrow how real duelists duel. " Darien said, a hatred in his voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Past Memories**

Disclaimer Hey there, Shawn Hacaga here writing this chapter here in place of Damaja Onalie the usual author. We all need a break sometime, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't down Yugioh in any way, shape, or form. Everyone should check out Yugioh 5D's, good stuff. Oh and Their Story has its own website, go visit at theirstory. tripod. com

_A young Shawn and Darien Hacaga were walking home from school one day, talking about random nonsense as they approached their house. Shawn climbed up the steps and grasped the knob and opened the door. He waved to his brother as they both entered the house and closed the door behind them._

"_How was school today, nino?" asked a man sitting down on a couch, watching television with remote control in hand._

"_It was the same as always dad. Another test, another A," replied the older brother._

_His dad stood up from his sitting position on the couch and walked towards him and let out a big smile as he patted Shawn on the back. "That's my boy! Ain't nobody smarter than my boy Shawn here!" Shawn simply smirked, proud to have made his father happy._

_Papa Hacaga then turned around to face his younger son, Darien. "And how about you Darien? How was school for you?" he asked._

_Darien looked at his father and scratched his head for a minute before finally answering, "Well, you could say everything was the same as it always is for me." Darien laughed a bit after his remark. Shawn turned to look at Darien and simply began to laugh a bit himself._

"_Guess that means you failed AGAIN, eh hermano?" asked Shawn, already knowing what Darien's answer would be._

"_What did ya expect? I ain't as smart as you, ya know," replied Darien, still laughing a bit._

"_I don't know, maybe you could try studying for once?" suggested Shawn playfully, knowing full well that his suggestion would not be taken seriously._

"_Haha, that's about as likely as me becoming validi….vali…..being the top student in our school," answered Darien, holding his head after apparently thinking too hard, at least for him._

_Suddenly, Papa Hacaga looked Darien straight in the eyes, with a very angry look on his face. "Shit son, you could at least TRY to put some effort into your education. You're wasting your life away. You need to start thinking about your future. Isn't there ANYTHING you're interested in boy?"_

"_Well, I like girls. They're my favorite subject, am I right Shawn?" Darien nudged Shawn after he asked his question, smiling the whole time. Shawn couldn't help but smirk a little, as if agreeing with his brother. Shawn then noticed his father looking at him and his smirk disappeared as he brought a hand over his mouth and pretended to cough._

_After looking at Shawn, Papa Hacaga turned back to look at Darien and grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "This isn't a fucking joke boy. Now tell me seriously, is there nothing at all that interests you?"_

_Darien's face became serious for once as he began scratching his chin, pondering the question carefully. After a while, Darien looked at his father and said, "Dueling. Yeah, I like dueling."_

_Papa Hacaga simply blinked for a minute and then a look of outrage appeared before his face. "Dueling? Dueling? DUELING!? Is dueling going to be your future!?" asked Papa Hacaga outraged._

_Darien shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sure, why not right?"_

_Papa Hacaga let go of Darien's shoulders and placed a hand over his forehead in frustration before looking at Darien once more. "Is dueling going to pay the bills? Is dueling going to support you? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO SON! You disgrace me and this family Darien. You don't care about your future at all. Why the hell do I even bother with you?"_

_Angry and frustrated by this point, Papa Hacaga simply walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to grab himself a beer, as he liked to drink away his problems._

"_Great, there goes dad drinking again. Good job Darien," said Shawn unsuspectingly as he tossed his back pack onto the couch and took a seat._

"_Hey, don't blame me for his drinking problem. This isn't my fault," proclaimed Darien as he tossed his back pack onto the couch as well but decided to remain standing._

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night. Seriously though, dueling?" asked Shawn while he rested his back against the couch as he placed both his feet on top of the table in front of him._

"_Don't knock it off till ya try it man. It's actually pretty fun. I bet you would enjoy it if you gave it a chance," replied Darien as he began to shuffle through is pocket, looking for something._

"_Maybe you're right but I haven't a clue how this whole game works out right now. That and I don't even have a deck," said Shawn as he began to yawn while laying comfortably on the couch._

"_AHA! Found it!" yelled out Darien as he pulled out a deck from his pocket. "Here take this, I've been thinking about making a new deck anyways so you can have this one." As Darien said this he placed the deck into Shawn's hand as he then made his way up the stairs and headed to his room. Shawn looked down at the deck and simply gazed for a while upon the top card of the deck, Familiar-Possessed Wynn._

9 o'clock at night. The once brilliant sky illuminated by the rays of the sun has now vanished as in its place the moon brightens up the night sky, a few visible stars in the distance. A young man is walking through an alley in the slums of Tijuana, Mexico with a hoodie over his head, covering his face. With both hands in his pockets, the young man continued to walk through the alley. After a few minutes had passed by, he had made it through the alley and began walking towards an area with a bunch of houses, most of which were broken down and abandoned. After making his way passed a few houses, he finally stopped in front of one and simply stared at it for a few minutes. The young man then reached back and grabbed the hoodie by both sides and tossed it back effortlessly, revealing his red hair with black streaks through them. This was none other than Shawn Hacaga who had recently left the Duel Academy in the United States to come back home to Tijuana, Mexico.

"Ah, home sweet home. Though I must say, it has seen better days," said Shawn to himself as he gazed upon his once happy home, now reduced to a piece of utter garbage. Shawn sighed a bit at this sight and made his way through the rubble of his former home, thinking about all that has happened to him over the years.

"So many memories here, good and bad…" whispered Shawn to himself as he stopped and looked down, seeing an old notebook with the name Shawn written on the cover. This was Shawn's room, now just a pile of rubbish. Shawn crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he began to become lost in thought.

_A young Darien reaches over to his deck and draws a card, the only one in his hand as his hand was empty and he has nothing on his side of his field. Darien checks his life points to see that he has 1800 while his opponent has 1900. He looks across the field at his opponent, his brother Shawn who also has no cards in hand but a single face down card on his side of the field. Darien looks down at the card he just drew and smirks._

"_Now I summon Evil-Possessed Wynn in attack mode!" declared Darien as a young woman with green hair appeared on his side of his field, wearing a dark cloak around her as she stood tall with her sceptor in hand, ready to strike at moment's notice._

_Shawn simply looked across at his brother with his arms crossed and a calm look on his face. He simply smirked at Darien as Darien began to become a little bit worried._

"_I'll…make you stop smirking! Go Evil-Possessed Wynn, attack him directly!" yelled out Darien as Wynn twirled her scepter in the air before lunging into the air and then firing a dark green energy ball right at Shawn as Shawn placed an arm over his face, covering himself from the blast as his life points dropped down to a mere 50._

_Shawn removed his arm from his face and looked over at Darien and smirked once again, which caused Darien to get angered a bit._

"_Why are you still smirking!? You're down to 50 life points with no cards in your hand. You're going to have to hope for a miracle and draw a monster strong enough to take down my Wynn!" said Darien a little angered._

_Shawn reached up and drove his hand through his hair as he continued to smirk. He looked over at Darien and pointed down at his face down card. "Why would I need to draw a monster when I can simply take yours? At this time I activate my face down card, Cross Heart!" said Shawn, still smirking, as he flipped over his trap card. Suddenly on Darien's side of the field, Wynn's eyes widened as suddenly powers beyond her control led her to walk across the field to Shawn's side of the field._

"_I…" was all Darien could say as Shawn took control of his prized monster. Darien simply lowered his head and mumbled, "I end my turn."_

_Shawn simply smirked as he drew the top card of his deck, not even looking at it as he said in a calmly manner, "Evil-Possessed Wynn, attack Darien directly." Wynn had no choice as she flew into the air and then fired that dark green energy ball at Darien as Darien didn't move as it blasted him causing his life points to decrease to 0. Darien slowly fell to his knees as the holograms on the field disappeared as Shawn walked over to Darien and extended a hand out to Darien. Darien looked at Shawn's hand and simply smirked a little bit as he grabbed onto it and pulled himself back to his feet._

"_So, how did you like the changes I made to the Charmer deck?" asked Shawn as Darien made it back to his feet._

"_I can't lie, you've made that Charmer deck better than I ever could have. Seems like you were destined to have it," replied Darien._

"_I suppose so. This deck has only brought me victories so I guess you could say that," said Shawn, pondering the words of Darien._

"_Say, I saw you making another deck the other day. Looks like you finished it too. I wonder though why haven't you used it yet?" asked Darien, inquiring to hear an answer that would satisfy his curiousness._

"_I've never needed to use it. As long as me and the Charmers keep on winning, there is no need to use other decks. I'll just leave that deck here, just in case I might need it someday." said Shawn as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his other deck and simply walked over and placed it inside a box and locked it. "Come on, lets go back home so I can hide this in my room somewhere."_

Shawn opened his eyes as he kneeled down, brushing away some debris as he began to feel along the floor. Finally, Shawn found a crack on the floor and quickly rolled his hand into a fist and pounded his fist right into the crack, busting it open into a hole. Shawn began to tear away at the wood around it before he finally made a hole big enough. He reached down inside the hole and pulled out a box covered in dust. Shawn brushed some of the dust off the top of it with his hand as he then looked down at the lock on the box. Shawn set the box down on the floor as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. With key in hand, Shawn unlocked the box as he tossed the lock aside as he slowly opened the box. He reached inside the box and pulled out a deck wrapped in a red cloth, never used. He unwrapped the cloth around the deck and simply looked at it, examining it for quite a time.

"I never thought I'd see the day where my Charmers would…fail me. But alas, they have and I don't know what to think anymore," mumbled Shawn to himself as he continued to look at the deck he had made many years ago but never used.

"You let me down girls. I can no longer rely on you anymore…" said Shawn in a low tone as he reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out his Charmer deck. He looked at it for a while and simply closed his eyes as he then placed it into the box. Shawn grabbed the lock and then locked the box with his Charmer deck inside it.

"As of this day, I put all my trust into this new deck that I built many years ago just in case a situation like this would arise and unlike you my cherished Charmers, it will not fail me as you have. This deck was built for one purpose and one purpose only…to win," said Shawn as he rose up to his feet, putting his new deck into the duel disk that was on his arm. Shawn then reached down and picked up the locked box with his Charmer deck in it and looked at it for a few seconds before simply tossing it out the broken window. Shawn stood there for a while and then realized he never heard the sound of the box hitting the ground. Curious as to why, he slowly turned around and looked out the window. Outside the window was a young man with shoulder length black hair, wearing a brown trench coat holding the box under his right arm. He looked at Shawn and simply grinned.

"How lucky of me to have been walking by and catching this or else it might of ended up in bad shape," said the young man, still grinning.

"Well then, I guess that's why your name is Lucky, eh old friend?" said Shawn smirking as he climbed through the window and landed on his feet onto the outside.

"It's been a long time hasn't it? Glad to see you're well, old friend. So, what's the deal with you throwing away this box with your Charmer deck in it?" asked Lucky.

"I…don't need them anymore. They let me down so I've discarded them from my life," replied Shawn as he crossed his arms and lowered his head.

"Ah, I see. Sounds like there's a bit more than that troubling you though but I'm not one to meddle into other peoples' lives. But if you don't mind, I think I'll hang onto this box for a while," said Lucky, grinning.

"Do whatever you want with it. Keep it, burn it, it doesn't matter to me," said Shawn as he began to slowly pace around the sidewalk. "Anyways, do what do I owe the pleasure of your company here tonight, Lucky the Back Alley Gambler?"

Lucky simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders at being called that name. "I heard you were in town so I decided to find you. I figured you'd be here so I came as soon as I could. Lucky for me, right?"

"Pfft, lucky as ever I see," replied Shawn as he simply gazed upon the night sky.

"Well, if you ain't got nothing to do right now, how about you walk with me, eh? There is something I want to show you," said Lucky as he began to walk down the sidewalk with the box still under his arm. Shawn simply sighed as he followed Lucky to wherever he was going. Both of them made their way into the busy streets of Tijuana, Mexico as cars drove past them as the city was illuminated by the bright lights. Eventually, Lucky had led Shawn over to a crowded area, where everyone was cheering as two people were seen dueling.

"What's going on here?" asked Shawn as he looked on as the duelist with his hair tied back in a ponytail had just finished off the other duelist and won.

"Ah, things have changed since you left Shawn. The National Champion of Mexico three years in a row you were, old friend. When you left a year ago to the United States to enroll into the Duel Academy there, your fans were crushed. Who could ever replace the great Shawn Hacaga?" asked Lucky as he looked on as the duelist in the ponytail simply stood there, proud and tall acting arrogantly of his victory.

"Who's the guy with the ponytail?" asked Shawn in response to Lucky's question.

"Who him? That's Rey Danza known throughout Mexico as the King of Dance and recently, the current National Champion of Mexico," replied Lucky.

Shawn simply stood there looking at the man and began to chuckle a bit. "Looks like anyone can become the National Champion of Mexico these days, eh?"

"Yeah, kind of makes everyone miss the old days of great champions like you. This guy is a little punk, acting like he's the shit around here. He picks on the weak and simply bosses everyone and expects them to follow what he says. A real prick this Rey Danza fellow is," said Lucky shaking his head in disgust.

Rey Danza then made his way towards the center of the crowd and began to moonwalk across the street, showing off some of his dancing skills. After a while, he stopped and lifted a hand into the air, telling everyone to keep quiet. With microphone in hand, he began to speak. "I, Rey Danza, the King of Dance and the National Champion of Mexico cannot be defeated. Is there anyone out there who thinks they can defeat me? If so, come on down and put your money with your mouth is and challenge me. But remember, all those that have tried have only met defeat when facing me!"

"Personally, I think you're full of shit Mr. King of the Dance," said Shawn loud enough so that the entire crowd could here. Of course, everyone, including Danza, turned to look at Shawn. "You think your unbeatable? Well then, let me prove you wrong in front of all these people here. Will you accept my challenge to a duel, oh great National Champion of Mexico?"

Danza looked over at Shawn will a look of anger on his face as he made his way through the crowd in order to reach Shawn. Eventually he did when he stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes as his own eyes widened. "You're…the former National Champion of Mexico, Shawn Hacaga aren't you?"

As Danza said this, the crowd gasped as they began to talk amongst themselves. Shawn simply shrugged his shoulders and lifted his arms up, "That would be me."

Danza began to laugh loudly. "Oh how wonderful this is! The former National Champion is challenging me! Who am I to turn down such a challenge? I will show everyone that I am better than you. You are nothing more than a has been. I'm the big dog here now!"

Shawn simply chuckled a bit at his words as he made his way through the crowd and made his way to the center where everyone began to back up. Danza made his way through the crowd as well as he made his way opposite of Shawn until both men stood a distance from each other, looking at each other ready to duel.

"I hope you're ready for this, Mr. Hacaga," said Danza with a smirk on his face.

"You have no idea kid," responded as both men placed their hands on top of their decks as they both yelled out in unison, "DUEL!"

Shawn Hacaga (4000 Life Points) 5 Cards in Hand

Rey Danza (4000 Life Points) 5 Cards in Hand

"I'll start since this is my big return," said Shawn smirking as he drew another card from his deck, placing it into his hand. Shawn looked down at the cards from his new deck and glared over at Danza as an evil grin appeared over his face.

"If you think you're going to win because you and everyone else in here knows the contents of my deck, you're wrong. I no longer run the Charmer deck," said Shawn as he continued to glare at Danza as he was a little shocked to hear that as was the rest of the crowd.

"And now, I'll start off by summoning Holy Flame in attack mode!" declared Shawn as a white, brightly glowing ball of flames appeared on Shawn's side the field. Danza as well as the rest of the spectators covered their eyes due to the immense brightness Holy Flame was producing. Shawn looked over at Danza as he covered his eyes and remarked, "Danza, it is YOU who should prepare yourself. You have no idea just how bright the LIGHT can be."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A Champion's Dilemma**

_An explosion shakes the playing field as smoke covers the area. As it dies down, a young man with a duel disk falls onto his knees, his life points reaching zero. On the other side of the field would be the victor…Shawn Hacaga! Shawn simply stands there smirking as an official walks over to him and raises his arm into the air, proclaiming him the winner._

_The words "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER AND THE NEW NATIONAL CHAMPION OF MEXICO…SHAWN HACAGA!" suddenly blared throughout the speakers as the crowd in attendance began to go crazy, cheering on this newcomer. Shawn simply smirked as he was handed a big trophy as he held it up with both hands, showing it off to the crowd as they just ate it up. _

_While Shawn continued to celebrate his victory, his opponent got back to his feet, looking over at him with an angry look on his face, not too happy he had just lost his title of National Champion of Mexico to some newcomer. Suddenly he began to laugh sadistically as if an idea popped into his head prompting him to turn around and storm off the field. _

_After the celebration, Shawn was walking home through a dark alley, carrying his trophy underneath his armpit when suddenly a figure appeared before him, blocking his way. Shawn looked at the figure and simply said in a calm tone, "May I help you?"_

_The figure began to laugh hysterically for a good while before looking over at Shawn and pointing a finger at his trophy, "That belongs to me. No way a rookie like you could beat a Champion like me."_

_Shawn simply put the trophy down and looked over at the figure, now obvious to him that it was the opponent he defeated in the Finals to become the new National Champion. "That wasn't very nice. Couldn't you have just said 'good job' like everyone else?" Shawn looked at him but he simply stood there, not saying a word. "Ah, I suppose not."_

_The former National Champion rose his left arm into the air, a duel disk attached to it, glaring into the eyes of Shawn. Shawn simply sighed a bit, scratching the side of his head as he remarked, "I guess you want to duel again. That's fine with me, but rest assured the outcome will remain the same." Shawn reached over to his duel disk and pulled out his deck. He looked down at his cards, admiring the Charmers that he had just used to win and become National Champion. He smirked before…putting the Charmer deck into his pocket. Shawn then reached into his other pocket and pulled out another deck, a deck he made but never used. But tonight he would use it for the first time, just to test it out. Shawn slipped the deck into the slot and then activated his duel disk, looking over at his opponent. "Let's begin, shall we?"_

Shawn stood there, glaring across the field at Danza as he covered his eyes due to the brightness Holy Flame was emitting on Shawn's side of the field. Shawn had a lot on his mind but was trying to make sure it wouldn't affect the duel at hand. "I'll set one card facedown and then end my turn," proclaimed Shawn as he stood there calmly, arms crossed, not too worried about what Danza could do.

Shawn Hacaga (4000 Life Points) 4 Cards in Hand. Holy Flame(1500/0) and a Facedown M/T on the field.

Rey Danza (4000 Life Points) 5 Cards in Hand

"My turn, I draw!" yelled out Danza as he drew his card, looking down at his hand. A grin appeared on his face as he began to laugh a bit, looking across the field at Shawn. "I have no idea what type of deck you're running now but I do know that it isn't a match for mines."

Shawn, with his arms stilled crossed, simply shook his head and lowered his head before lifting it up once more, looking at Danza. "Talk is cheap. If your deck is really superior to mines then show me."

Danza, angered by Shawn's remark, simply shrugged his comment off as he grabbed a card from his hand and slapped it down onto one of the Monster Card slots. "I summon Goblin Dancing Force!" yelled Danza as Three Green Goblins appeared on his side of the field, with each holding a guitar, tambourine, and club in their hands, respectively, but were barely able to stand as they were hiccupping, apparently drunk as they nearly kept falling over.

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight of the three drunken goblins. He looked over at Danza and asked, "So you intend to win with three stoned goblins?"

Danza simply looked at Shawn angered once more before calming himself. Danza then chuckled a bit himself as he finally replied, "Laugh all you want but the fact is that my Goblin Dancing Force has Two Thousand Attack Points while your little ball of light there only has Fifteen Hundred Attack Points. If my math is correct, your Holy Flame is toast. Go Goblin Dancing Force, attack Holy Flame with Drunken Club Barrage!"

The three drunken goblins heard their order to attack and attempted to stand up straight as best as they could. They lifted their instruments into the air and began to march towards Holy Flame. When they reached Holy Flame, they immediately swung their instruments downwards at it. But much to Danza's surprise, three cloaked women with their heads lowered and hands together, praying, appeared before Holy Flame, blocking Goblin Dancing Force's attack.

Shawn stood there, arms crossed, simply smirking as Danza's attack was blocked. "You activated my facedown card, Emissaries of Harmony. Any battle damage done this turn is reduced to zero meaning my Holy Flame won't be going anywhere, at least for now."

Danza mumbled some choice words under his breath as he slipped two cards into his magic and trap slots. "I throw down two facedown cards and end my turn." As Danza ended his turn, his Goblins returned to his side of the field and hiccupped a bit as they all fell down to their knees, resting against their instruments as they planted them into the ground, switching into defense position.

Shawn Hacaga (4000 Life Points) 4 Cards in Hand. Holy Flame(1500/0) on the field.

Rey Danza (4000 Life Points) 3 Cards in Hand. Goblin Dancing Force(2000/0) and two Facedown M/T on the field.

Shawn smirked at the sight of Goblin Dancing Force switching into defense position via its effect as he reached down towards his deck. "My turn. I draw." Shawn drew a card and then looked down at it and grinned. "First things first, I activate from my hand, Heavy Storm!" A huge storm blew from Shawn's side of the field as it headed towards Danza's side of the field, destroying his two facedown cards as he covered his face with his arm attempting to protect himself.

When the storm has subsided, Danza put his arm down and looked over at Shawn, not too happy that he had just destroyed his two facedown cards. Shawn simply smirked as he grabbed a card from his hand. "Now I'll summon White Magical Hat in Attack Mode!" Shawn slapped the card onto the Monster Slot Zone as next to his Holy Flame emerged a man dressed in a fancy purple suit with a white cape draped over his shoulders, complete with white top hat on his head. "Now, Holy Flame, attack his Goblin Dancing Force with Celestial Flame!" yelled out Shawn as Holy Flame begin to glow even brighter as it flung itself towards Goblin Dancing Force, engulfing them in a brilliant white flame as they vanished.

Danza covered his eyes once more due to the brightness of Holy Flame. Once the light dimmed down, he simply looked at his field as it was empty, his Goblin Dancing Force being destroyed. Danza began to look a little nervous as he was wide open for an attack.

"Now White Magical Hat, attack him directly with White Night Bombardment!" yelled Shawn after Holy Flame destroyed Goblin Dancing Force. White Magical Hat quickly leaped high into the air, looking down at Danza, as he reached up and grabbed his white top hot and then flung it towards him. As it approached Danza, it suddenly glowed a bright white before suddenly exploding right in front of his face. Danza fell to a knee, covering his face as he coughed, his life points fell to three thousand.

As White Magical Hat landed on his feet on Shawn's side of the field once again, Shawn waited for Danza to rise to a stand once more before speaking. "Now that you're up, I guess I should tell you about White Magical Hat's special ability. When it inflicts battle damage to your life points, you must randomly discard a card from your hand."

Danza's eyes widened as White Magical Hat leaped into the air once more, this time landing in front of Danza. He reached out and grabbed a card from Danza's hand and then sent it to the graveyard. White Magical Hat then back flipped into the air and landed once more on Shawn's side of the field.

"I must say, I am a little disappointed. I had expected more from the current National Champion but I guess you're nothing but a fluke." Shawn simply sighed and slipped a card into his magic and trap card slot. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Shawn Hacaga (4000 Life Points) 2 Cards in Hand. Holy Flame(1500/0), White Magical Hat(1000/1000) and one Facedown M/T on the field.

Rey Danza (3000 Life Points) 2 Cards in Hand.

Danza began to sweat a little as his field was empty and Shawn had two monsters on the field. He needed to do something and do it fast. "I draw!" Danza reached down and drew a card. Danza looked down at his cards and he began to laugh loudly.

Shawn tilted his head to the side a bit, looking at Danza like he had just lost it. "I think I missed the joke. What's so funny?" he asked.

Danza stopped laughing and glared into Shawn's eyes. "THIS! First I'll start off by playing Lightning Vortex. By discarding one card from my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field." Danza slipped a card from his hand into the graveyard as dark clouds hovered over the playing field was without warning, bolts of lightning struck Holy Flame and White Magical Storm, destroying them.

Shawn watched as his two monsters were destroyed by Lightning Vortex and began to clap for Danza. "Touche. Show me what else you got, 'champ'."

Danza angered by the fact that Shawn was mocking him, inserted the only card in his hand into one of his magic and trap card slots. "I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back the monster I just discarded with Lightning Vortex…The Lord of the Dance!" Suddenly green confetti began to fall on the playing field as on Danza's side of the field appeared a man donned in a green suit, green pants, and even a green top hat. There were necklaces of green beads around his neck and cloverleaf tattoo on his cheek. This was the Lord of the Dance. The Lord of the Dance began to tap the ground with his tap shoes and began to dance, entertaining itself and the crowd while waiting for a command from Danza.

Shawn, a bit stunned that Danza just summoned a powerful monster like that, simply lowered his head, crossed his arms and smirked. He didn't say a word as he just stood there, awaiting Danza's attack.

Danza looked at Shawn as he simply stood there not saying anything and began to laugh. "Looks like even you know that your downfall is nearing. Now Lord of the Dance, attack him with your Shamrock Slip Jig!" yelled out as the Lord of the Dance continued to perform that traditional Irish step dance but began to clap his hands together. He slowly step danced his way over to Shawn's field and simply looked at him before twirling into the air, pulling out a shillelagh in mid air and decked Shawn right in the chest with it, knocking him down onto his ass before he back flipped into the air landing back onto Danza's side of the field gracefully, taking a bow as green confetti continued to fall.

Shawn slowly clutched his chest for a minute before slowly pulling himself up to his feet, dusting himself off as he watched his life points drop from four thousand to fifteen hundred.

Danza began to clap for himself as his Lord of the Dance took a big chunk of Shawn's life points. "Now who's in the driver seat, eh? Like I said, you are a has been. Why don't you just give up now and save us a lot of time?"

Shawn simply began to chuckle as slid his hand through his hair, slicking it back. He looked over at Danza and simply said, "You done yet?"

Danza smirked at Shawn's reply. "Next turn you're done. You will bear witness to the greatest dancing spectacular you have ever seen before I make you fall to your knees in defeat. For now, I'll end my turn."

Shawn Hacaga (1500 Life Points) 2 Cards in Hand. One Facedown M/T on the field.

Rey Danza (3000 Life Points) 0 Cards in Hand. Lord of the Dance(2500/2200) on the field.

Shawn glad to hear Danza finally shut up, took a deep breath and began to think to himself, _"At this rate I might really be done for. Better hope for a little bit of luck on this next draw." _"My turn then, I draw." Shawn reached down and drew his card. Shawn looked down at the card he just drew and his eyes lit up. He had thought to himself that he needed a bit of luck on this draw but he wasn't expecting this. Shawn smirked and then turned his head to the side to look at Lucky standing behind him in the crowd, watching this duel carefully.

_A brilliant white light engulfed the alley as it was too bright to see anything. After a few seconds the light dimmed down. On one side you had Shawn standing there, arms crossed, smirking as he looked across the field from him. There across from him was the former National Champion, on his knees as he watched his life points suddenly drop to zero. All the monsters and cards on the field disappeared as the former National Champion stayed there on his knees, breathing heavy, slamming his fist into the concrete._

_Shawn slowly made his way over to the former National Champion and extended his hand to him. He looked up at Shawn offering his hand and shook his head, reluctantly grabbing onto Shawn's hand and pulling himself up to his feet. _

"_I guess your win wasn't a fluke." The former National Champion closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Congratulations, you really are good enough to be Champion." He extended his hand to Shawn._

_Shawn looked down at his hand and took a step back, a little hesitant. Shawn then stepped forward and grabbed his hand and shook it. "Thank you, I suppose. But I really don't appreciate having strangers pop out of nowhere in dark alleys."_

_The former National Champion laughed a bit. "I suppose you're right. Ah, I know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to Shawn. "Here take this. I'm sure it'll help somehow in that deck you just ran."_

_Shawn took the card and looked at it, admiring for a bit before slipping it into his pocket. "Thanks for th-" but before he could finish is sentence, the former National Champion was walking off towards the distance. "Hey wait, where are you going?"_

_He turned back as Shawn called out and simply shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going out to improve my skills. I have a lot more to learn that I thought. You've given me a lot to think about." He turned around once more, walking into the distance._

_Shawn turned around as well, reaching down and grabbing his trophy. It was late and he wanted to go home and take a rest but a thought popped into his mind. He turned around and yelled out, "What's your name by the way?"_

_The former National Champion was a pretty far away but managed to hear Shawn ask that question. He turned his around and replied, "The name's Lucky. Perhaps our paths will cross again in the future." And with that he turned around and disappeared into the darkness of the night._

Shawn shook his head a bit, getting lost in thought again. He was still in the duel and it was time to put his luck to the test. He glared over at Danza and smirked, "I hope you're feeling lucky because your luck is about to be put to the test. At this time I summon Sand Gambler, in defense mode!" Shawn slapped the card down onto his monster card zone as a man, dressed in a white, long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, black dress pants, and a red tie appeared on his side of the field. He slid his hand through his hair, smirking as he tossed three coins into the air with his left hand and kept catching them.

When Sand Gambler was summoned, Lucky simply smirked a bit in the crowd and then crossed his arms. "Ah, looks like you're taking a page out of my book old friend."

Danza looked over at Sand Gambler and then at Shawn and simply laughed. "What can he do? He has sixteen hundred defense points, not enough to stand up to my Lord of the Dance. Looks like you've lucked out!"

Shawn smirked at Danza's remark. "Ah, that's where you're wrong because now I activate the effect of my Sand Gambler. Here's how it works. My Sand Gambler will toss three coins and depending on the result, three things can occur. If all three coin tosses are heads, all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed. But if all three coin tosses are tails, all monsters on my side of the field are destroyed. Anything other than that nothing will happen. So I'll ask you again Danza, are ya feelin' lucky?"

Danza looked at Sand Gambler and looked a little nervous. "Th…there's no way you will be lucky enough to flip three heads."

"Well let's find out, shall we? Go Sand Gambler!" yelled out Shawn as Sand Gambler walked towards the center of the playing field, holding three coins. He then flipped all three of them into the air. Shawn, Danza, Lucky, and the crowd watching the duel all looked as the coins were in the air and then began to fall. The three coins hit the ground and spun around a little bit before they all came to a stop. The result of all three coin tosses…were head!

Danza saw that all three were heads and his eyes widened. "IMPOSSIBLE! This…this can't be happening to me!"

Shawn smirked as Danza was freaking out. "Looks like luck is on my side tonight. And now, Sand Gambler, show the Lord of the Dance to the exit." Sand Gambler looked over at Lord of the Dance and reached into its pocket, pulling out another coin. He flicked it towards Lord of the Dance. But much to Lord of the Dance's dismay, a sand storm was following that coin and engulfed Lord of the Dance. As the sand storm subsided, he was gone.

Danza fell to his knees, covered in sand as his precious Lord of the Dance had been destroyed. Shawn was humored at this sight. "Well then, that's all I can do for now. You have no cards in your hand and no cards on your field. Doesn't look like you'll be able to survive much longer, eh Champ? I'll end my turn and see what you can pull out your ass."

Shawn Hacaga (1500 Life Points) 2 Cards in Hand. Sand Gambler(300/1600) and one Facedown M/T on the field.

Rey Danza (3000 Life Points) 0 Cards in Hand. No cards on the field.

Danza slowly rose to a stand, a bunch of sanding falling from his shoulders and back. Danza was in a bad spot here and he desperately needed a draw to get himself back into this duel. "I…I draw!" Danza drew his card and looked down at it, a huge grin appearing on his face. "Ha…hahaha. Looks like my luck is about to change!"

Shawn looked at Danza as he was laughing and tilted his head to the side. "That must be one heck of a card you just drew."

Danza stopped laughing and glared at Shawn. "You have no idea. I activate Luck of the Irish!" Danza slipped the card into one his magic and trap card slots. "With this card, I can Special Summon Lord of the Dance from my graveyard!" And once again Lord of the Dance appeared on Danza's side of the field, tap dancing for his own amusement until Danza ordered him to attack. "Lord of the Dance, attack his Sand Gambler with Celtic Cross!" Lord of the Dance began to clap his hands as he tap danced his way over to Sand Gambler. All of a sudden he reached to his sides and pulled out to shillelaghs from his pockets and began to twirl then around the air before smashing them over the head of Sand Gambler, destroying him. Lord of the Dance then continued to twirl the shillelaghs in the center of the playing field before dropping to a knee and posing as green confetti continued to fall.

Shawn watched as his Sand Gambler was destroyed. He mumbled to himself, "Shit. This isn't looking good for me again."

Danza stood arrogantly on his side of the field, taking a bow towards the crowd even though they were booing him loudly. He stood up straight and simply flicked them off before turning to face Shawn once again. "Looks like I'm in control again. I doubt you have anything that can take my Lord of the Dance down. Oh by the way, when my Lord of the Dance destroys a monster on the field that is in defense position, its effect activates and I get to destroy one facedown card on the field. Say goodbye to your facedown card."

Lord of the Dance rose to a stand once more and twirled one of those shillelaghs and then flung it towards Shawn's facedown card, shattering it. Shawn simply watched as his facedown was destroyed, scratching the side of his head. "Damn, I needed that for later."

Danza saw that Shawn was looking a little nervous and smirked deviously. "Now your field is empty. What ever will you do? Looks like its YOUR luck that has run out. I end my turn."

Shawn Hacaga (1500 Life Points) 2 Cards in Hand. No cards on the field.

Rey Danza (3000 Life Points) 0 Cards in Hand. Lord of the Dance(2500/2200) on the field.

Shawn crossed his arms and began to think to himself, _"This kid's no joke after all. He put me in a bad spot again…"_ Suddenly the top card of Shawn's deck began to glow brightly as he covered his eyes with his arm. "Hmm…I draw." Shawn reached down and drew the card and looked at it, his eyes staring blankly at it for a few seconds before a smirk came over his face. This card was in pretty bad shape and was taped together but…it was _priceless._

Danza looked on as Shawn simply stared at the card and blurted out, "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something? Or perhaps you've realized defeat?"

Shawn blinked and shook his head, being lost in thought once again. He looked over at Danza and smirked. "You said that I probably had nothing that could stop your Lord of the Dance. Unfortunately for you, I do. But first things first, I start off by activating Monster Reborn to bring back Holy Flame from my graveyard!" Shawn slipped Monster Reborn into one of his magic and trap card slots as the brilliant ball of flames known as Holy Flame appeared on Shawn's side of the field once more.

Danza shrugged his shoulders, a bit confused. "What good will that ball of white flames be to you now?"

Shawn smirked as he crossed his arms, standing there all cool and calm. "I'll be using Holy Flame's effect at this time. It allows me to treat it as two monsters when using it as a tribute to summon a Normal Light Monster."

Danza looked a bit surprised by that. "Normal…Light…Monster? What Normal Light Monster could possibly be that strong to take down my Lord of the Dance?"

Shawn continued to smirk as he looked Danza dead in the eyes with a serious look on his face. "Only the most powerful and rarest kind of them all, of course." Shawn reached down and grabbed the ripped and taped card and looked at it before slowly turning it around, showing it to Danza. Danza's jaw dropped as he was shocked beyond belief as the crowd also gasped in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Shawn looked at Danza and the crowd as they were simply speechless. "Now come forth…BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The sun began to rise over the horizon lighting up Duelist Academy. Normally students would be heading to their classes for the day, but today was different. Every single student in Duelist Academy all gathered in the center area of the island, forming a type of circle, readying for the big duel of the day. The duelists participating in the duel began to make their way into the middle of the circle. Brad Drovin and Damaja Onalie were first, accompanied by Alexis Rhodes and Mindy Chime. Then came Bryan Dread and Kayla Johnson. A few minutes passed as Hayley Paramo, Darien Hacaga, and Gopa were not showing…

Meanwhile, across the island at the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Hayley Paramo was getting ready for the duel. A knock on her door stirred her thoughts as she walked over to open it. As she opened the door, walking in was none other than Darien Hacaga himself. A torn shirt, his lower lip swollen greatly, a trickle of blood running down the right side of his face from a cut on his right eyebrow. Collapsing to his knees, Darien breathed heavily, Hayley shocked greatly.

" Oh my god, what happened!? " Hayley shouted, as she dropped down to her knees, checking on Darien.

" The Chancellor heard you and the rest of them talking about half assing the duel. He decided to take it out on me. " Darien spoke slowly, before clutching his stomach in pain, screaming out at the tops of his lungs. " PLEASE HAYLEY, HELP ME! " He shouted, Hayley covering Darien with her body.

Darien smirking at this, he wrapped both arms around Hayley, his arms glowing in a black hue, the shadowy substance entering the body of Hayley. Hayley stepping back, she had a sadistic smile on her face, her eyes glowing in a barely noticeable black hue. Darien pushing to a stand as well, his shirt began to fix itself, the swelling in Darien's lip going down and the blood on his face trailing back into the cut as it healed up quickly.

" Mmm, this power Dark-End Dragon has is amazing, don't you think Hayley? " Darien asked, Hayley nodding. " Now, let's go show the entire island who the best duelists really are. " He said, as he and Hayley walked out of the room.

Back at the middle of the island, the circle of people finally parted as walking through them, Darien Hacaga, Gopa, and Hayley Paramo.

Darien was dressed in a pair of black cloth pants, various chains and straps hanging from them, a black tank top, four black belts wrapped around his forearms on both arms, a black choker around his throat, and black boots. Reaching up, Darien ran a hand through black and white hair, a smirk on his face. Black duel disc on his right arm, Darien readied himself.

Brad Drovin was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a blue shirt with an Obelisk Blue blazer over it, a blue and white duel disc on his right arm as well. A red hat over strawberry blond hair, Brad looked to Damaja nodding, preparing himself for the massive challenge at hand. Nervousness building inside of him, Brad looked over to Mindy as she smiled sweetly, Brad nodding to her as a new look of determination grew on his face.

Kayla Johnson stood there, silent. Dressed in a blue denim skirt, she had a blue and white duel disc on her right arm as well, torso covered with a crimson spaghetti strapped top, crimson red hair draping down, swaying with the wind. Her deck in the other hand, she began to shuffle through the cards, planning ahead of time. Thinking to herself, Kayla was determined to win this duel no matter what.

Damaja Onalie stood there, his right arm around Alexis. A pair of ear buds in his ears, he bobbed his head slowly, enjoying some music, relaxing while everyone stressed their selves out for this duel. Dressed in a pair of grey pants, he wore a blue and white collared shirt, his eyes closed, concentrating more on the music playing in his ears than the duel ahead of him.

Bryan Dread stood off to the side, glaring down at his duel disc and the cards it contained. Going through random equations in his head, this was how Bryan calmed himself before a situation he knew would be rather stressful. Dressed in his usual attire of a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and black boots, Bryan sighed a bit, as he closed his eyes, continuing to solve the problems in his head.

Gopa and Hayley stood side by side, black duel discs on both of their arms. Gopa was dressed in a long black dress, long flowing black hair reaching to the small of her back, with black boots covering her feet. Hayley stood there dressed in a pair of black denim jeans, a black short sleeved shirt and black shoes. Reaching up, she ran a hand through her red and orange hair.

At that time, the Chancellor of Duelist Academy walked through the circle, standing in the middle of Brad, Darien, Kayla, Bryan, Hayley, Gopa, and Damaja. Clearing his throat, the man spoke.

" Okay, allow me to explain the rules to this…beautiful duel. The seven of you will duel your hardest. Whenever someone's Lifepoints hit zero, they are out of the duel and the others will continue. The duel will continue until there is only one person left standing with Lifepoints intact. And, the order will be as follows: Bryan, Damaja, Darien, Hayley, Brad, Kayla, Gopa. Begin. " The Chancellor said, as he stepped away, the crowd cheering loudly.

Bryan(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Kayla(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Gopa(4000 LP, 5 CIH)

Bryan drew the top card of his deck, as it glowed.

" Since I'm going first, The Number Twenty-Three activates itself. " Bryan said, as he pulled the card from somewhere around the middle of the deck. The Field Magic slot on his Duel Disc opening up, Bryan slipped the car…

" GREEN DECLARER! " Damaja shouted. " By discarding it and another Fairy Monster from my hand, I can negate a Magic Card. " He said, as he showed Green Declarer and Hysteric Fairy before slipping them into his Graveyard.

Bryan scowled, discarding his Field to the Graveyard. Looking at his hand, Bryan sighed.

" I end my turn. " Bryan said, lowering his head.

Damaja drew the top card of his deck.

Bryan(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Kayla(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Gopa(4000 LP, 5 CIH)

" I'll activate Declaring Recovery. " Damaja said, slipping the card into a Magic and Trap slot. " Now, at the mere cost of 500 Lifepoints during each of my Standby Phases, I can return a card to my hand that was discarded during my opponent's turn by the effect of a Declarer Monster. So, I think I'll use that effect now. " He said, returning Hysteric Fairy to his hand.

Bryan(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Damaja(3500 LP, 5 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Kayla(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Gopa(4000 LP, 5 CIH)

" Now, I'll Summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode! " Damaja declared, as he slapped the card down upon it's proper slot, the glasses wearing, book holding, fairy appeared, the stats 1800/500 appearing beside it. " And, I end. " He said.

Bryan(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Kayla(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Gopa(4000 LP, 5 CIH)

" I'll draw. " Darien said, pulling the top card from his deck, smirking. " I end my turn. " He said, nodding.

Bryan(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Kayla(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Gopa(4000 LP, 5 CIH)

" …Pathetic, all of you. " Hayley said, anger in her face. " I'll activate Dual Summon. " She said. " It allows me to Summon two Monsters in one turn. And, I'll summon my Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman, both Level 0. " She said.

Appearing in front of her, first a young blue haired Magician, holding a small white staff, dressed in blue robes. Second, a blue haired Swordsman, holding a small white sword, blue armor covering his body.

" Then, I'll activate Young Growth. It takes all Monsters on my side of the field with Level 0 in its name and fully raises it. " Hayley said, smirking.

Silent Magician and Swordsman started to glow in a bright white light. As the light subsided, standing there was the fully grown Silent Magician Level 8 and Silent Swordsman Level 7. The stats below the Magician read 3500/1000 and the ones below Swordsman read 2800/1000.

" Oh, did I forget to mention if I discard my entire hand all Silent Monsters on my field can attack ignoring all rules and effects? " Hayley said, as she looked around to her opponents. " Wonder…who….I'll…pick? " She asked, before suddenly pointing at Gopa. " SILENT BLAZE, SILENT SLASH! " She declared, her Magician launching a black wave of energy as her Swordsman took to the air, coming down across Gopa with a devastating slash, Gopa's Lifepoints dropping to zero.

" Gopa, sucks to be you. " Darien said, laughing a bit.

" Now, my Silent Monsters revert to Level 0. I end. " Hayley said.

" And, their effects are negated. " Damaja said, smirking as Hayley scowled.

" My turn. " Brad said, drawing.

Bryan(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 0 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Kayla(4000 LP, 5 CIH)

" I'll summon Vorse Raider! " Brad declared, slapping the card down as his beast warrior appeared, roaring out in anger, the stats 1900/1200 appearing below him. " Then, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn. " Brad said, nodding.

" I draw. " Kayla said softly.

Bryan(4000 LP, 6 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 0 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Kayla(4000 LP, 5 CIH)

" Right, I'll summon The Agent of Creation - Venus! " Kayla declared, as the glorious female Angel appeared before her. " Then, I'll use her effect and pay 1500 Lifepoints to Special Summon my 3 Mystical Shine Balls. " She said, the three glowing orbs of light appearing around her Venus.

Kayla stood there, looking to her four angels. A soft, motherly smile grew on her face, before going back to her look of determination.

" Now, I'll use the Dual Summon Magic Card and sacrifice all three of my Shines to summon my MOISTURE CREATURE! " Kayla declared, the three Shine Balls fading away.

A giant white orb appeared beside Kayla's Venus, as it began to glow, launching waves of light energy, destroying every magic and trap her opponents may have had facedown or face up.

" As you just saw, if I tribute summon it, I can destroy all Magic and Traps you people have on your field. Now… " Kayla said, looking at her opponents, noticing Darien and Bryan with empty fields. " …. " Kayla stood there, confused on what to do. " Come on Kayla, just take Darien out, imagine how big of a hero you'll be. " Kayla thought to herself.

" Damaja. " A voice inside Kayla's head said. " Damaja…Damaja….Damaja….Damaja. " The voice said again.

" MOISTURE CREATURE, ATTACK HYSTERIC FAIRY! " Kayla declared, Darien smirking as Bryan breathed a sigh of relief.

Moisture Creature charged forward, smashing right into Damaja's Hysteric Fairy, destroying it. Then, Kayla's Agent of Creation - Venus lunged forward, smashing into Damaja himself, knocking him to the ground.

" What the hell, that really hurt! " Damaja shouted, clutching his stomach.

" Look at what it did to her. " Darien said, pointing over to Gopa.

Gopa laid there, her eyes closed. She was very much alive, but unconscious for the time being.

" …She's hurt and you don't even care!? " Bryan shouted, looking to Darien.

" She'll fucking live, quit being such a little bitch. " Darien spat back.

" You're fucking heartless. Shawn and Rosalina would be sickened at you now. " Bryan said.

" YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK THEIR NAMES! " Darien said, turning to look at Bryan.

" THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO, JUST PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! " Kayla shouted, Brad and Damaja stepping to both sides of her.

" Yeah, we're supposed to be dueling, let your Monsters do the talking for you. " Damaja said, still clutching his stomach.

" Now, if you two are done ACTING LIKE CHILDREN, CAN WE FINISH THIS!? " Brad shouted.

" I end. " Kayla said, Bryan drawing the top card from his deck.

Bryan(4000 LP, 7 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 0 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Kayla(2500 LP, 0 CIH)

" I'll activate The Number Twenty-Three Field Magic. " Bryan said, the slot opening up and Bryan slipping the card in it.

Bryan flipped through his deck, pulling out a rather large chunk of it, placing it into his graveyard.

" Now, I got 23 turns to win, or I lose. " Bryan said, a giant bloody 23 appearing behind him. " Now, I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn. " He said, Damaja drawing.

Bryan(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Darien(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 0 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Kayla(2500 LP, 0 CIH)

The number behind Bryan changed to 22, Bryan looking a little confused.

" In duels like this, your little card counts all of our turns. " Darien said, Bryan's facing getting paler than usual.

" Not like I'll need that many turns to win this. " Bryan said, scowling at Darien.

" You're right, you'll need much much more, little boy. " Darien spat.

" Do you wanna settle this like men? " Bryan asked, looking to Darien.

" Maybe, do you want to get your face smashed in? " Darien asked, as he stepped forward, looking to Bryan.

" FUCKING CHRIST, THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! " Kayla shouted once more.

" I see why Shawn and Rosalina left. THEY DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH A FUCK UP LIKE YOU! " Bryan shouted, Darien's jaw gaping a big.

" …I.. " Darien clinched his teeth, deactivating his duel disc. " I'm done. " He said, walking away in a hurry.

" …Dude. " Damaja said, looking to Bryan.

" That was low man, what the hell? " Brad asked, looking to him as well.

" Darien needs to grow up, it's not my fault it was me who told him that. Someone was bound to at one point. " Bryan responded.

" I can't believe you said that. " Kayla said softly.

Bryan(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 5 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 0 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Kayla(2500 LP, 0 CIH)

Damaja looked down to his hand, much more focused now at the task at hand.

" I'll summon my Time Angel. " Damaja said, as the glorious white winged angel appeared, a clock in her right hand, the stats 0/0 appearing below her. " Now, for every Standby Phase she's on the field, she gains another effect. So, let's speed time up a bit. TIME JUMP! " He declared, the clock in the hand of Time Angel moving ahead three hours, the number behind Bryan turning to 21.

Damaja's Time Angel suddenly became surrounded by three orbs of light. Each one of them began transferring rays of light into Time Angel.

" Now, if she's on the field for one Standby Phase, she can't be destroyed by battle. Two Standby Phases, I take no Battle Damage when she's in battle. Three Standby Phases, she can't be destroyed by Magic Effects. You don't want to know what happens on the Fifth Standby Phase. " Damaja said, nodding while ending his turn.

" My turn. " Hayley said, drawing her top card.

Bryan(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Damaja(4000 LP, 3 CIH), Hayley(4000 LP, 1 CIH), Brad(4000 LP, 4 CIH), Kayla(2500 LP, 0 CIH)

" This is over for one of you. " Hayley said, laughing manically.

Making his way through the forest, Darien's eyes were red, his face wet. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Bryan's words cut him to the bone. Approaching a log, Darien turned, sitting down on it, his head lowered in his hands. His body shaking in a mix of sadness and anger, Darien began to speak a bit.

" I'll show them all. I am not a fuck up. Only one person ever called me that and I hated him for it. I wanted him dead. No more will I be a fuck up. I AM NOT A FUCK UP! BRYAN, YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! " Darien shouted at the tops of his lungs, sliding off of the log, standing on his knees on the ground.

Balling both fists, Darien held both sides of his head with them, still yelling. Slamming his fists into the ground, Darien breathed heavier and heavier.

" I will never be called a fuck up again as long as I live. NEVER! I'll show them all that I am no fuck up. " Darien said, pushing to a stand.

Regaining his composure, Darien brushed the dirt from the knees of his pants, taking a couple slow short breaths, trying to regain himself as it happened. That soft, delicate, caring, and loving voice he knew all too well spoke.

" I never thought you were a fuck up. " That voice said, as Darien turned to look to the source.

Darien's eyes widening a bit, he saw the one person he never expected to see again.

" …You. " Darien said.

" This is over for one of you. " Hayley said, laughing manically.

Pulling the single card out of her hand, she slipped it into a Magic or Trap slot.

" No More Words. " Hayley said, Kayla gasping.

" ..How?! " Kayla demanded.

" You should keep a better eye on your deck. " Hayley said. " Now, each of us loses 1000 Lifepoints for each word in every card on our side of the field. I take 3000, Damaja takes 2000, Bryan takes 3000, Brad takes 2000, and Kayla takes 7000. " She said, as everyone dropped to their knees, groaning in pain. " ..I..end. " She said, Brad drawing.

Bryan(1000 LP, 4 CIH), Damaja(2000 LP, 3 CIH), Hayley(1000 LP, 0 CIH), Brad(2000 LP, 6 CIH)

" I'll discard Big Shield Guardna from my hand to Special Summon THE TRICKY! " Brad declared, as he slipped the card into his graveyard, the caped enigma appearing before him, a giant question mark on his chest. " Tricky, attack Silent Magician, Vorse Raider, attack Bryan! " Brad declared as his Tricky launched a wave of wind into the Silent Magician, destroying it and taking Hayley out of the game. Vorse Raider leapt into the air as he came down, slashing into Bryan, taking him too out of the duel!

" Then, I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn. " Brad said, smiling, Mindy cheering loudly for him.

" WHAT!? " Hayley demanded. " HOW DARE YOU!? " She declared once more, as Bryan smirked, nodding in agreement while Damaja drew.

Damaja(2000 LP, 4 CIH) Brad(2000 LP, 1 CIH)

" Guess it's down to you and me old friend. " Damaja said, Brad smiling.

" Let's give it our all. " Brad said, Damaja nodding.

" Now, my Time Angel has been on the field for around Five Standby Phases now. Which means, not only is my Time Angel safe from the effects of Magic and Traps, she can now count as Three Tributes when sacrificed. And, guess what? " Damaja explained.

" You're going to sacrifice her. " Brad answered.

" Right. " Damaja said, as his Time Angel faded away.

The entire sky suddenly became engulfed in dark storm clouds. Damaja smirked at this, not wanting to use it but he needed to prove his use. Lightning began to strike, as the clouds swirled, forming a vortex in the sky.

" When the shadows of dusk eat away at the daylight and the silence reaches the woods, I stalk. Deeper and deeper I wander into my realm where night never ends. Here my life has a new meaning. Here my thoughts mark the paths of infinity. Though I have chosen this path to walk among the dead…to walk in the shadows of night….FOREVER! " Damaja chanted, as the spiraling clouds opened up.

A giant bolt of black lightning struck down from the clouds, striking the ground. A giant black swirling vortex appeared on the field, a soft growling heard. Slowly, something began to rise from the vortex, a giant of a creature. Azure colored skin, white bony exoskeleton, huge black and white wings, and the skull of a creature with curved horns over its head. This was Damaja's Devil. This was…

" DEVIL'S DEADROOT! " Damaja shouted, Brad's jaw dropping.

" ….Illusion of Circle! " Brad declared, as the vortex around the bottom of Deadroot was covered in a glowing blue pentagram. " Now, not only is its effect negated, but it loses 500 Attack points too. " He said, smirking.

" …That totally sucked. But, I gotta applaud you, you've gotten much better. " Damaja said, clapping a bit.

" Thank you. " Brad said, smiling.

" Right, Deadroot, attack Vorse Raider! FULMINATING DARKNESS! " Damaja exclaimed, as a loud screeching noise caused the man to drop to his knees.

" I activate the Magic Card, Command Silencer! Your Deadroot's attack is negated and I draw a card. " Brad said, drawing the top card from his deck.

" I'll just set two cards and end my turn. " Damaja said, the two cards materializing in front of him.

" My turn. " Brad said, drawing from the top of his deck.

Damaja(2000 LP, 3 CIH) Brad(2000 LP, 3 CIH)

" Now, I'll summon my Mimic Illusionist in attack mode! " Brad declared, as the small spell caster materialized in front of him, he held a mirror in front of his face, the stats 0/0 appearing below him.

" And, what's that supposed to do to Deadroot? " Damaja asked.

" This. " Brad said, as the Mimic Illusionist pointed his mirror at Deadroot.

Deadroot's reflection shone in the mirror as Mimic Illusionist turned it around, pointing it at himself. Glowing in a bright white light, Mimic Illusionist grew bigger and bigger until the light subsided. Standing there, there was an exact duplicate of Devil's Deadroot standing in front of Brad, the stats 4000/4000 below it.

" My Mimic Illusionist can copy one of your Monsters when I summon it. It's attack and defense only that is. " Brad said, Damaja smirking.

" You've come a very long way Brad, but the duel ends here. " Damaja said. " Reveal Ring of Destruction. " He said, as the card depicting a metal ring balls of flame emitting from all around it. " And, I target your Mimic Illusionist. " He said, as the fiery ring appeared around the head of Brad's Deadroot copy.

" Wrong, RING OF DEFENSE! " Brad declared, quickly sliding the card into its proper slot. " Now, YOU lose! " Brad exclaimed, the crowd gasping.

" Reveal Facedown, Ring of Life. " Damaja said, as a golden ring materialized around the head of Brad's Deadroot copy. " Your copy is destroyed and we both gain Lifepoints equal to it's Attack points. " He said, as Brad's Deadroot exploded in a cloud of smoke, as the smoke launched out rays of light, embracing both Brad and Damaja.

" And, with no target, Ring of Destruction fizzles away. " Brad said, Damaja nodding. " I'll set one card and end my turn. " He said, Damaja drawing the top card of his deck.

Damaja(6000 LP, 4 CIH) Brad(6000 LP, 0 CIH)

" I'll activate the magic card, Shadow Creation. " Damaja said. " At the cost of half of my Lifepoints, I can create exact copies of your face up Monsters and summon them to my field. " He said, as his Lifepoints dropped by half, exact clones of Vorse Raider and The Tricky appearing on Damaja's field. " No, that's not all though. I activate the Yami Energy magic card. Guess what it does. " He said, smirking.

" ….Dou…doubles the attack of a face up Dark Monster. " Brad said, Damaja smirking as the crowd gasped.

Deadroot grew to 7500 attack, roaring out loudly.

" DEADROOT, ATTACK VORSE RAIDER, FULMINATING DARKNESS! " Damaja declared, as Deadroot launched a massive stream of darkness towards Vorse Raider….


	11. Chapter 11

**READY, SET, GO! IT'S TIME TO RUN!**

**THE SKY IS CHANGING, WE ARE ONE!**

**TOGETHER WE CAN MAKE IT WHILE THE WORLD IS CRASHING DOWN.**

**DON'T YA TURN AROUND.**

" DEADROOT, ATTACK VORSE RAIDER, FULMINATING DARKNESS! " Damaja declared as Deadroot launched a massive stream of darkness towards Vorse Raider.

" FRICKA'S MEDITATION! " Brad declared, his trap card flipping up. " By removing one card in my Graveyard from play during your Battle Phase, I can instantly end your Battle Phase. " He said, removing Ring of Defense from his Graveyard, slipping it into his blazer pocket.

" Very clever. I guess there's nothing left for me to do but end my turn. " Damaja said, Brad drawing. " Before you go though, let me have a talk with you. " He said.

Damaja(3000 LP, 4 CIH) Brad(6000 LP, 1 CIH)

" Okay. " Brad said.

" When I first came to Duelist Academy, this card right here, Deadroot, it had control of me. I couldn't control my actions, and I hurt a lot of people with it. But, then I met all of you. Through you all, I learned to control it slowly but steadily. And, today is the day I reveal my control over Deadroot. As for you. I remember when you first came to Duelist Academy, really shy. But, you learned to open up. You grew up into the man we see now. And, Brad… I am happy to say, this has been an honor and if I lose here, I have no regrets about it, because I lost to one of my best friends. " Damaja said.

" Thank you Damaja. " Brad said, looking down at his single card.

" Anytime my friend. Now, give me your all. " Damaja said, as Brad nodded, looking determined.

" I'll activate Coins from Heaven! " Brad declared, as he slipped the card into its proper slot.

Hundreds upon hundreds of golden coins fell from the sky, the decks of Damaja and Brad glowing.

" Now, we can each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands! " Brad said, drawing 6 as Damaja drew 2.

Damaja(3000 LP, 6 CIH) Brad(6000 LP, 6 CIH)

" Now, I'll summon Gearfried The Iron Knight! " Brad declared, placing the card down onto its slot.

The metallic warrior appeared, yelling out.

" Then, I'll activate the magic card, One Less. I simply discard a card from my hand. Now, I think I'll give him some room to breath. " Brad said, smirking.

" …You wouldn't. " Damaja said.

" I would. RELEASE RESTRAINT! " Brad declared, as he placed the card in its slot.

Gearfried roared out, his armor starting to fall off. Glowing in a bright white light, Gearfried was undergoing a massive change. The light subsiding, standing there was a really muscled warrior, holding a glowing sword in both hands, the stats 2600/2200 appearing below him.

" INTRODUCING, GEARFRIED THE SWORDMASTER! " Brad declared, Gearfried roaring out. " Now, I'll equip him with Lightning Blade! " He said, the glowing sword in Gearfried's hands crackling with lightning. " And, when he is equipped with an Equip Card, I can destroy one Monster on the field. " He said, Damaja's heart dropping.

" ..Oh no. " Damaja said softly.

" BLADE OF DESTRUCTION! " Brad declared, Gearfried raising his sword high into the air, as a giant lightning bolt struck down, hitting Deadroot, destroying it.

The crowd gasped, as the smoke began to clear…and Deadroot was indeed destroyed. " I'm not ending my Battle Phase yet. QUICK SUMMON! " Brad declared. " I tribute Tricky and Vorse Raider to summon GILFORD THE LIGHTNING! " He exclaimed, as the armor clad warrior appeared, holding a giant sword crackling with lightning. " SWORDMASTER, ATTACK HIS TRICKY SHADOW! " He yelled out, Gearfried rushing forward, slashing right through the shadow, destroying it.

" AHHHH! " Damaja yelled out, staggering back a bit.

" Now, I'll activate my trap card. RAPID-FIRE ATTACK! " Brad yelled out.

" But, you never set anything! " Damaja argued.

" When I activated One Less, I discarded my Makyura The Destructor, allowing me to activate Traps from my hand this turn. " Brad said. " Now, the effect of Rapid-Fire Attack, when my Monster destroys a Monster on your side of the field in battle, it can attack again. Also, you can't activate any Magic or Traps in response to the attack. " GEARFRIED, RAPID FIRE ATTACK! " He declared, Gearfried slashing through the Vorse Raider token.

" I'm proud of you Brad. " Damaja said, Brad nodding.

" GILFORD, END THIS! LIGHTING BLADE SLASH! " Brad declared, as Gilford brought his sword up, slashing it down into the ground as a massive bolt of lightning struck down, hitting Damaja head on, Damaja's Lifepoints dropping to zero.

" Now, let's go get something to eat. " Damaja said, Brad nodding.

Lowering their duel discs, Damaja, Brad, Alexis, and Mindy walked off as the crowd dissipated.

" ….You. " Darien said, looking into the face of Rosalina DiMeco.

" It's me Darien. " Rosalina said.

" …I thought…you left. " Darien asked.

" …I did. " Rosalina said, smiling.

" Why? " Darien asked, anger growing inside of him.

" …Why? I left so when you fucked up again, I wouldn't get caught in your self-destruction. " Rosalina said, laughing.

" …. " Darien gritted his teeth, looking to her.

" It's just like Bryan said. It's just like your dad said. Darien, you are indeed a fuck up. " Rosalina said, her voice changing a little.

" Who are you? " Darien asked,

" Who am I? You know who I am Darien. " Rosalina said in a totally different voice this time.

Darien lunged forward, grabbing "Rosalina" by the throat, slamming her up against a tree.

" WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? " Darien shouted.

" You know exactly who I am Darien. " "Rosalina" said, laughing manically.

Drawing his free arm back, throwing it forward, it went right through the face of "Rosalina" as she faded changed into a shadowy aura of darkness, Darien's fist hitting the tree.

" What the hell is this? " Darien said, looking to the thing, rubbing his now bleeding hand.

" A test. " The shadow said, laughing.

" I'm tired of playing your fucking game. " Darien said, as the shadow laughed still.

" The players play till I say the game is over. " It said, Darien cringing, quickly clutching his stomach. " Right? " It asked.

Darien dropped to a single knee, head lowered. Yelling out in pain, Darien collapsed to the ground, facedown.

" I'll take that as a yes. " The shadow said, as it engulfed Darien, both of them vanishing.

That night, Damaja Onalie, Brad Drovin, Alexis Rhodes, and Mindy Chime were hanging out in Damaja's dorm room, going over the earlier duel.

" That was just so intense though. " Mindy said.

" Especially near the end with Ring of Destruction into Ring of Defense into Ring of Life. " Alexis said, Damaja and Brad nodding.

" I'm going to go for a walk, need a little air. " Damaja said, pushing up out of his chair.

" Want me to come with you? " Alexis asked, Damaja shaking his head.

" I'll be back later. " Damaja said, as he walked out of the room.

" That was weird. " Brad said, Alexis and Mindy nodding.

Damaja walked around the darkened forest, the only light used to guide him was the light of the enlarged full moon. Stopping, Damaja sighed, as he looked out into the distance.

" How the hell can I tell them? They'd be crushed. It's best to keep it to myself. " Damaja said.

" Mighty fine night, isn't it? " A voice said, Damaja spinning around.

" Who the hell are you!? " Damaja declared.

At that time, five people stepped forward into sight. The first one wearing black leather boots, fishnet stockings, a short black leather skirt, fishnet going from her elbow to her hands, working as gloves, a black short sleeved see through shirt, revealing a pink bra underneath. Her hair was primarily a dark pink, but one half of her parted bangs was dyed a hot pink. She pursed her pink lips together, laughing.

The second one wearing a white and blue short sleeved shirt, powder blue denim jeans, and blue boots. She had powder blue eye makeup, as it faded into a dull pink, reaching her ears. Reaching up, she placed one hand on the side of her own face, one on the side of her neck, moving her head around as strands of blue hair swayed with her head movements, laughing at the shocked Damaja.

The third one, the one who spoke to Damaja stood there, smirking. He wore a pair of black cloth pants, black boots as well. He also wore an unzipped red jacket, baring his rather muscular chest, a tattoo of a flame on his right side of his chest. Reaching up, he ran a hand through his fiery red hair, smirking to Damaja. Nodding, he stepped forward a little.

The fourth one wore a pair of frayed denim jeans with black boots. Her torso covered with a rather low cut black shirt. Like the male before her, she had fiery red hair, but hers reached well below her shoulders, almost reaching her stomach. Standing there, she clinched her fist, blowing on her fingernails, showing boredom.

The final one wore a pair of brown pants. A white t-shirt covering his torso, he wore a pair of black leather gloves over both of his hands, his fists clinched. His attire was finished up with a pair of black boots. Standing there, this man looked to Damaja, staying silent. There was a noticeable scar going from the corner of his left eye to below the right side of his nose.

The one who spoke to Damaja, looked to him, a slight laughter escaping his mouth.

" So, you're the infamous Damaja, keeper of the Devil's Deadroot? " He asked skeptically.

" You've got the right man, but picked the wrong night. " Damaja said, as he looked to him.

" Whoa bro, chill out. Allow us to introduce ourselves. " He said, smirking. " I am Zeke Ryder. " Zeke said.

" I am Lena Raine. " Lena said, she being the one in blue.

" I am October Hawkins. " The one with the low cut shirt said, smirking.

" The silent one is Caleb Cai, and I am their leader, Selene Sapphire. " Selene, the one dressed rather revealing said. " We're after one thing and one thing alone Damaja. The question is, are you willing to put it on the line in a duel? " Selene asked, laughing.

" …Who am I dueling and what do I get WHEN I win? " Damaja demanded, Zeke raising his hand.

" And, IF you beat me.. " Zeke said, turning as Caleb tossed him a binder.

Unzipping it, he tossed it to Damaja. Damaja flipping through the pages, he looked to the cards it contained, his jaw gaping a bit.

" You get that whole binder if you manage to beat Zekey. " Selene said, Damaja tossing it back to her.

" You're on. " Damaja said, raising his duel disc, activating it while Zeke did the same thing.

" I threw down the challenge, so I'll go first. " Zeke said, drawing the top card of his deck, the images of the number 4000 appeared by the sides of Zeke and Damaja.

Damaja Onalie(4000 Lifepoints, 5 Cards in hand.) versus Zeke Ryder(4000 Lifepoints, 6 Cards in hand.)

" I'll start by summoning my Abaki in Attack Mode. " Zeke said, as the muscled red skinned Fiend appeared on the field, holding a spiked club, the stats 1700/1100 appearing below it. " I end my turn. " Zeke said, Damaja drawing.

Damaja Onalie(4000 Lifepoints, 6 Cards in hand.) versus Zeke Ryder(4000 Lifepoints, 5 Cards in hand.)

" I'll summon my Hysteric Fairy in Attack Position! " Damaja declared, the glasses wearing fairy holding a book materialized with the stats 1800/500 shown beneath it. " ATTACK! " He declared as his Fairy lowered his glasses, launching two small beams of energy into Abaki, destroying it.

" Discard Damage Recoiled. " Zeke said, slipping the Monster into his graveyard. " When a Monster of mine is destroyed, I can discard Damage Recoiled to make Damage done to me by the attack zero. Plus, I take no effect Damage for the rest of this turn. " He said, as Damaja's Lifepoints dropped by 500.

" What the hell!? " Damaja demanded.

" Aww, did I forget to tell you about Abaki's special ability? When he's destroyed in battle, we both take 500 points of Damage, but since I used Damage Recoiled… " Zeke said.

" You don't take damage. " Damaja finished, setting three cards facedown. " I end. " He said, Zeke drawing.

Damaja Onalie(3500 Lifepoints, 2 Cards in hand.) versus Zeke Ryder(4000 Lifepoints, 5 Cards in hand.)

" I'll summon my Blast Asmodian in Attack Mode! " Zeke declared, the red skinned Fiend, wearing black pants and a green vest appeared. It also wore a belt holding several bombs, and two in its hands, the stats 1000/300 appearing below it. " Then, I too will set three facedown cards and end. " Zeke said, Damaja drawing.

Damaja Onalie(3500 Lifepoints, 3 Cards in hand.) versus Zeke Ryder(4000 Lifepoints, 1 Cards in hand.)

" I draw! " Damaja said, a huge explosion knocking him down.

" You triggered my Draw Bomb Trap Card. And, I'll chain it with another Draw Bomb. " Zeke said, another explosion knocking Damaja back. " Then, I'll chain THAT with a Negative Reaction trap card. Now, I increase my Lifepoints by the amount you just lost but I have to discard a card from my deck to my graveyard! PLUS, BLAST ASMODIAN'S EFFECT ACTIVATES! WHENEVER A MAGIC OR TRAP IS CHAINED, YOU TAKE 500 DAMAGE! " Zeke yelled out, really getting into this.

Damaja's Lifepoints dropped to 2500 then 1500 then 500 as Zeke's raised to 6000. Breathing heavily, Damaja drug himself up to a stand.

" Let's see if we can chip away some of those Lifepoints. HYSTERIC FAIRY, ATTACK BLAST ASMODIAN! " Damaja declared, as a stream of fire emerged from Zeke's graveyard, engulfing Damaja and reducing his Lifepoints to zero as he dropped to his knees, falling unconscious.

" Forgot to tell you, I discarded Positive Reaction, when you attack my Monster, I remove her and you take the damage. " Zeke spoke as Damaja laid there motionlessly.

" Great work Zekey. " Selene said, as October and Lena walked over to the fallen Damaja, removing the Duel Disc from his arm.

The two of them shuffled through his deck, pulling out Deadroot, tossing it to Selene.

" What do you want us to do with the rest of it Mistress? " October and Lena asked in unison.

" Just throw it down. Leave his disc there too, we want his little friends to know he's gone. " Selene said, as October threw his deck down to the ground. " Caleb, be a dear and go pick him up. " She said, as Caleb walked over to Damaja.

Kneeling down, he pulled Damaja up, hoisting him up onto his right shoulder with ease, leaving the scattered cards and duel disc down on the ground.

" He should be happy now. " Zeke said, as the five of them, six including Damaja walked off into the night.

A couple hours passed since Damaja had left, and the trio of Brad Drovin, Alexis Rhodes, and Mindy Chime started to get really worried and concerned about him.

" Maybe we should go look for him. " Alexis said.

" Yeah, we need to. " Mindy said.

" The last thing we need is for the three of us wandering around the darkness and getting hurt. You two stay here and I'll go looking for him. " Brad said, Alexis and Mindy shaking their heads.

" Nope, if you're going to go looking for him, I'm going too and there's nothing you can say to change my mind. " Alexis said, determination in her voice.

" Yeah, and you two aren't leaving me here by myself, I'm totally going with you. " Mindy said as her and Alexis stood, Brad giving up with a nod.

The three of them walked out of the dorm room, shutting the door behind them. Making their way through the halls of the Obelisk Blue dorm, they made it to the ground floor, walking out of the dorm. Walking through the darkened forest, Mindy continually looked over her shoulder at the slightest sound.

" Maybe I would've done better back at the dorm. " Mindy said, Brad taking her hand and holding it comfortably.

" Nothing will happen to you here. " Brad said. " Nothing happened to Damaja, he probably came out for some air and fell asleep. " He said, as they continued to walk.

At that exact moment, Brad was proven wrong. Alexis yelped out as her foot made contact with something hard.

" Ow, what was that!? " Alexis yelled, looking around.

The three of them looked down, Brad spotting the Duel Disc.

" …It's a Duel Disc. " Brad said softly.

They looked harder and saw the cards.

" Someone must have dropped these. " Mindy said, picking them up.

Mindy had them all picked up as Alexis kneeled down, picking the last one up. Gasping, her eyes began to well up with tears. Turning the card, she showed Brad and Mindy.

" Damaja's Time Angel. " Alexis said. " He's gone. " She said, dropping to her knees, crying heavily.

(Author's Note: There ya go. The ending of one duel and the conquer of another. The lyrics at the top of the chapter are from Ready, Set, Go by Tokio Hotel, I do not own any rights to that at all, they go. Really good song tho. Now, for the good stuff. Who are those five people? What did they do with Damaja? When will Shawn return? Just gotta keep reading and find out 3. Anyway, Read, Review, and Enjoy.)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Light of Redemption**_

_The sound of a bell is heard ringing from up above a door as it does when it is opened. A young man steps through the door, entering what seems to be a Card Shop. He looks around the shop, amazed at the endless amount of cards. He stops in front of a glass case, kneels down and simply looks at some rare cards with eyes widened. Suddenly, from the back of the shop stepped out a short, old man. His age was made apparent by the fact that he had white hair and even a white beard and mustache. He wore a pair of green overalls over a plain white shirt and wore a black bandana on his head. The old man slowly approached the young man and smiled at him._

"_Such a fine day today, isn't it?" he asked the young man, still smiling._

_The young man looked up at the old man and slowly rose to his feet, dusting himself off. "I'd have to agree with you there, it does seem to be a pretty nice day today."_

_The old man continued to smile as he asked, "Looking for anything in particular?"_

_The young man simply shook his head, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "Naw, not really. I mean I would like to get some more cards for this deck I'm making but I just don't have the cash to do so."_

_The old man frowned a bit at the fact that he had no money whatsoever. "Ah. What a shame. And here I thought that I might get a sale today. Oh well…"_

_The young man simply laughed a bit. "I'm sorry gramps, I'd buy something if I had the money but I don't. I guess we both lucked out."_

_The old man laughed a bit himself and then began to pace around the room. "I wonder, if you can't afford any cards then does that mean you don't possess a good deck?"_

_The young man looked at the man and once more shook his head. "I wouldn't say that, gramps. Sure they aren't the rarest or the best of cards but they still get the job for me when I need them. After all, the most important thing is believing in your cards, right?"_

_The old man stopped in his tracks, thinking about what the young man had said. "Yes, you are right about that. My, how you remind me of my grandson, a duelist like yourself."_

_The young man scratched the side of his head as he looked at the old man. "Oh, your grandson is a duelist?"_

_The old man nodded his head in approval. "Yes, he's out there somewhere right now. He came back from the grocery store one day and then I told him to go back and get some paper towels and he hasn't been back since. I think that was like three years ago? Ah, he must have been sidetracked and gotten himself into many a duels."_

_The young man blinked and looked at the old man with a weird look. "Three years? Damn, your grandson sounds like quite the character. Aren't you worried about him or wondered what has happened to him these past three years?"_

_The old man simply shook his head. "No, I needn't worry about him. I know he can take care of himself and those around him. It's a gift he has."_

_The young man scratched his chin, pondering what the old man had said. "I see. Your grandson seems to be a good person. Wish I could meet him someday."_

_The old man walked up to the young man, smiled, and patted him on the back. "Perhaps in the future you'll cross paths. My, you remind me so much of him."_

"_Really?" asked the young man before he looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh man, the time. I must be going."_

_The young man bowed in respect to the old man as he turned around, heading towards the door before the old man yelled out, "Wait just a second junior. I have something for you." The old man reached into his pocket, pulling out a card. The card wasn't in the best condition. In fact, that's an understatement. The card was ripped in half and taped together. The young man had started to make his way back to the old man as he handed him the card. "Here take this. I'm sure it'll prove useful to you someday."_

_The young man accepted the card humbly and looked down at the back of it, noticing it was ripped and taped together. He got a weird look on his face, as if the old man was playing a trick on him. He turned the card over as his jaw dropped, at a loss for words. "A…a…Blue-Eyes White Dragon!? But there's only four of these in the entire world!"_

_The old man smiled and nodded. "That's right. Unfortunately I know this one isn't in the best condition but I have treasured it nonetheless. But now I give it to you."_

_The young man looked at the old man, still a bit shocked. "Are you sure you just want to give me a rare card like this. I mean…"_

_The old man stopped the young man from continuing on. "I'm sure. I see in you a great potential. Call it a hunch but I believe you were destined to have this card. Besides, I'm an old man and won't be here forever so at least I can give this prized possession over to someone who will take care of it for me."_

_The young man looked back down at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon he was just given and nodded. "Thanks…gramps."_

_The old man simply smiled once again before something crossed his mind. "Oh that reminds me…." The old man turned around and made his way to the back of the shop. The young man simply continued to marvel at the rare card he had just been given. A few seconds later the old man came out from the back with a small box with a bunch of cards in it. He handed it over to the young man. "Here, take this as well. My grandson and his friends left a few of their cards here in this box as a sign of their friendship. I hope that these cards can lead you to new friendships and strengthen others."_

_The young man humbly accepted these cards as well and looked down at them, marveling at all of them. "Wow…" were the only words that escaped his mouth._

_The old man grinned but shortly thereafter it turned into a frown as he remembered something. "Oh, weren't you in a hurry?"_

_The young man still marveling at the cards heard the old man and looked down at his watch once again, his eyes widening. "OH MAN! I FORGOT! I HAVE TO GET GOING." The young man once again bowed in respect to the old man as he turned around and started rushing towards the exit. He stopped at the exit and turned back to look at the old man. "By the way, the name's Shawn Hacaga. I hope to be a good duelist, like your grandson. What's his name by the way?"_

_The old man turned his head towards Shawn and smirked. "Why his name is Y-"_

There, before Danza and the crowd, stood one of the most legendary and sought after cards in the game of Duel Monsters, the majestic Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It towered over the playing field as it opened its mouth, letting out a ground shaking roar to let its presence be felt. Danza fell to his knees, jaw dropped, awing at the sight of this legendary beast. Shawn simply stood there next to his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, arms crossed, a look of confidence in his eyes.

Shawn Hacaga (1500 Life Points) 1 Card in Hand. Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field.

Rey Danza (3000 Life Points) 0 Cards in Hand. Lord of the Dance(2500/2200) on the field.

"Scared?" inquired Shawn towards Danza. Danza could not answer as he was still on his knees, shocked and at the same time marveling at the Blue-Eyes Shawn had just summoned.

"I…can't believe it. How did you…" Danza began to ask before Shawn lifted a finger into the air, interrupting him abruptly.

"How indeed. But I'm afraid that is a story for another time. Right now, we have a duel to finish. Don't worry though, it's going to finish sooner than you think. At this time, I activate from my hand the Magic Card, Smashing Ground." Shawn slipped the only card in his hand into one of his Magic and Trap Card slots. "This card allows me to destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field with the highest defense. Since you only have Lord of the Dance on your side of the field, looks like the show is over for him." Shawn looked towards the Lord of the Dance and smirked, giving it a thumbs down, signaling its demise. Suddenly the ground underneath Lord of the Dance began to crack as a huge hole opened up underneath it. Lord of the Dance could do nothing as it fell into the hole, being destroyed in the process.

Danza could do nothing but to look dumbfounded as his precious Lord of the Dance was destroyed. With his monster gone, Danza was wide open for an attack from Shawn's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and with no cards on the field to protect him, Danza knew that it was the end for him here.

Shawn looked down at Danza as he stayed there, head lowered. Shawn simply smirked at this sight, knowing that Danza was a defeated man. "Now Blue-Eyes, put him out of his misery once and for all and attack him directly. WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon opened its mouth as Shawn declared his attack, as it began to gather white particles of light. After a few seconds, a large white ball of energy had formed in its mouth. Without warning, it fired off a beam of bursting white energy towards the direction of Danza, striking him as the entire playing field was engulfed in a ball of blinding light. After a few seconds, the light died down and Danza was laying on the ground face first as his Life points dropped to zero. The duel was finally over. The victory and the duel belonged to Shawn Hacaga.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon once again roared out, shaking the ground with its mighty roar, making sure its presence was felt here in front of all these people. Shawn looked up at his Blue-Eyes and nodded as he lowered his duel disk, the projection of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon slowly fading away. The crowd in the arena, still in a bit of shock after seeing Shawn play a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, slowly but surely began to cheer the former Three-time National Champion of their country. Shawn simply looked into the crowd, smirking a bit as he slowly made his way over to the fallen Danza. He kneeled down beside him and whispered. "Looks like you still have a ways to go, Champ. If you ever want a rematch, come and find me. I'll be glad to do this to you again."

Shawn slowly rose to his feet as he headed towards the crowd. He high fived a bunch of people as he made his way through the crowd before he finally reached his old friend Lucky, who had been watching the duel intently with the rest of the crowd.

"So, looks like you still got it old friend." Lucky laughed a bit. "You taught Danza a good lesson, that's for sure. He ain't half the Champion you were and I'm sure all these people will agree with me."

Shawn closed his eyes and smirked before sighing. "Yeah, well, I could say the same about you."

Lucky simply shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, that was a long time ago. So, what now?"

Shawn walked up to Lucky and patted his old friend on the shoulder. "I came back home to find some answers and I think I've managed to find them all. All there's left to do is to go back to the Academy."

"Ah, the ever so famous Duelist Academy you attend!" yelled out Lucky all excited. "I've always wanted to go there but never did go for some reason. Probably my laziness. Any who, you wouldn't mind if I tag along with you when you go back?"

Shawn chuckled a bit at Lucky's request. "It's no problem with me but try not to cause too much trouble while you're there."

Lucky took a step back, placing a hand over his chest as if insulted by Shawn's remark. "Trouble? Me? Why I would never…"

Shawn simply shook his head, chuckling a bit. "Still the same old Lucky that I knew all those years back. You never change do you?"

Lucky simply threw his arms up in agreement. "What can ya do right? Some things are just better the way they are and shouldn't change, right?"

Shawn stopped laughing and crossed his arms, looking serious. "You may be right but at times it's better for things to change. Nothing can stay the same forever."

Lucky turned his head to look at his old friend as he spoke. "I suppose you're right in that aspect. Still, I prefer it when things stay the same. Anyways, when do ya plan to leave and go to the Academy?"

Shawn shook his head a bit, as he was lost in thought. "Oh, I suppose we should be heading for port and taking the yacht that leaves to the Academy in thirty minutes."

Lucky nodded. "Alright then! Let's getting moving. Come on, we better hurry if we're gonna catch it on time."

Shawn nodded to Lucky as both men made their way through the crowd, heading towards the south to the port. Twenty minutes later of nonstop walking, both men had finally reached their destination. Lucky doubled over, his hands on his knees, as he was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Shawn simply stood next to his friend as he was desperately trying to get air into his system, amused at this sight. After a few seconds, Lucky finally straightened up and nodded at Shawn, signaling he was finally good to go.

As they continued to casually walk towards the yacht which they could now see in the distance, suddenly a loud broadcast was played. "ALL ABOARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Those wishing to board the yacht heading to Duel Academy in North America, please do so now as the yacht will be departing in precisely two minutes. Thank you."

"Come on man, we've got to speed things up now!" yelled Shawn to Lucky as both men started to run as fast as humanly possible towards the boat. They finally reached yacht as both of them were nearly out of breath. Lucky fell down to his knees, huffing and puffing.

"I…can't remember…the last time…I've had to…run…so…much," remarked Lucky, still trying to regain his breath. Shawn simply clutched his chest for a second, taking in a deep breath. Shawn then reached down and helped Lucky to his feet as they both boarded the yacht. A minute later, the yacht had officially set sail towards its destination of the Duelist Academy in North America.

A few hours went by as mostly everyone on board the yacht had gone to sleep. One person that wasn't asleep yet was Shawn was outside, with elbows resting against the guard railing as he looked out into the ocean that was engulfed in the darkness of the night. The only light being emitted was from the full moon above. Shawn closed his eyes as a small sea breeze blew by.

Shawn opened his eyes when he heard a set of footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around quickly with a balled up fist in the air, ready to fight if the situation presented itself.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Emerging next to Shawn was none other than Lucky, looking at Shawn a little bit nervous as he was almost hit by him.

Shawn looked at Lucky and sighed, putting his fist down as he crossed his arms and turned to look at the ocean once again. "You shouldn't be sneaking up behind people unless you want your teeth knocked in. Besides, what brings you out here at this time of hour?"

Lucky simply shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, I couldn't sleep. So I decided ta come out here and get some fresh air. Better question is why are ya out here?"

Shawn didn't look back as Lucky asked his question. He simply replied, "Same reason I guess."

Lucky simply sighed. "So, tomorrow we'll be at the famous Duel Academy eh? Can't wait."

"Do you remember back when we used to hang out together with our group?" asked Shawn randomly.

Lucky was taken a back by that question, not expecting to be asked that randomly. Lucky scratched the side of his head for a minute before answering. "Ya I remember 'em. How can I ever forget? They were our friends after all."

Shawn simply nodded, still not looking back at Lucky. "I reckon we'll be seeing them once we get to Duel Academy."

Lucky, once again taken a back by what Shawn said, simply stood there with a perplexed look on his face. "Is that so? I haven't seen them all in a long time. I wonder what they're doing at Duel Academy…"

"I asked them to go and meet us there," interrupted Shawn abruptly. "I needed to ask them for a favor."

"I see," responded Lucky, still a bit perplexed. "So they're all there for real?"

Shawn finally turned his head to look at Lucky and nodded, a smirking coming across his face. "Yup, all _**five **_of them. We best be getting some sleep before we arrive at the Academy tomorrow. Come, let's go." Shawn then walked passed Lucky, still smirking as he headed towards his sleeping quarters. Lucky, still a bit confused, simply shrugged it off and followed Shawn. And so, as both of them headed to sleep, the yacht continued on its course to Duel Academy.


	13. Chapter 13

_The day had come. The opening day of the Duelist Academy Tournament had begun. The entire school piled into the Duel Field bleachers to watch the opening rounds of the tournament. Students from Osiris Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue filled the bleachers to their capacity. A few minutes passed and as all of the students calmed down and settled in, the Chancellor of Duelist Academy walked out from the back, stepping into the middle of the duel ring. A microphone in hand, he tapped it a couple times to make sure it worked as the older man spoke._

_" Does this thing work? Alright, now, I know what you're all here for, the opening rounds of the tournament. But, before that, I have an announcement to make. Five very bright, promising, talented individuals from a rival academy in the west have joined our ranks at our Duelist Academy. Alas, they will not be arriving 'till after the tournament has ended, and a new Champion of Duelist Academy has been crowned. So, without further ado, let's get to our opening matches! Introducing first, from Osiris Red, Dariennnnnnnn HACAGA! " The Chancellor boomed._

_The evil sounds of Face Your Demons by After Forever began to play loudly._

_**I represent what you deny.**_

_**You're never scared, so why are you running away from the temptation of my words?**_

_**Oh, you don't know what I could do for you, or what I could put you through.**_

_**And, you really don't understand that only fear leads this game.**_

_**Stepping through the opening doors, the first duelist in the Champion of Duelist Academy Tournament, Darien Hacaga. Attired in a pair of black pants, various chains and straps hanging from the legs. His feet and shins covered in a pair of black leather boots, straps around them. A form fitting black sleeveless shirt tucked into his pants covered his torso. Around each of his forearms were three black straps, a black leather choker around his throat as well. Reaching up, Darien ran a hand through white and black hair, smirking deviously. Looking to his right, Darien had a pure black Duel Disc attached to his arm, a deck already in it. Walking onto the Duel Field, Darien looked to the Chancellor, scowling.**_

" _**And, his opponent, from Obelisk Blue. Damaja Onalieeeeeeee! " The Chancellor boomed, as there was no response. " …Damaja Onalie? " He asked, as the door swung open.**_

_**Emerging into the building, Alexis Rhodes, Brad Drovin, and Mindy Chime. They were tired and out of breath. Alexis stepped forward, speaking.**_

" _**We can't find Damaja. " Alexis said, breathing heavily.**_

" _**Then, I guess Darien advances. " The Chancellor said, Alexis speaking up.**_

" _**I will duel in Damaja's place. " Alexis said, the Chancellor rubbing his bearded chin.**_

" _**You do understand, that would mean Mr. Drovin would advance with no resistance, right? " The Chancellor asked.**_

" _**Yes sir, I do. " Alexis said, the Chancellor nodding.**_

" _**Then, step onto the field and stop wasting my time. " The Chancellor said, Alexis walking onto the stage, looking across to Darien.**_

" _**I'll go first. " Darien said, drawing six cards from his deck, Alexis drawing five.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(4000 Lifepoints. Six cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(4000 Lifepoints. Five Cards in hand.)**_

" _**I'll start out by setting a Monster and two facedown cards. End turn. " Darien said, smirking.**_

" _**Draw! " Alexis shouted, drawing. " I know you had something to do with Damaja being gone. Now, I'm going to make you pay for it! " She shouted.**_

" _**I had nothing to do with his disappearance. " Darien said. " For all we know, he could've just bailed like everyone else has been doing. " He spoke softly.**_

" _**Damaja isn't like that. He wouldn't just walk away…would he? " Alexis asked, looking to Darien. " You've known him longer than I have. Please, would he just leave? " She asked.**_

" _**Yeah, he would. " Darien said, Alexis saying nothing. " Understand this, in this world you can only trust yourself. Everyone else just…they just leave you high and dry to fend for yourself. They don't care about anyone but their selves. Only when you realize this, will you obtain the power I have. " He said, Alexis still saying nothing.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(4000 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(4000 Lifepoints. Five Cards in hand.)**_

" _**I'll summon my Blade Skater in Attack Mode! " Alexis said, the ballerina appearing, blades attached to her arms, a white skirt around her waist. " ATTACK, ACCEL SLASH! " She declared, Blade Skater spiraling.**_

_**Spinning forward, Darien smirked.**_

" _**Activate Trap. Darkness Possession Protection. When an opponent declares an attack on my face down Monster, I reveal the Monster…and if it has Eria, Wynn, Aussa, Hiita, Darc, or Lynn in its name, the attack is negated and the attacking player loses five hundred Lifepoints. " Darien said, revealing his facedown card…..Wynn The Earth Sealer.**_

_**Alexis dropped to knee, clutching her stomach as her Lifepoints were dropped by five hundred points.**_

" _**I'll set a card and end my turn. " Alexis said, Darien drawing.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(4000 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(4000 Lifepoints. Four Cards in hand.)**_

" _**Now, I'll Flip Summon my Wynn The Earth Sealer. " Darien said, flipping his card as a female with green hair appeared wearing green cloaks, green hair flowing down to the small of her back as suddenly a black aura grew around her. " When she's flipped, all Earth Monsters on your side of the field are destroyed. " Darien said, as Alexis threw her arm forward.**_

" _**ANGEL BLAST! " Alexis declared, as a white winged angel appeared before her Blade Skater. Wynn launched a wave of black energy as it launched back, making direct contact with Wynn and destroying her. " When my opponent activates an effect that destroys monsters on my side of the field, I negate that effect and destroy the card with that effect. " She said, Darien scowling, placing Wynn into his Graveyard.**_

" _**No matter, I'll activate the Field Magic…SIRENUM SCOPULI! " Darien declared, slapping the card into his Field Zone.**_

_**The entire duel field began to warp and contort. Alexis looking down, both her and Darien were hovering above a crashing ocean. Three rocky islands emerged from the water, one under the feet of Darien, one under the feet of Alexis, and one under both of their combined fields. Off in the distance, winged females flew about the scenery. **_

" _**Welcome to my world, Alexis. A world of abandonment, betrayal, and hurt. " Darien said, Alexis feeling a cold chill traveling down her spine, causing her to shiver a bit. " In this world, my Sealers run supreme. They all gain Five-Hundred Attack, and, when you attack a facedown Monster on my side of the field, I can reveal it, and if it's a Sealer, the Attack is negated. " He said, Alexis looking a little confused.**_

" _**I am not going to lose to you. " Alexis simply said, shaking her head.**_

" _**WATCH AND FIND OUT! I'LL SUMMON THE EVIL-POSSESSED - HIITA! " Darien declared, slapping the card down onto the slot.**_

_**One of the winged females from off in the distance roared out, flying over towards Darien and Alexis. As it neared Alexis, she dropped down, dodging the strike from the Siren. It landed to the side of Darien, wings extended upwards as they morphed into a shade of red, a long flowing red dress appearing to cover her. In her hands was a golden staff, a red gem on the front of it. The stats 1850/1500 appearing below her as they raised to 2350/1500.**_

" _**I'll activate the Equip Magic Card, ENHANCED DARKNESS! " Darien declared, as he slid the card into the slot.**_

_**The staff in the hands of Hiita changed from a gold to a pure black. Her wings began to shimmer with a black hue as well. Normally red eyes now glowing in a dark black.**_

" _**When an Evil-Possessed Monster is equipped with Enhanced Darkness, she is treated as if she was Special Summoned by her own effect and gains Five Hundred Attack Points. " Darien said, the stats of Hiita growing to 2850/1500. " ATTACK BLADE SKATER, ENHANCED DARKNESS FLAME! " He shouted, Hiita extending her wings even further, flapping them forward once as a massive wall of flame launched forward, engulfing her Skater, destroying it, inflicting 1450 points of damage. " I end my turn. " He said, Alexis drawing.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(4000 Lifepoints. Zero cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(2250 Lifepoints. Four Cards in hand.)**_

" _**I'll set a Monster and three cards facedown! " Alexis declared, nodding to show she's finished.**_

" _**I draw. " Darien said, drawing the top card from his deck, smirking.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(4000 Lifepoints. One cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(2250 Lifepoints. Zero Cards in hand.)**_

_**Darien glowed in a bright red light, cringing a bit.**_

" _**The only downside to Enhanced Darkness is that I lose Five Hundred Lifepoints during my Standby Phases. But, this draw makes up for it. " Darien said, smirking. " I'll attack your facedown card. " He said, Hiita expanding her wings and launching a wall of fire into the facedown Monster. **_

_**The Monster materialized briefly, a mechanical version of Petit Angel as it was engulfed in the flames, exploding.**_

" _**Because of the effect of my Hiita, you lose half of Cyber Petit Angel's attack. " Darien said, Alexis cringing at the damage. " I end. " He said, Alexis drawing.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(4000 Lifepoints. One cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(2100 Lifepoints. One Cards in hand.)**_

" _**I'LL SUMMON THE CYBER TUTU IN ATTACK MODE! " Alexis declared, the small blue and white attired, pink haired, Cyber Tutu appearing in front of her. The stats 1000/800 appearing below her.**_

" _**Pathetic. " Darien spat.**_

" _**With her effect, she can attack my opponent directly if all of your Monsters have a higher attack point than her! GO TUTU, ATTACK! " Alexis declared, Tutu spinning rapidly as she flew up to Darien, sending a stiff kick to the side of Darien, knocking him down! " End. " She said.**_

_**Pulling himself up, Darien scowled in anger, looking to her.**_

" _**Draw. " Darien said, drawing the top card of his deck.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(2000 Lifepoints. Two cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(2100 Lifepoints. Zero Cards in hand.)**_

" _**HIITA, ATTACK CYBER TUTU, ENHANCED DARKNESS FLAME! " Darien declared, as Hiita launched her wave of fire, it engulfing Tutu.**_

" _**ACTIVATE FACEDOWN, PRIMA LIGHT! By sacrificing a Faceup Cyber Tutu, I can Special Summon a Cyber Prima from my hand or deck and it is considered to be Tribute Summoned! " Alexis declared, as Tutu began to glow brightly, seen through the fire.**_

_**The fire was blown back, as Cyber Tutu began to grow up. The light subsided, as standing there was the gold attired, masquerade mask wearing Cyber Prima appeared! Prima spinning faster and faster and faster, all of Darien's Faceup cards exploded, the scenery returning to the regular Duel Field, Hiita dropping back to her original 1850 Attack.**_

" …_**No. " Darien spoke softly, as Hiita extended her wings, launching an attack towards Prima.**_

_**Prima spun around, sending a massive kick into the face of Hiita, destroying her, Darien's Lifepoints dropping by 450!**_

" _**I end! " Darien shouted, Alexis drawing the top card of her deck.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(1550 Lifepoints. Two cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(2100 Lifepoints. One Cards in hand.)**_

" _**PRIMA, ATTACK DARIEN DIRECTLY! " Alexis shouted, Prima spiraling around, flying at Darien!**_

" _**Activate Siren Shield. I can remove one Sirenum Scopuli from my Graveyard to negate your attack and end your turn. " Darien said, slipping it out of his Graveyard.**_

" _**I end. " Alexis said, Darien picking up the top card from his deck.**_

" _**Not like you got a choice. " Darien said, smirking.**_

_**Darien Hacaga(1550 Lifepoints. Three cards in hand.) versus Alexis Rhodes(2100 Lifepoints. Two Cards in hand.)**_

" _**I'll activate the magic of Pot of Greed, drawing two cards. Now, I'll activate the Monster Reborn Magic card to bring back my Evil-Possessed - Hiita. " Darien said, Hiita reappearing before him. " Then, I'll summon Evil-Possessed - Lynn! " Darien declared, as a winged female appeared before him, her wings shimmering brightly, a white dress covering her. She held a golden staff in both hands, a pure white gem at the top of it.**_

" _**Both of your Monsters are still too weak to take down my Prima! " Alexis said, knowing she has this won.**_

" _**I'll activate…Lightning Tune. " Darien said, nobody knowing what the hell it is. " I can activate this card when I have a Faceup Level Four Light Monster on the field. " Darien said, pointing to Lynn. " Lynn there becomes a Tuner. " He said, the room silent.**_

_**Hushed whispers in the crowd were rather inaudible but the average reaction was one question…**_

" …_**What's a Tuner? " Alexis asked.**_

" _**The Darkness which fills the souls of humanity, fueling the anger and hate of the World. SYNCHRO SHOKAN! " Darien shouted as Lynn exploded in a burst of light. **_

_**The light floating up above Darien and Alexis became four rune covered circles. Hiita nodded as she exploded in a burst of darkness, four glowing orbs of darkness appearing. The four orbs flew through all four circles. The form of a massive dragon was seen, as it was engulfed in darkness.**_

_**The lights in the Duel Field began to flicker, people looking around in fear, confusion, shock. Darien pointed up to the dragon, yelling out.**_

" _**DARK…END….DRAGON! " Darien declared, the darkness vanishing and the creature Darien summoned appeared.**_

_**Floating there was a massive black dragon, tattered wins extended freely, a face on the torso of Dark-End Dragon, yellow eyes with a toothy grin on the face. Dark-End itself had two horns extending from each side of its head, two horns protruding from each side of his mouth, a black gem on its forehead. Horned tail swinging around, Dark-End Dragon roared out in dominance. The stats 2600/2100 appearing below it.**_

" _**What..what is that thing!? " Alexis asked in fear.**_

" _**This is my Synchro Monster, DARK-END DRAGON! " Darien declared. " NOW, LET ME SHOW YOU ITS POWER! DARK-END DRAGON, ACTIVATE YOUR EFFECT, FLAMES OF PERISH! " He declared.**_

_**Dark-End roared out, its attack points dropping by 500. Opening its mouth, it launched a massive stream of black fire into Cyber Prima, causing her to explode.**_

" _**By reducing its attack by Five Hundred, I can send a card on your side of the field to the graveyard. " Darien said.**_

" …_**No. " Alexis spoke, worried. " When he attacks, I'll have this duel won. " She thought to herself.**_

" _**DARK-END DRAGON, FINISH HER! INFERNO DARKNESS FORCE! " Darien shouted, Dark-End Dragon drawing its head back, launching a massive wall of fire forward as it engulfed Prima.**_

" _**MIRROR FORCE! " Alexis declared as Prima was destroyed, Alexis sent flying to the ground.**_

" _**Hand to Hand Combat, I can activate it from my hand during my Battle Phase when my opponent activates a magic or trap, it negates and destroys it. Game over. " Darien said, Alexis's Lifepoints dropping to zero. **_

_**The holograms fading, Darien simply began to walk off towards the doors. Suddenly, the doors behind Alexis busted open, standing there was none other than Darien's original opponent, Damaja Onalie. Running onto the Duel Field, he grabbed Darien by the shoulder, spinning him around.**_

" _**WHY'D YOU DO IT!? " Damaja shouted, shoving Darien back.**_

" _**The hell are you talking about? Have you lost it? " Darien asked, smirking.**_

" _**You had those five attack me. YOU HAD THEM TAKE DEADROOT FROM ME 'CAUSE YOU KNEW YOU COULDN'T BEAT ME WITH IT! " Damaja shouted, Darien shaking his head.**_

" _**The matching was randomized. I couldn't have known you were my opponent. So, before you bust in here with your wild ass stories, think before you speak, you pathetic excuse. " Darien spat, getting into the face of Damaja.**_

" …_**.Then who did it? Did you have ANYTHING at all to do with it Darien? " Damaja asked, looking into the eyes of Darien.**_

" _**Trust me, if I had something to do with it, I would've beat your little bitch with Deadroot and not how I did, do you understand me? " Darien asked.**_

_**Damaja said nothing, shaking his head, as Darien started to walk away once again.**_

" _**Who would just…have somebody jumped for no apparent reason? What kind of person would do such a thing? " Damaja asked, unknowing.**_

_**At that moment, the doors Darien was heading to swung open. Stepping into the room containing the Duel Field was two men. One of those two men were unknown to the masses at Duel Academy. But, the second man was known rather well. Especially to Damaja himself. The second man was none other than…Shawn Hacaga. Standing there, he smirked, hearing Damaja's question.**_

" _**I think I can answer that question for you Damaja. " He said, walking up, placing his hand onto the shoulder of the shocked Damaja.**_

_**(Author's Note: There ya go. The next chapter done, and it looks like Darien Hacaga advances over Alexis Rhodes. The debut of Synchros and Tuners in this story, the return of Shawn, lot of big happenings in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Remember, read, review, and enjoy. The song I used in this chapter is called Face Your Demons by After Forever, I do not own anything to do with that song. And, as always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its copyrighted material, just some of the original characters are mines. Later.)**_


End file.
